


Magia y Sangre

by ChronoStory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU épico-fantástico, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, M/M, Magia, Vampiros, yumikuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoStory/pseuds/ChronoStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo en el que la noche guarda secretos y peligros Ymir intenta escapar de cazadores dispuestos a todo por acabar con lo sobrenatural. Justo cuando ya se creía perdida se verá envuelta en un problema mucho mayor. Sin saberlo, pronto las vidas de muchas personas darían un giro drástico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una noche larga

En plena noche una figura atravesaba el bosque a toda velocidad, tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla. La joven no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, para ella habían pasado horas y seguramente así había sido ya que sus perseguidores no se rendían fácilmente, todo el mundo lo sabía. Gotas de sudor frio resbalaban por su cara pecosa que en estos momentos reflejaba el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo el cual estaba al límite. Ya no era capaz de oír nada salvo el latido de su corazón desbocado en sus oídos, sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban y de repente todo se volvió negro. Como llevaba temiendo desde hacía rato sus últimas energías mágicas se habían agotado. La razón por la que había podido moverse por el bosque de noche con tata facilidad y sacar ventaja a sus perseguidores era el hechizo de visión nocturna que había usado, el cual le concedía los ojos de un felino siendo capaz de ver claramente en la noche más oscura. La magia había abandonado su cuerpo totalmente, ni siquiera podía mantener un hechizo tan simple como aquel y pronto sintió la carga física que eso conllevaba. Sus piernas incapaces de sostenerla más tiempo cedieron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Aun así intento mantenerse consciente, si se rendía sería el final. Respirando desacompasadamente espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. “Tengo que hacer algo rápido o esos bastardos me encontraran” pensó. Probó a ponerse en pie de nuevo y con mucho esfuerzo lo logro aunque al tercer paso tropezó  volviendo al suelo pero esta vez de forma mucho más violenta ya que sin darse cuenta se había dejado caer justo en un desnivel. Rodó y se golpeó varias veces ladera abajo hasta que acabo parada en algo que parecían raíces de árbol. Abrió los ojos y miro alrededor. Había rodado unos 10 metros y apenas llegaba a ver el lugar desde donde había caído, tal vez si se quedaba allí quieta y se escondía sus perseguidores pasarían de largo allí arriba. Busco un buen lugar para ocultarse junto a un par de árboles caídos. Cuando ya se había colocado bien se fijó en algo que había cerca de ella. Al principio le había parecido un madero pero forzando la vista pudo ver que no era madera sino ropa lo que tenía delante. Allí había alguien, en mitad de la nada. Unos mechones rubios se escapaban entre las telas confirmando sus sospechas. Ymir en ese instante deseó que aquello fuera un cadáver, lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse con alguien. Al parecer iba a tener suerte de nuevo ya que quien quiera que fuese ni se había dado cuenta de su llegada _precipitada_ ni parecía moverse al respirar. Entonces oyó el sonido de caballos acercándose. La joven nunca había creído en ningún dios así que no iba a rezarle a nadie, solo podía confiar en su buena suerte, esa que tantas veces le había salvado el trasero, y esperar que aquella gente siguiera por el camino equivocado. Justo en ese instante el cadáver se movió lentamente hasta descubrir su cara de debajo de los harapos y abrió los ojos dándole a Ymir el mayor susto de su vida. El sobresalto casi le hace pegar un grito pero por alguna razón ella siempre había tenido nervios de acero y supo controlarse a tiempo. Evidentemente lo que había tomado por un cadáver no lo era. Ymir sin saber que hacer no pudo más que quedarse mirando esos ojos azules. Por un momento pensó que aquella persona podía delatarla pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí devolviéndole la mirada. Esos segundos se hicieron eternos. Mientras oía como los caballos se alejaban pudo sentir como la sangre volvía a fluir por sus venas. Espero varios minutos hasta moverse o atreverse a hablar. Cuando estuvo segura de que los cazadores se encontraban lejos intento acercarse. Aunque estaba oscuro podía distinguir la figura del desconocido, la cual era pequeña, tal vez fuera un niño o alguna chica joven. Desde luego había pocas razones por las que alguien estaría en plena noche en mitad del bosque y ninguna buena, así que se acercó con cautela. Ymir había vivido de aquí para allá ella sola toda su vida y sabía que hasta el niño cojo más necesitado podía acabar siendo un ladrón que estaba deseando dejarla sin una moneda a la menor oportunidad. Una vez a su lado pudo verle la cara de cerca. Era una chica y le habría parecido tremendamente guapa si no fuera porque estaba completamente consumida. Viéndola cualquiera la hubiera confundido con un cadáver incluso a la luz del día. Parecía que no hubiera probado bocado en semanas. La chica al verla acercarse intento moverse, alejarse de algún modo pero evidentemente apenas podía mover un musculo.

-¿Hola? ¿Puedes oírme? –Ymir la agarró de la barbilla con cuidado, intentando que la mirara de nuevo. La joven rubia intento evadir el contacto girando la cara y cerrando los ojos-. Oye, tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. –Su voz aun sonaba agitada por todo lo ocurrido hacia unos instantes.

Ymir la cogió en brazos, la recostó contra el árbol y se apresuró a sacar su cantimplora de su bolsa. Al girarse de nuevo vio como la joven estaba aterrada, con los ojos de par en par siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

-Es solo agua ¿vale? Quita esa cara. Ya te he dicho que no te voy a hacer nada. –La castaña bebió de la cantimplora, con el susto que llevaba en el cuerpo no se había dado cuenta de cuanta sed tenia.- ¿Ves?

Le acerco la cantimplora a la boca para que bebiese. Así como el líquido fluía Ymir se sintió más tranquila. Vale que no era el alma más caritativa de la región pero la idea de dejar morir a alguien pudiendo evitarlo no le complacía. Aunque sin previo aviso la chica escupió todo el agua empapando a Ymir y empezó a toser entre espasmos.

-Eh pero que..? –Intentando secarse se puso en pie.- Esta es toda la que tengo no la malgastes. Tsk, para eso me la hubiera bebido yo.

Por un momento Ymir se quedó ahí de pie mirándola. Se pasó la mano por detrás del cuello sin saber qué hacer. Tenía que irse pero no podía dejarla ahí y si se la llevaba sería un lastre. Por su parte la chica seguía al parecer presa del pánico, intentando taparse con su capa y abrazándose a sí misma. Desde luego no parecía muy por la labor de irse con ella. Ymir se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse pero a los poco minutos no pudo avanzar más. La imagen de esos ojos azules llenos de miedo apareció en su mente y no se fue hasta que volvió sobre sus pasos. La chica seguía allí donde la había dejado, al parecer se había vuelto a quedar inconsciente. La levanto del suelo y volvió a recorrer el mismo camino esta vez con la chica en los brazos. Había pensado llevarla hasta encontrar un camino donde dejarla y seguramente a la mañana siguiente alguien que pasara por ahí la encontraría. Pero a los diez minutos de caminata diviso una granja. Se paró y sopeso sus opciones. Podía ir directamente a la casa de esos granjeros, pedir cobijo para ambas y correr el riesgo de que esa gente estuviera al tanto de que una bruja rondaba por los alrededores y alertara a los vecinos haciendo que aparecieran los cazadores. Podía dejar a la chica en la puerta esperando que los granjeros la ayudaran y seguir su camino. O podían esconderse en el granero hasta que pasase la noche sin que los granjeros se enteraran. Ymir prefería la última. Llevaba toda la noche corriendo y sabía que no lograría llegar mucho más lejos antes de desplomarse. Sabía que la chica necesitaba atención urgentemente pero ella ya se la había ofrecido y la había rechazado. Esperaría a mañana para volver a intentarlo. Así pues puso rumbo a la granja vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera verlas. Consiguió colarse en el granero y dejo a la chica en un montón de paja. Se sentó a su lado y saco el par de manzanas que llevaba en la bolsa. En un visto y no visto se comió la primera, usar magia siempre le daba hambre y aquella noche se había excedido hasta resultar nocivo. Iba a hincarle el diente a la segunda cuando se lo pensó mejor y la guardo para su nueva compañera de viaje. Sin poder aguantar más se echó durmiéndose al momento.

 

Un ruido la fue sacando lentamente de su sueño. Al principio creía que formaba parte de su ensoñación pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de lo real que era. Algo se arrastraba. Abrió los ojos con cautela, procurando no moverse. Quería saber que era lo que se arrastraba antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierta. Distinguió una figura en el suelo alejándose hacia una esquina. Recordó la existencia de la chica rubia y dedujo que sería ella. Al parecer aun no había amanecido. Se levantó y vio a la chica en el suelo intentando alejarse de ella. Al verla levantarse intento moverse más rápido. Ymir estaba enfadándose por momentos. Ya de normal la bruja tenía muy mal despertar y aquella cría le estaba empezando a tocar las narices.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Llevo toda la noche perdiendo el culo por ti arriesgándome a que me encuentren. Esos pirados quieren matarme ¿sabes? -No pretendía hacer ruido pero no pudo evitar alzar la voz- Tengo una manzana para ti, más te vale comértela. –Fue a coger la fruta y se agacho delante de ella ofreciéndosela.

La chica se encogió sobre sí misma, haciéndose un ovillo contra la pared. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. A los oídos de Ymir llegaron unos sollozos apagados. -…vete…por favor… -La voz sonó tan débilmente que la bruja creyó habérselo imaginado.

Justo cuando Ymir iba a desistir y morder la manzana la desconocida le agarro de la muñeca impidiéndoselo. Pensó que la chica por fin iba a morder la fruta pero estaba muy equivocada. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar sintió como los dientes de la rubia se hundían en su antebrazo. Grito e intento apartarse pero no lo consiguió. La chica se había aferrado a su brazo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Después de unos segundos forcejeando consiguió soltarse de su agarre cayendo al suelo. Se alejó a rastras todo lo que pudo pero la chica salto abalanzándose sobre ella. Instintivamente Ymir alzo los brazos conjurando una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar a su atacante  hacia atrás. La bruja consiguió ponerse en pie, al igual que su oponente quien no parecía cohibida por el despliegue de poder que acababa de hacer la más alta. La rubia volvió a la carga e Ymir volvió s conjurar viento, esta vez dirigido únicamente a la chica haciendo que esta retrocediera hasta estar contra la pared. Mientras la mantenía a raya con su magia la mente de Ymir intentaba darle una explicación a lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que tenía delante. Había leído al respecto pero nunca pensó que llegaría a encontrarse a una de esas criaturas. Un vampiro. Seres que se alimentaban únicamente de sangre, robándoles la vida a otras personas. Por otro lado aunque sabía a qué se enfrentaba no sabía cómo librarse de ella. Había muchas leyendas sobre los vampiros pero la primera de todas es que eran inmortales. Parecía que evadir a la muerte dos veces en la misma noche tal vez era demasiado pedir. Pensó en lanzarle fuego a ver qué pasaba pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo vio como la chica cambiaba la expresión drásticamente. Fue como si hubiese despertado de un trance. Su rostro se llenó de lo que parecía ser arrepentimiento o pena. Empezó a llorar, unas antinaturales lágrimas rojo carmesí rodaron por sus mejillas. Murmuraba algo pero con el ruido del viento de Ymir no podía oír nada. El cambio pillo a la bruja por sorpresa haciendo flaquear su resolución. La imagen era grotesca, la criatura aún tenía su sangre por toda la cara pero aquellas lágrimas la hicieron detenerse al instante. Aun con toda esa sangre encima suyo, si le hubiera dicho en ese momento que era un ángel venido del cielo, Ymir la hubiera creído. Sin darle tiempo a hacer nada mas sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cayó al suelo. Lo último que oyó antes de quedar inconsciente fue un pequeño susurro entrecortado por el llanto.

-…lo siento… lo...lo siento…


	2. Futuro incierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña nota antes de empezar.
> 
> Dentro del contexto de los vampiros la palabra sire se usa para referirse al creador de un nuevo vampiro. Se supone que un buen sire ha de preocuparse por introducir a su neófito en la vida vampírica, explicándole los cambios que ha sufrido y dándole directrices para mantenerse a salvo.

Sentía como el viento azotaba su cuerpo pero apenas era consciente de ello. Lo único que existía en esos momentos era ese impulso salvaje que la destrozaba por dentro. Era como si algo le devorase las entrañas y consumiese su alma reduciéndola a una mera sombra de lo que había sido alguna vez, sin ser capaz de tomar el control del cuerpo que habitaba. Obligada siempre a ser testigo en primera fila de las atrocidades que cometía y sin poder evitarlo. Había vuelto a pasar otra vez. Pese a haberse jurado a si misma que no lo volvería a hacer allí estaba de nuevo aquel sabor metálico y dulce que la hacía estremecerse en cuerpo y alma. Otra vez había herido a alguien. Todo este torrente de emociones la inundo haciéndola volver en sí. Las lágrimas tornaron su visión borrosa tiñéndola de rojo sangre. -…lo siento… -¿Cómo podía permitirse la existencia de un ser como ella? ¿Qué clase de vida, si es que se podía llamar así, le esperaba?-… lo-lo siento… -Matar y matar inocentes, alimentarse del sufrimiento de personas que no tenían nada que ver con ella, que tenían vidas, familias, sueños. Todo eso perdido por su imparable sed.-…lo siento… -No podía seguir con esa carga. Merecía la muerte. El mundo estaría mucho mejor sin ella.

El viento paró. El viento que provenía de aquella mujer.

Historia volvió a reparar en la persona que tenía delante. Tal vez dios había oído finalmente sus plegarias. Por fin había puesto en su camino a alguien que quizá pudiera acabar con su miserable existencia. Alzo su mirada llena de súplica hacia su salvadora. Pero entonces supo que no moriría esa noche. Detrás de aquella mujer apareció un hombre alto y fornido al que conocía. Sin darle tiempo a la mujer de notar su presencia le propino un golpe y esta cayó al suelo.

Una vez que comprobó que la mujer ya no se iba a mover el hombre rubio se acercó a Historia.- ¿Estas bien?

No. Historia no estaba bien. Y el acababa de estropear su única oportunidad de dejar de sufrir. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Se limitó a asentir levemente y siguió callada.

-Vamos, hay que volver a casa. Llevamos días buscándote.

El hombre cogió en brazos a la mujer que seguía en el suelo y se encamino a la puerta esperando que Historia le siguiera. Una última lágrima se escapó de sus bonitos ojos antes de empezar a caminar tras él.

Se alejaron de la granja y dejaron el camino para adentrarse en el bosque.

-Historia. –Una voz conocida sonó a lo lejos. Ambos se giraron buscando a la dueña.

Una joven rubia apareció entre los árboles y los tres se reunieron. La recién llegada se acercó a Historia. Su mirada era dura pero podía verse la preocupación detrás de esa fachada de hielo que eran sus ojos azules. No dijo nada solo se limitó a estudiar su rostro aun demacrado y a pasarle el pulgar por sus labios agrietados. Así pasaron unos segundos. Hasta que la más alta desvió su atención a la persona que no conocía.

-Reiner, ¿Quién es?

-Estaban juntas, al parecer intentaba defenderse de Historia.

-¿Defenderse? –Su voz iba cargada de escepticismo. La superioridad física de un vampiro sobre un humano era abismal. Annie sabía que eso era imposible.

-Con magia, debe ser una bruja.

-Así que por eso había cazadores rondando por la zona. Bueno, puede sernos de utilidad así que la llevaremos con nosotros. Debemos darnos prisa, queda poco para el amanecer y aún estamos lejos.

Siguieron por el bosque hasta llegar a la linde desde donde se veía un pueblo cercano pero no se dirigieron a él, en cambio se metieron por un gran agujero en el suelo. Alguien podría confundirlo con un pozo pero en realidad era un túnel que llevaba hasta una especie de catacumbas que estaban situadas bajo el pueblo. Pese a lo que podría pensarse era un lugar espacioso, construido a conciencia y bien estructurado. Al llegar un hombre les esperaba con una sonrisa de alivio, era muy alto y moreno pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada Historia lo dejo atrás y se fue a encerrarse a su habitación.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-Ahora te contamos Bert. Primero voy a dejar a nuestra invitada en sus _aposentos._ Annie ¿puedes buscarme los grilletes especiales? No recuerdo que paso con ellos después de todo lo que ocurrió aquella vez. Esperadme en el salón, en seguida voy.

Recorrió los pasillos aun con la mujer en brazos hasta que llego a una habitación amplia dividida en dos por una hilera de barrotes que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Abrió la puerta del calabozo y dejo a la mujer en el suelo. Espero apoyándose  en los barrotes hasta que apareció Annie con unos grilletes. Esta se los coloco a la mujer y la encadenaron a la pared.

 

 

Unos minutos más tarde los tres vampiros estaban reunidos en el salón.

-Solo espero que no sea un error haberla traído.-El rubio no estaba muy contento con su nueva adquisición- Puede que sea peligrosa. Hay hechiceros con mucho poder y no sabemos hasta donde llega el suyo.

-Mientras lleve esos grilletes no podrá hacer nada.

-Además, últimamente esta zona se está llenando de cazadores. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda vigilar las catacumbas de día. Ya habíamos hablado de buscar a alguien que reemplazara a Marco.-Annie intentó convencer a Reiner pero por su cara no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Ya lo sé pero ¿una bruja? ¿Por qué no buscamos también un hombre lobo y nos lo quedamos de mascota? ¿Eh? Así lo tendrán más fácil entre los dos para destriparnos mientras dormimos.

\- Mira, ella ya está aquí. Además puede que incluso quiera quedarse. Si hay cazadores buscándola tal vez podamos convencerla de que se quede pacíficamente, al fin y al cabo este es el lugar más seguro en muchos kilómetros a la redonda para alguien que se está escondiendo. –Bert  sabía que no le harían cambiar de idea pero aun así lo intento.

-Es más si llegara a acceder a quedarse por propia voluntad podríamos dejarla usar su magia y sería una gran defensa contra los cazadores. –Annie sabía que eso era poco probable pero aun así era una gran oportunidad. –Y si no, siempre podemos comérnosla y dejar el tema del guardián para otro día. –Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Vale, está bien. Haremos lo que queráis. –Por fin Reiner pareció ceder un poco. –Pero no me hace ninguna gracia tenerla aquí, si algo se tuerce será culpa vuestra.

Con ese tema zanjado los tres se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, todos pensando en lo mismo pero ninguno atreviéndose a sacar el tema aunque fuera inevitable.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Historia? –Finalmente Annie rompió el silencio en la sala pero en eso se quedó todo ya que ninguno tuvo el valor de continuar.

 

 

Annie estaba exhausta. Llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas buscando a Historia, así había pasado los últimos tres días. Apenas quedarían unos minutos para el amanecer y empezaba a notar su cuerpo pesado. Necesitaba echarse a la cama pronto. Sin embargo decidió pasar antes por la habitación de Historia. Llamó a la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Aun así entró, pero se quedó en la puerta. La chica estaba tendida en la cama, la sangre que manchaba su almohada era la prueba de que había estado llorando. Ahora parecía estar algo más calmada aunque seguía estando despierta.

-No puedes seguir así. Tienes que comer o dejaras de existir. No hay nada que pensar, es muy simple. Son ellos o tú.

Historia no contesto pero Annie pudo ver la respuesta clara en sus ojos. Se acercó a la cama y se echó a su lado abrazándola. Ambas se miraban a los ojos, la más alta acerco su cabeza lo suficiente como para que sus frentes se tocaran.

-No te hagas esto. Tú tienes el mismo derecho que ellos a existir en este mundo. Nos tenías muy preocupados ¿sabes? –No había ningún tipo de reproche en su voz. –Te juro que al final de la segunda noche Bert estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –Dijo esto con un pequeño deje de burla pero lo cierto es que ella también había llegado a desesperarse más de una vez esas noches. -¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Es que no quieres estar con nosotros? Si es así lo entenderemos pero al menos despídete ¿vale?

Cuando ya creía que se iba a quedar sin respuesta Historia hablo.

-No es eso, os estoy agradecida. Habéis cuidado de mí, me habéis explicado lo que me ha pasado. Sin vosotros no habría sobrevivido ni dos días después de aquello. Pero no puedo seguir así. Esta cosa que llevo dentro está acabando conmigo.

Annie coloco sus manos en la cara de Historia, mirándola intensamente.

-Escúchame bien, no llevas nada dentro. Ahí solo estás tú. Ahora eres así y tienes que aceptarlo. Cuanto antes lo hagas mejor. No te rindas por favor.-Su mirada se dulcifico un tanto. -Ahora ya te hemos cogido el suficiente cariño como para que nos duela perderte.

Le acaricio unas cuantas veces el pelo hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

 

 

Los dos se habían retirado también a su cuarto. Ambos estaban echados en la cama, Bert abrazando a Reiner por la espalda.

-¿Te has enfadado por lo de la bruja?

-No.

-¿No?

-No, porque al final nos dará problemas y yo habré tenido razón.

El moreno le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello al otro y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué crees que va a pasar con Historia? De verdad que odio verla sufrir tanto pero creo que no podría dejarla morir.

Reiner se giró echándose sobre su espalda para poder ver a su compañero.

-Yo creo  que es su decisión y deberíamos respetarla. Por supuesto que no me gustaría pero si es lo que ella desea supongo que lo aceptaría. Pero Annie…

-Sí, ella se preocupa mucho por Historia. Creo que es porque de cierta forma le recuerda a sí misma. Ambas fueron abandonadas por sus sires nada más ser convertidas.  Ella tuvo que sobrevivir sola durante mucho tiempo y seguramente no quiere que Historia pase por lo mismo.

El rubio se llevó la mano a la cara frotándose los ojos, intentando no ceder ante el cansancio.

-Solo espero que consigamos encontrar una solución a todo esto, a poder ser una que tenga un buen final.

Con eso dio por finalizada la conversación y ambos se quedaron dormidos enseguida.

 

 

Ymir se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible aunque así como fue despejándose noto como en realidad todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse al recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Estaba encadenada y encerrada, se temía lo peor. No sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí. Tal vez algún cazador fue testigo de su magia y la ataco cuando estaba distraída defendiéndose de aquella criatura. Debía intentar escapar. Aparentemente estaba sola en la habitación. Con un poco de magia podría deshacerse de los grilletes y romper algún barrote pero si había alguien merodeando por ahí para librarse de ellos tendría que recurrir a magia más seria y en esos momentos la energía mágica de Ymir estaba a mínimos. Necesitaría una comida completa y varias horas de pleno descanso para reponerse. En esos momentos se estaba muriendo de hambre y no sabía cuántas horas había estado inconsciente allí metida.

-¿Hola?- Ya que de momento no podía salir lo mejor era saber a qué atenerse. Tenía que saber quién la había metido ahí. -¿Hay alguien?

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Lo intento varias veces pero solo halló un silencio sepulcral. Pronto se rindió, quedándose con sus pensamientos y los recuerdos de la noche anterior como único entretenimiento. Después de estar así unas cuantas horas volvió a quedarse dormida.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el lunes y con él la nueva actualización :)
> 
> En este nuevo capítulo hemos podido ver nuevos personajes pero aún quedan muchos más por aparecer.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leísteis el primer capítulo, me animáis a seguir escribiendo. Recordad que comentarios, kudos y PM son bien recibidos.
> 
> De momento tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 5 así que podré actualizar regularmente.
> 
> Sin más que añadir me despido. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	3. Opciones

El sol brillaba en lo alto y la fresca brisa de la mañana despejaba sus sentidos. Esperando en el lugar de siempre Petra Ral miraba las nubes pasar. Apenas había tenido un par de horas para dormir pero aun así había llegado antes de la hora acordada. Levi siempre era quisquilloso con la puntualidad y no había querido arriesgarse a llegar tarde.

La noche anterior había sido intensa. Habían estado siguiéndole la pista a esa bruja durante semanas y por fin la habían acorralado. Aun así de alguna forma se las ingenio para darles esquinazo. La joven dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

-¿Tanta falta de sueño tienes que ya empiezas a hablar sola?

La pelirroja dio un respingo. Miró a su lado, donde había aparecido un hombre moreno y bajito.

-Jefe, que susto.

Debajo de la expresión seria de siempre podía apreciarse el cansancio del hombre.

-¿Ha podido descansar algo?

-No. Después de despedirnos fui a comunicarle a Erwin todo lo que pasó. A lo que llegué a casa solo tenía tiempo de asearme y venir aquí. No hay tiempo que perder durmiendo cuando esa bruja sigue por aquí cerca. Hay que dar con ella de nuevo antes de que se esfume del todo.

-Pero jefe, tiene que dormir algo.

-Eso, Leviii. Como te quedes frito en el caballo y te caigas no pararé a recogerte.

Una mujer apareció detrás del moreno agarrándole por los hombros con el brazo y riéndose a carcajadas mientras hablaba. El hombre intentó soltarse del abrazo.

-Hanji llegas tarde.

-¿Eeeehhh? –La mujer sacó un reloj de bolsillo y se lo puso a Levi en las narices. -Apenas pasan tres minutos de las nueve. ¡No seas así!

El moreno haciendo oídos sordos empezó a caminar hacia la taberna que tenían al lado.

-Como penalización hoy invitas tú a desayunar.

-No vale. ¡Eso es abuso de autoridad! – Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-A mi me parece bien. –Petra tiró del brazo de Hanji entre risas y se metieron dentro también.

 

 

Ymir abrió los ojos sintiendo el duro suelo en su espalda. Seguía en el mismo sitio al parecer. Se incorporo bostezando. Se quedó sentada mirando al suelo durante unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía. Su visita había estado tan sumamente quieta que no había notado su presencia. Se puso en pie preparándose para lo peor. Al principio creyó que se trataba de la chica de la noche anterior pero fijándose un poco vio que no lo era. También era rubia y de ojos azules, incluso juraría que media más o menos lo mismo pero esta mujer tenía un aire totalmente diferente, frio y distante.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? –Miró a su captora durante unos segundos intentando hallar alguna pista. -¿Eres cazadora de brujas? ¿Cómo es que te dejaron serlo siendo tan canija?

El humor de Ymir siempre tan especial solía aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos, era algo con lo que ya había aprendido a convivir.

La mujer rubia se acerco a los barrotes. Pese al comentario su expresión no había cambiado ni un ápice. Su mirada seguía inquietantemente tranquila.

-Desgraciadamente para ti no soy cazadora de brujas.

Hizo una breve pausa dejando a Ymir en vilo.

-Anoche te topaste con alguien con quien no debiste. Eso ya no tiene arreglo así que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es pensar cómo vamos a resolver este problema. A nosotros nos gustaría que fuera de la forma más civilizada posible.

La bruja retrocedió sin darse cuenta, pegándose a la pared.

“¿Que es todo esto que me está contando? ¿Estoy aquí por la cría de anoche?” La mente de Ymir iba a toda velocidad. “¿Es que esta tía también es una criatura como ella? Ha dicho _nosotros_.” Ymir inspeccionó la sala con la mirada. Ambas estaban solas allí. “¿Eso quiere decir que hay mas como ellas cerca?”

El corazón de la bruja iba a mil pero intentaba parecer tranquila. Ya hubiera sido muy difícil escapar de la guarida de un puñado de cazadores pero esto superaba con creces sus habilidades. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que ni un milagro podría sacarla de allí con vida.

-Mira, yo no quiero problemas ¿vale? –Ymir intentó adoptar un tono despreocupado pero el pánico estaba interfiriendo en su gran actuación.- No sé donde estoy, ni el camino para llegar aquí. No se quienes sois ni que hacéis. A mí también me buscan así que entiendo toda esta paranoia del secretismo pero yo no os delataré. Suéltame y haré como que no he visto nada. Seguiré mi camino sin más.

-El caso es que esa no es una opción.

-¿A no? ¿Y cuáles son entonces?

-La primera es la más fácil. Podemos devorarte viva. No creo que haya suficiente para todos pero siempre podemos echarte a suertes. Comprenderé si esta opción no te tienta lo suficiente, espero que la segunda te guste más.

Nada podía ser peor que eso, Ymir estaba dispuesta a plantearse seriamente lo que fuera a proponerle a continuación.

-Segunda opción. Recientemente sufrimos una baja en nuestro personal, un _accidente_.

La bruja sabía perfectamente a qué tipo de accidente se estaba refiriendo pero lo dejo pasar para prestar atención.

-El caso es que necesitamos a una persona que custodie el lugar por el día y que sea capaz de salir a la luz del sol a ocuparse de recados o cualquier cosa que pueda surgir. Tendrías un refugio lejos de cazadores y nos encargaríamos de procurarte alimento. Si accedieras a esto tendrías que quedarte aquí durante el resto de tu vida.

-El resto de mi vida o al menos hasta que hubiera un nuevo accidente.

-No te negaré que el riesgo existe pero ese caso fue algo aislado que seguramente no se vuelva a repetir. Los últimos meses han sido algo complicados aquí. –Se quedo unos segundos pensativa antes de continuar. -Por último solo me queda añadir que si cometieras la estupidez de aceptar y más tarde intentases escapar nos veríamos obligados a volver a la opción número uno. Aunque te sorprenda preferiríamos no tener que hacerlo.

Con esto último se quedo callada mirando a Ymir expectante pero la castaña no le contesto nada.

-Te daremos un día para que lo pienses.

Sin una palabra más se marcho.

Después de esperar unos segundos la bruja respiro hondo intentando expulsar los nervios acumulados.

Le daban a elegir entre morir o vivir una vida de esclavitud. Aunque la vida de Ymir no había sido fácil, podía decirse que había vivido mucho más libremente que cualquiera. Yendo donde quisiera y haciendo lo que quisiera. No se veía viviendo el resto de sus días encerrada en un agujero y complaciendo los caprichos de monstruos sanguinarios. De todas formas aun le quedaba la opción tres, recuperar fuerzas y esperar el momento idóneo para fugarse usando su magia. Evidentemente esa gente no sabía de lo que era capaz. Es cierto que la otra noche casi no pudo hacer nada contra aquel vampiro pero apenas tenía magia y la pilló por sorpresa. Si lograba encontrar el momento adecuado para deshacerse de esas cadenas con su magia podría irse aprovechando algún descuido de sus captores. Aquella rubia había dicho algo sobre la luz del sol. Ymir recordó que una de las creencias acerca de los vampiros era que dormían durante el día. Esperaría al amanecer y cuando todos estuvieran con la guardia baja se iría de allí usando su magia. El problema sería adivinar el momento. Allí donde estaba no había ventanas, la única luz que había eran un par de antorchas que llevaban ardiendo desde que despertó allí por primera vez.

 

 

Annie se dejó caer en el sillón. Reiner y Bertolt estaban sentados en un sofá al otro lado de la sala. Ambos leyendo cada uno su libro pero recostados el uno contra el otro. Al verla aparecer los dos centraron su atención en ella.

Al ver que la mujer no decía nada el rubio inició la conversación.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Creo que bien. Al menos no se ha echado a llorar ni ha empezado a pegar gritos, sabe tener la cabeza fría. Parece lo suficiente inteligente como para no querer morir pero podría querer hacerse la lista e intentar escapar. Seguramente lo hará.

-Bueno, no podría culparla por ello. –El moreno sonrió conciliadoramente. –Intentemos ser comprensivos llegado el momento ¿de acuerdo?

Los otros dos se limitaron a contestar al unísono con un gruñido haciendo reír a Bertolt.

-Bueno, habrá que salir a buscarle algo para comer. La verdad es que me _muero_ de hambre así que saldría igualmente.

Annie y Reiner dejaron pasar como tantas veces el uso del verbo “morir”.  Años atrás lo usaban irónicamente como una especie de broma interna intentando meterlo en sus conversaciones a todas horas. No había nada mejor para sobrellevar una vida vampírica que el humor negro. Con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo la gracia pero ya no pudieron quitarse la costumbre de usarlo aunque fuera biológicamente incorrecto.

-¿Alguien se apunta?

-Yo voy.-Contestó el rubio. -¿Annie?

Después de dudar durante unos momentos ella asintió y los tres se pusieron en marcha.

 

 

Antes de salir Bertolt paso por la habitación de Historia, llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que le dieron permiso para entrar. La chica estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la puerta.

-Nos vamos al pueblo ¿quieres venir?

Historia negó con la cabeza. Seguía teniendo muy mal aspecto. El hombre suspiró, odiaba esto. No le gustaba sentirse así de impotente.

-Está bien. Volveremos lo antes posible. Te quedas sola con la bruja, seguramente pasara la noche durmiendo pero permanece atenta por si intenta algo.

La rubia asintió y siguió sin decir palabra hasta que Bertolt se fue.

A Historia se le encogió el corazón al pensar en la bruja. Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón. Lo único que hizo esa mujer fue intentar ayudarla y ella se lo pago hiriéndola. Si hubiera sido una persona corriente seguramente hubiera acabado matándola. Necesitaba disculparse y tenía la oportunidad pero le daba miedo su reacción. Seguramente la odiaría con todas sus fuerzas y no querría ni verla. Aun así sentía que debía hacerlo, se merecía cualquier cosa que la mujer dijera o hiciera.


	4. Disculpas y lágrimas

La noche había caído sobre el pueblo. En la mayoría de los hogares los aldeanos se despedían del día yéndose a la cama con la sensación de otro día de trabajo duro cumplido. Sin embargo, en una modesta casa situada a las afueras la jornada apenas había empezado. Una joven estaba sirviendo comida en tres platos haciendo que el lugar se inundara con un aroma tentador. Sin empezar a comer se sentó a la mesa con un libro en la mano. Durante un rato permaneció allí con la vista fija en las páginas que iba pasando una tras otra, únicamente moviéndose de vez en cuando para recolocarse tras la oreja algún mechón de pelo moreno rebelde. Lo primero que llamaba la atención al mirarla eran sus ojos, ligeramente rasgados y de un color negro profundo que le daban un aire algo exótico. Finalmente cerró el libro con un suspiro y se dirigió al piso de arriba, deteniéndose en una puerta y llamando.

-Chicos ya es la tercera vez que os llamo. –No había gritado pero se podía oír el descontento en su voz. -Como no estéis abajo en tres minutos entraré a sacaros por la fuerza y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso.

-Y-ya vamos Mikasa. –A pesar de estar la puerta de por medio la joven percibió el pánico en la respuesta.

Con esto dio media vuelta y volvió abajo.

 

-Eren, ¡Eren! –El rubio intento quitarse de encima al muchacho sin mucho éxito. –Eren despierta de una vez. Como tardemos más Mikasa nos va a matar, o peor, nos obligara a hacer abdominales hasta la muerte.

El castaño se revolvió entre las sábanas, apretando aun más su abrazo.

-…mmm…no…Armin… No te vayaaas. –Eren gimoteó.

Una vez que el rubio pudo librarse del abrazo de oso salió de la cama y se apresuro a vestirse.

-Eren. –Armin se detuvo esperando encontrar alguna señal de atención en el otro joven. –Eren en serio. Ya es tarde, deberíamos de estar acabando el desayuno. Seguro que Mikasa ya está enfadada.

-Razón de más para no salir de aquí.

-Eren.

\- Tal vez un beso de buenos días me ayude a despertar. –Pese a seguir fingiendo dormir no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa.

Armin se acercó de nuevo a la cama y presiono sus labios alegremente contra los de Eren durante unos segundos. Se volvió a levantar esperando que el otro finalmente hiciera lo mismo pero el chico siguió echado en la cama.

-¡¿Eren?!

-¿Qué? He dicho tal vez.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a salir.

-Tú verás. Yo me voy a desayunar.

La habitación quedo de nuevo en silencio. Eren estaba a punto de caer dormido otra vez cuando oyó ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

-M-Mikasa espera. Últimamente se ha estado esforzando mucho, esta mas cansado… compréndelo…

De repente se oyó un golpe seco y la puerta se abrió de par en par. La chica estaba en el umbral aun con la pierna en alto tras propinar la patada.

Eren, quien se había incorporado en la cama alarmado por el susto, intento tapar con las sabanas su desnudez cual damisela pudorosa. Podía sentir el aliento de la muerte en su nuca al mirar en los ojos vacios de expresión de su hermana.

-Mi-Mikasa… yo… lo siento… ya voy a…-El terror no le dejaba articular palabra. Sabía que lo que venía ahora no iba ser bonito.

La joven se acerco a la cama y pese a los intentos del chico de esquivarla, consiguió agarrarlo de la oreja y arrastrarlo al suelo de un tirón.

-¡Pero serás bestia!

Cuando esta lo soltó Eren se llevo la mano a la zona magullada comprobando que todo seguía en su sitio. Mientras Mikasa abrió el armario y sacó ropa. Al entender lo que planeaba, el chico miro a Armin que aun estaba en la puerta sin atreverse a intervenir. Intento pedirle ayuda silenciosamente con la mirada pero este se limito a cerrar la puerta lentamente y quedarse fuera. El rubio bajo a desayunar, incluso desde allí podía oír los gritos de Eren.

 

Veinte minutos más tarde estaban en la calle, disfrutando del frescor típico de las noches de verano. Eren agradecía esto ya que aun estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-No hacía falta que me vistieras, tengo diecinueve años no cinco. Podía hacerlo yo solo.

Mikasa ignoro por completo a su hermano.

-Bien ya sabéis que hacer, en marcha.

Los tres se separaron cada uno caminando en una dirección.

 

 

 

Historia recorría los pasillos con vacilación en sus pasos. Ya que llevaba poco tiempo allí aún no estaba familiarizada del todo con el lugar. No veía como un gran agujero oscuro excavado en la roca podía acabar siendo su hogar. Aunque los demás habían hecho todo lo posible por integrarla en el grupo no le gustaba estar allí, le recordaba en lo que se había convertido. Pese a seguir moviéndose no dejaba de ser un cadáver enterrado bajo tierra.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la entrada de la sala. Si su corazón pudiera latir ahora se le estaría saliendo del pecho. No había pensado que decir. ¿Acaso había algo que pudiera decir en una situación así? Reuniendo algo de valor entró.

 Allí estaba la mujer, sentada en el suelo y mirando la pared con cara de aburrimiento. Al verla entrar los ojos se le abrieron como platos, se puso en pie y retrocedió poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Has venido a por más?

Su tensión era palpable.

-Em… no… yo…yo… -La joven no encontraba las palabras, aquella mirada de ámbar la intimidaba demasiado.

-Tú, tú ¿qué? ¿Eres tartamuda o algo?

Ya había previsto ser recibida con agresividad pero aun así no pudo evitar quedarse muda.

-Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez, ¿no ves que estoy muy ocupada? –La mujer alzo las manos presas en los grilletes remarcando la ironía en su voz. –No tengo todo el día.

-Noche.

-¿Qué?

-Es de noche.

-Mírate, pero si sabes hablar. Estaba empezando a pensar que solo sabias comer gente. –La separación que había entre las dos gracias a los barrotes le estaba dando a Ymir una falsa sensación de seguridad, lo que hacía que su lengua se soltara más de la cuenta.

Aquel comentario hirió en lo más profundo a Historia. La bruja se dio cuenta enseguida cuando vio asomar el dolor en los ojos de la chica. Para sorpresa de Ymir se sintió mal por ello. La bruja resopló sonoramente y miró hacia un lado incomoda.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? –La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, no esperaba ese giro en la conversación.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Me gustaría dejar de llamar “esa cosa” a una chica tan guapa.

Bajo los ojos de Historia había unas ojeras enormes y estaba enfermamente delgada pero aun así su belleza era notable y más para un mortal. La chica estaba abrumada no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal comentario. ¿Cómo podía ser insultada y alabada en la misma frase? Aunque lo que más le había sorprendido era la última parte.

-No quería ofender con lo de “esa cosa”.

-¿Por qué no querrías ofenderme? Me lo merezco y más viniendo de ti.

Ymir se alegró de oír por fin una frase completa saliendo de la boca de la rubia.

-Bueno no me gustaría crear mal ambiente si me voy a quedar aquí indefinidamente.

-¿Quedarte aquí? ¿Por qué? –Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía nada acerca de que iban a hacer sus compañeros con la bruja. Lo normal hubiera sido que la hubieran matado en el acto.

-Pregúntaselo a tu amiga, esa tía a la que parece que le hayan metido un palo por el culo. –Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se apresuró a hablar otra vez. –Em…Sin ánimo de ofender de nuevo.

Dándose cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse antes de que acabaran matándola esperó a que la chica dijera lo que había venido a decir.

-Historia. –Al ver la confusión en la cara de la bruja se explicó. -Ese es mi nombre.

-Es un nombre un poco raro, pero es bonito. Te queda bien. Yo soy Ymir.

-Ese nombre es aún más raro. –Sin saber cómo de repente se sentía mucho mejor.

-Vaya, no solo sabes hablar sino que también puedes sonreír. Esta noche está resultando estar llena de sorpresas. Disculpa que no vaya a estrecharte la mano, la última vez que te la acerqué la cosa no fue muy bien.

-Yo también prefiero que te quedes donde estas.

De pronto Ymir sintió que esos barrotes no estaban precisamente para retenerla ahí dentro, sino para mantener fuera a Historia.

Después de unos segundos buscando las palabras la rubia se atrevió a hablar.

-He venido aquí para disculparme. Sé que no puedo pedirte que me perdones pero al menos quiero que sepas que me siento terriblemente mal por lo que te hice. –Hizo una breve pausa para comprobar la acogida de sus palabras. La cara de Ymir estaba llena de sorpresa, con las cejas levantadas y la boca entreabierta. –Tú estabas en problemas y aun así te arriesgaste ayudándome. Lo que hice fue horrible pero que además te portaras tan bien conmigo hace que me sienta aún más miserable.

Historia sentía tanta vergüenza que ya no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Ymir. Se hizo de nuevo el silencio y las dos se quedaron en el sitio sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente Historia no aguantó más la presión del momento y se fue con pasos apresurados sin decir nada más.

Ymir se sintió algo estúpida. No sabía que pensar, mucho menos que decir ni que hacer y no pudo sino dejarla ir mientras se quedaba allí con cara de idiota.

 

 

Nada parecía moverse en aquella callejuela, sin embargo cualquiera que se hubiera aventurado a cruzar por allí habría presenciado algo horrible. Annie estaba oculta por un montón de cajas de madera. La sangre fluía hacia el suelo desde el cuello de aquel hombre, ahora inconsciente, que había tenido la poca fortuna de pasar por ahí en el peor momento. La mujer sentía como se llenaba de vida con cada trago. Una vez satisfecha se levantó lentamente y miró al cielo estrellado llena de energía de nuevo. Cada vez después de alimentarse sentía como una ola de euforia recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando percibió movimiento a lo lejos. Instintivamente se escondió, ya que sus sentidos eran mucho más agudos que los de cualquier mortal seguramente no había sido vista aun. Poco a poco la figura se fue acercando. Era una mujer morena y portaba dos espadas largas. No parecía llevar prisa de ningún tipo, si no fuese porque era noche cerrada cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba paseando sin más. Alguien comportándose así a esas horas y yendo armado solo podía ser una cosa. Un cazador. La sangre en el interior de Annie empezó a hervir. La ira se adueñó de ella. Seguramente esa mujer había tenido la culpa. Sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo añicos el borde de la caja donde apoyaba las manos, clavándose las astillas hasta sangrar. Aun así el dolor no la saco de su abstracción. Solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza en ese momento. Venganza.

De pronto sintió como era agarrada por el hombro. Automáticamente se giró dispuesta a rasgarle la garganta con sus manos a cualquiera de esos malnacidos que se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarla. Sin embargo su brazo fue detenido a mitad de trayecto. Allí no había ningún atacante sino Bert quien la miraba preocupado. Annie se giró de nuevo para ver como la mujer se alejaba.

-Seguro que  fue ella Bert. –Su voz, pese a ser un susurro apenas audible, estaba cargada de odio.

-Eso no lo sabes. Hay muchos cazadores en esta ciudad. –El hombre reforzó su agarre sujetándola también del brazo al ver que pretendía salir a la calle en la que estaba la mujer morena.

-Son todos iguales y merecen la muerte. –Sentía como las lágrimas podían aparecer en cualquier momento así que hizo todo lo posible por evitar mirar a su amigo.

Entonces un joven castaño apareció a lo lejos y se reunió con la mujer de las espadas.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa? Tú no eres así, tranquilízate. –Bertolt se inclinó para estar a la misma altura que la rubia y colocándole la mano en la mejilla la miró a los ojos. -Por favor Annie vámonos a casa.

Pese a poner todo su empeño en evitarlo los ojos de la chica dejaron escapar una lagrima. El joven la rodeo con sus brazos, presionándola protectoramente contra él. Aunque no emitía ningún sonido Bertolt sabía por como temblaba su cuerpo que estaba llorando amargamente.

-Sé que ahora la echas mucho de menos pero esta no es la solución ¿vale? Pronto estarás mejor. Dale tiempo. –Mientras le acariciaba el pelo para calmarla vio como los dos cazadores desaparecían por una esquina sintiéndose aliviado. Cuando pareció estar más tranquila la soltó y le limpió la sangre de las mejillas.

Annie pasó la mano por la camisa de Bertolt que ahora estaba manchada con sus lágrimas y lo miró avergonzada.

-No te preocupes. Vamos, Historia nos está esperando en casa.

La rubia asintió y los dos fueron a reunirse con Reiner.


	5. La conversión de Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un flashback de los primeros dias de Historia como vampiro y como se unió a Reiner y compañía.  
> Este capítulo es el doble de largo que los anteriores, a partir de aquí intentare que los siguientes tengan esta longitud porque me parecían demasiado cortos de la otra forma.

Historia no podía ver nada. Pese a tener los ojos abiertos de par en par, su cerebro era incapaz de interpretar ninguna de las señales que sus sentidos registraban ya que eran sepultados por un dolor insufrible. Sentía como cada una de sus células era atravesada por mil agujas haciéndole imposible respirar siquiera. Parecía que hubiera permanecido así durante años. Como si fuera una tortura sentía como sus entrañas se estaban transformando poco a poco en hielo. Con cada latido su corazón perdía fuerza hasta que por último, con una minúscula contracción final, se paró definitivamente.

Se hizo el silencio en el establo. No había nadie para ver como la vida dejaba el cuerpo de la joven que quedó allí tirada durante largos minutos.

De repente Historia recuperó la consciencia. Se incorporó temblando. Intentaba respirar pero no recordaba como se hacía, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo necesitaba. Se miró las manos intentando encontrar algo de sentido en todo aquello. No estaba segura de que había pasado. Solo recordaba pequeñas partes inconexas del día anterior y luego negro. Nada.

Intento levantarse pero le temblaban tanto las piernas que volvió a caer al suelo. Miro fuera por una de las ventanas. Era de noche. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Como todos los días había ido ahí a pasar un rato con los caballos antes de ir a dormir pero entonces todo se volvía borroso y no era capaz de sacar nada en claro. Solo recordaba sentir mucho dolor.

Una sensación empezaba a abrirse paso en su pecho y a extenderse por su garganta. De pronto sentía como el calor la abrasaba. No entendía que era aquello porque nunca había sentido nada igual. Se llevó la mano al pecho inconscientemente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su corazón no latía. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

 Se levantó e intento ir a la puerta. Pese a estar tan agitada, notó que los caballos estaban intranquilos. Intentó acercarse a uno pero este retrocedió nervioso. Historia se alejó enseguida. No sabía el por qué pero entendía que era ella quien ponía así a los animales. Su cara estaba contraída por el temor y la duda aunque era incapaz de llorar a causa del shock. Nada tenía sentido. Aquellos caballos eran lo único bueno que tenía en su vida, había vivido con ellos desde siempre. ¿Es que también notaban que ella había cambiado? ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo? Su corazón no latía, ¿es que había muerto? ¿Pero cómo podía seguir allí entonces?

Decidió ir a casa. Sabía que a sus abuelos no les gustaría que los molestase a esas horas pero lo que le pasaba era grave. Necesitaba ayuda. Mientras cruzaba el patio se dio cuenta de lo abrumador que era todo de repente. Todo sonaba más y aunque era noche cerrada podía ver con claridad a muchos metros de distancia. Cada vez aquella comezón ardiente que sentía en el interior era más fuerte.

Aun temblando llego a la casa pero se paró en la entrada con la mano en el picaporte. Evidentemente lo que le pasaba era algo malo. No era natural. Le daba miedo lo que sus abuelos pudieran pensar. Había oído muchas historias de gente que parecía normal y de repente un buen día, alguien las descubría haciendo cosas que no se debían hacer, cosas en contra de dios decían. Entonces pasaban a ser considerados monstruos que eran perseguidos por cazadores para luego ser ejecutados públicamente de las formas más horribles. No quería ser la siguiente. Sin embargo, no sabía lo que le pasaba. Tal vez había una explicación médica, seguro que tan solo estaba enferma. Su abuelo se enfadaría con ella por hacerle pagar un médico y la haría trabajar el doble durante semanas pero pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. Todo lo que quería era podría volver a estar con sus caballos. Entro finalmente.

Pese  a ser de noche había luz en la cocina. Su abuela estaba ahí bebiendo un vaso de leche. Al verla entrar la mujer se asustó, pero al darse cuenta de que era ella dio un golpe en la mesa.

-¡Historia! ¿Pero que hacías fuera a estas horas? –La mujer la miraba con preocupación pero la joven sabía que lo que en realidad le preocupaba no ella, sino lo que había estado haciendo tal y como había dicho. -¿No habrás estado con algún chico verdad?

Rápidamente la rubia negó con la cabeza. No había tiempo para las tonterías de su abuela, tenían que hacer algo. Quería hablar y explicarse pero se dio cuenta que con los pulmones vacíos era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Intento calmarse y coger aire pero por alguna razón le costaba horrores controlar su cuerpo.

Mientras su abuela se había acercado con la vela para observarla más de cerca.

-Niña, eso es… ¿eso es sangre? –La mujer la había cogido del cuello de la camisa que ciertamente tenía una mancha granate enorme que Historia no había visto. Fue entonces cuando su abuela pareció darse cuenta de que algo realmente grave había pasado.

Al ver la sangre la joven se asustó aún más y el sobresalto hizo que por fin consiguiera coger aire pero la alegría le duro poco porque entonces sintió como si le hubieran prendido fuego por dentro. Se encogió sobre sí misma. Parecía como si el oxígeno la estuviera corroyendo en el interior, pero eso no fue lo peor. Una vez que se sobrepuso al dolor noto algo que no había sentido nunca. Ese ardor en el pecho con el que había despertado creció y creció hasta envolverla por completo. Su cuerpo se había quedado petrificado de la impresión, ya no era capaz de controlarlo.

-¿Historia? –Su abuela por fin parecía preocupada por ella. -¿Estas bien?

La mujer intento captar la atención de la joven pero los ojos de Historia estaban vacíos. Entonces la rubia levantó la mirada dejando ver como había aparecido un tono rojizo alrededor de sus pupilas. De repente se lanzó sobre su abuela sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, ambas cayeron al suelo. La mujer grito cuando sintió como los dientes de Historia desgarraban  la piel y la carne en su cuello. Intento defenderse y quitársela de encima pero no pudo hacer nada contra su agarre. Poco a poco la mujer dejo de moverse. Al igual que poco a poco Historia volvió en sí. Miro hacia abajo y vio a su abuela a la que aun sujetaba en brazos, vio toda la sangre que ambas tenían encima, la podía saborear  en su boca. ¿Qué había pasado? Había entrado a la cocina, su abuela le estaba hablando y entonces… Empezó a llorar. Un ruido la alerto de que alguien más estaba ahí. Miro y vio a su abuelo de pie apuntándole con una escopeta. Temblaba de pies a cabeza pero la miraba con los ojos llenos de ira. Historia se levantó lentamente sin atreverse a mirar al hombre a la cara.

-Siempre supe que no saldría nada bueno de ti.

El llanto de la joven aumentó. Realmente parecía que durante todos esos años sus abuelos hubieran estado esperando que algo así pasara. Todo por culpa de su madre.

Entonces su abuelo disparo, acertándole en el vientre. El dolor era intenso pero comparado con todo lo que había sentido aquella noche no era nada. El impacto la hizo retroceder hasta quedar contra la encimera de la cocina pero siguió en pie. Los dos se quedaron quietos esperando que la chica acabara cayendo pero no ocurrió. Al sentir que el dolor desaparecía Historia se llevó la mano a donde le habían disparado y se levantó la camisa asombrada. Apenas quedaba rastro de la herida. Miro a su abuelo que le devolvía la mirada con incredulidad. Después de unos segundos el hombre disparo de nuevo pero Historia se dio cuenta a tiempo he intentó esquivarlo, aun así le alcanzo en el brazo. Salió corriendo fuera pero él fue tras ella. La chica sabía que si quería sobrevivir tenía que salir de allí, fue al establo y consiguió subir en uno de los caballos. Logró salir justo cuando su abuelo llegaba a la puerta, casi llevándoselo por delante. El hombre cayó al suelo y ella se alejó de la granja a toda velocidad.

No sabía hacia donde iba. Apenas veía nada por culpa de las lágrimas.  Su familia vivía lejos de cualquier población y su casa estaba rodeada por campos que ellos mismos cultivaban. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había salido de aquel lugar y el mundo que había mas allá era un misterio. Cuando dejo atrás su antiguo _hogar_ vio como  el camino se adentraba en un gran bosque. Al cabo de unas horas dio con lo que parecía una cabaña abandonada. Las paredes eran de piedra y las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablones de madera, pero sin embargo la puerta estaba abierta. Sabía que pronto la buscarían pero decidió quedarse allí al menos hasta que se encontrase más tranquila, necesitaba descansar. Dejó al caballo fuera asegurándose de atarlo bien y entró dentro cerrando la puerta. Se acomodó en un rincón. No había ningún tipo de mueble, solo unos cuantos jergones de paja. Seguramente aquel lugar fuera usado por vagabundos. Por un momento sintió miedo de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño pero luego recordó lo que había pasado hacía unas horas. Se llevó la mano a donde había recibido el disparo. Sabía que tenía que entender que le pasaba pero no tenía ganas de pensar en ello en ese momento. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella y apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se quedó dormida escuchando los primeros cantos de pájaro del amanecer.

 

Historia se despertó lentamente. Lo primero que percibió fue la oscuridad que la rodeaba y luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama. Todas las vivencias de la noche anterior la golpearon como una maza  y se incorporó. Se miró las manos, parecían igual que siempre pero sabía que no era así. Algo en ella había cambiado. Recordó lo que le había hecho a su abuela. El calor de su sangre, el olor, el sabor pero sobre todo el alivio que le proporciono el beberla. Se tocó los dientes. Sus colmillos se habían vuelto más pronunciados. En el fondo empezaba a entender lo que había pasado pero no podía creerlo. Pasó allí cuatro noches. Sabía que si se quedaba ahí al final la encontrarían pero no sabía a donde ir ni que hacer. Además tal vez fuera mejor que la encontraran, lo que había hecho no tenía nombre y se merecía un castigo. Sus abuelos nunca la habían querido en sus vidas pero aun así le habían proporcionado alimento y un techo bajo el que vivir. En el fondo eran personas buenas y trabajadoras que se merecían vivir hasta su último día con tranquilidad y ella lo había arruinado. Puede que su abuelo tuviera razón. Tal vez todo esto había sido inevitable y era una especie de castigo divino por los pecados de su madre y la naturaleza del origen de Historia.

 

Con el paso del tiempo empezó a notar de nuevo en su interior aquella retorcida sensación cálida. Aunque había vuelto a respirar a propósito ya que encontraba útil el sentido del olfato, dejó de hacerlo. Así consiguió mitigar algo el ardor pero poco a poco fue haciéndose más y más insoportable. Lo peor era saber lo que significaba aquello. Su cuerpo le pedía sangre, necesitaba sangre de otra persona para acabar con aquella agonía pero se negaba a ello. No podía permitirse repetir algo tan atroz.

Estar allí dentro la agobiaba aún más, salió fuera para que el aire nocturno la despejara un poco, seguro que la aliviaba algo. Fuera el viento soplaba. La luna iluminaba especialmente los arboles aquella noche, los cuales se mecían al mismo ritmo. Se quedó observando el paisaje durante unos minutos intentando hallar paz interior pero no funcionó. De hecho, de alguna forma sentía que estar ahí en mitad de la naturaleza lo hacía aun peor. Era como si la luna estuviera observándola, esperando a ver de lo que era capaz. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el caballo que había traído con ella y una idea cruzó su mente. Tal vez no tuviera por qué hacer daño a nadie. Si solo era sangre lo que necesitaba había otra forma. Entro al caballo dentro de la cabaña para que no pudiera salir huyendo. Aunque al principio le había parecido muy buena idea ahora estaba empezando a dudar, no se veía capaz de reducir a un caballo ella sola.

Acaricio al animal el cual estaba muy nervioso.

-Lo siento pero esta es mi única oportunidad.

Acercó la cara al cuello del animal. Podía sentir el pulso bajo la piel, el ansia hacía que la comezón en la garganta de Historia se hiciera más intensa. Mordió al animal sin vacilar, este se revolvió y levantó las patas delanteras intentando que la rubia lo soltara. La chica se agarró como pudo al caballo y consiguió mantener su abrazo firme. Recibió más de un golpe por parte del animal hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo. Una vez que tuvo el control, Historia se dio cuenta de algo. El sabor que tenía en la boca no era el que ella esperaba, aunque si el que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Aquello sabía a sangre. Sal y metal, nada más. Sin embargo Historia estaba esperando sentir lo mismo que cuando bebió la sangre de su abuela, esto no tenía nada que ver. De pronto sintió retortijones en el estómago, pinchazos a lo largo de su garganta y unas nauseas tremendas. La primera arcada llegó tan de improvisto que a la muchacha no le dio tiempo ni a ponerse en pie. Historia vomitó todo lo que había bebido sin poder evitarlo. Entre arcada y arcada no paraba de toser lo que hacía que sus ganas de vomitar siguieran en aumento. Intentó calmarse, poco a poco recobró el control de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien mirándola desde la puerta.

Tres personas estaban ahí de pie. Habían entrado en mitad del espectáculo.

-Agh… ¿Pero qué…? ¿¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo??

Historia se puso en pie como pudo. Estaba cubierta de sangre de arriba abajo. No se atrevía a mover un músculo.

Los tres desconocidos entraron y después cerraron la puerta. El que había hablado antes, un hombre rubio, era el que más adelantado estaba y parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando. A su lado estaba otro hombre, moreno, aún más alto que el primero y que la miraba con cautela, aun así no había hostilidad en su rostro. Por último una mujer rubia estaba apoyada contra la pared. Aunque Historia no podía deducir nada de su expresión neutra, sentía como clavaba su mirada fría sobre ella.

Al ver que la chica no contestaba ni daba explicaciones el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Esta cabaña es nuestra. ¿Puedes, por favor, explicarnos que haces aquí? –El hombre señalo al caballo en el suelo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Historia podía ver que los dos hombres estaban bastante perplejos pero no por la crudeza de la escena, sino mas bien porque no le encontraban sentido.

El moreno al ver el terror que sentía la rubia se adelanto para mediar.

-Em… Hola. –Intentó sonreír de la forma más tranquilizadora posible.- Soy Bertolt, este de aquí es Reiner y ella es Annie. Estamos de paso, venimos desde Sina y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa cerca de Trost. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven temblando intentó hablar.

-¿…Vais… vais a matarme? –Lagrimones de sangre empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Intentó retroceder todo lo que pudo hasta que dio con la pared. No fue capaz de aguantar la mirada de los dos hombres que se acercaban a ella lentamente. Desvió la vista hacia la otra mujer que seguía sin inmutarse, acabó por mirar al suelo esperando que los demás hicieran algo.

-¿Qué? No, ¿por qué íbamos a hacerlo? –Por alguna razón parecía que el rubio estuviera divirtiéndose. -¿Vas a matarnos tú?

Historia se abrazo a si misma al procesar la pregunta y recordar a su abuela. Lentamente negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces todos podemos estar tranquilos. –Reiner sonrió. –Escucha, pareces un poco perdida. Nosotros somos como tu ¿vale? No tienes por qué temernos.

La chica los miró con nuevo interés durante unos segundos y asintió tranquilizándose un poco.

-Me llamo Historia. Vivía en una granja a unas horas de aquí hasta que… -La rubia no sabía cómo continuar. –N-no se… ¿Qué me está pasando?

Historia los miró suplicante. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas incomodas mientras que la otra mujer parecía que ni prestase ya atención a lo que pasaba allí dentro.

-Nosotros somos vampiros. –El moreno hablaba despacio para que la chica tuviera tiempo de asimilar todo. -Eso que sientes es sed. Necesitamos beber sangre para mantenernos en este mundo. –Al ver como Historia miraba al caballo tendido en el suelo especificó. –Sangre humana.

Así como las palabras iban calando en su interior se dejo caer contra la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Sus temores se habían confirmado, se había convertido en un monstruo. Un vampiro.

-Vamos a sacar esto de aquí y sentémonos a hablar tranquilamente ¿de acuerdo? Te explicaremos todo lo que quieras saber.

El rubio levantó el caballo sin esfuerzo alguno y lo dejo fuera de la cabaña mientras el moreno recolocaba los jergones de paja para crear un círculo. Una vez hecho esto Bertolt se acercó a Historia y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Lentamente la chica acabo aceptándola y los dos fueron a sentarse con los demás en el círculo.  Estuvieron hablando durante horas, la chica les conto todo lo que había pasado en la granja y ellos intentaron explicárselo lo mejor que pudieron.

 

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

La charla había dejado a Historia totalmente derrotada. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno de la noche a la mañana y seguiría así durante toda la eternidad.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Annie habló por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Ven con nosotros. –Lo dijo como si nada.

-¡Oye Annie! –El rubio se apresuro a interrumpir antes de que Historia pudiera decir nada. –No te adelantes, eso es algo que tendríamos que discutir.

Los dos iniciaron un duelo de miradas que ninguno parecía dispuesto a abandonar. Bertolt se levanto y cogió del brazo a los otros dos llevándoselos mientras ignoraba sus quejas.

-Discúlpanos un momento, ahora volvemos.

Los tres salieron fuera y cerraron la puerta.

Historia se quedo sola de nuevo. La invitación de Annie la había pillado por sorpresa. Durante toda la noche no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra y de repente le decía aquello. Realmente no sabía que pensar. Acababa de conocerles. Habían estado hablando de herir personas y alimentarse de ellas como si fuera lo más normal de mundo. Sin duda eran monstruos pero ahora ella también lo era. Tal vez era buena idea acompañarles. Tampoco es que hubiera decidido que hacer ni a donde ir. Quizá con ellos encontrara una forma de seguir con su vida. Por desgracia parecía que los otros dos no estaban tan dispuestos como Annie a aceptarla en su grupo. Esto no sorprendió a Historia. El rechazo la había acompañado desde su nacimiento, no esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.

 

Fuera los tres vampiros tenían una acalorada discusión.

-Annie, ¿a que ha venido eso?

La mujer no le miraba, era como si aquella conversación la irritara.

-No puedes meterla en casa así porque si. Ni siquiera lo hemos hablado.

-Reiner… a mi me parece una buena idea. –El moreno se atrevió a intervenir.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también? ¿Pero la habéis visto? Lleva “problemas” tatuado en la frente. ¿No creéis que ya hemos tenido bastantes últimamente?

Al oír esto último la rubia agacho la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo le tapara la cara.

Bertolt se acerco a Reiner poniéndole la mano sobre la espalda intentando calmarle.

-Sí, he visto a una niña que está perdida y tiene miedo. ¿De verdad quieres dejarla aquí sola? Sé que en el fondo tienes incluso más ganas que yo de que venga con nosotros. –La sonrisa amable del moreno hizo que su compañero se derritiera por dentro, aunque intentó que no se notara mucho.

-Puede ser, pero alguien tiene que pensar objetivamente.

-Yo no voy a dejarla aquí. –La voz de Annie sonaba decidida. –Si no la queréis en casa la llevaré a otro sitio.

-Annie, espera. –El moreno no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo la conversación. –Tenemos que seguir juntos, lo prometimos ¿recuerdas?

La tensión que había entre los tres podía palparse.

-Llevémosla a casa. –Finalmente el rubio accedió. Ellos eran como su familia, no podía permitir que acabaran separados.

Toda la tensión desapareció y los tres sonrieron.

 

Al entrar de nuevo vieron que Historia estaba de pie esperándolos, nerviosamente retorcía con las manos el borde de su camisa.

-…Em.… yo no quiero causaros problemas, por favor no os peléis por mí. Yo solo… me iré de aquí y dejare de molestaros. Muchas gracias por ayudarme. –Hablaba tan bajo que apenas se le oía.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero entonces Reiner la agarró del brazo.

-¿Dónde vas? Falta poco más de una hora para que amanezca. No te puedes ir ahora, además, -El rubio le sujetó la cara con la mano y se acerco para mirarle los ojos desde más cerca. –mírate. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes? Dudo que puedas salir siquiera del bosque por ti misma.

Le retiró la mano de la cara para colocársela en el hombro amistosamente.

-Por hoy vayámonos a dormir, y mañana ¿querrías venir con nosotros? Nuestra casa no es ninguna mansión pero hay espacio para ti si lo quieres.

Historia era incapaz de articular palabra, era la primera vez que le pedían ser parte de algo. Miró a los tres viendo aceptación en sus rostros y tímidamente asintió.

Pese a los nervios que sentía al pensar en la próxima noche el cansancio le pudo y cayó dormida enseguida.


	6. ¿Última oportunidad?

Historia estaba en su habitación, llevaba horas dándole vueltas a su conversación con Ymir. La bruja le había dicho cosas hirientes pero aun así su disculpa no había ido tan mal como había esperado. Sin embargo era cierto que la mujer no había dicho nada después de que Historia lograra pedirle perdón por lo que la chica no podía estar segura de qué pensaba de ella.

Fue entonces cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Dio permiso para entrar y vio como Reiner aparecía.

-Hola. Ya estamos de vuelta. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? ¿Algún problema con la bruja?

-No, tranquilo. –La chica sonrió ligeramente.

-Bien, -El hombre se aclaró la garganta y empezó a rebuscar en una bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro. –Te he traído algo… em, no te enfades ¿vale?

La ilusión dejó paso a la confusión en el rostro de Historia.

Fuese lo que fuese Reiner no lograba hallarlo dentro de la enorme bolsa. Se apoyó en el suelo para poder buscar mejor.

-¿Pero dónde…?

-¿Qué es todo eso? –Historia se refería a el contenido de a bolsa que estaba a rebosar.

-Comida para la bruja, es todo lo que he podido conseguir.

-Se llama Ymir.

La sorpresa hizo que el rubio dejara de buscar por unos instantes.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

La chica se limitó a asentir.

-Bien. -Finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. -Aquí esta.

Se detuvo antes de sacarlo de la bolsa para mirar a Historia a los ojos pero acabó por enseñárselo. Era una botella de cristal y dentro había un líquido granate y espeso. Al verlo la joven giró la cara.

-Vamos Historia. –Reiner dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. –Tienes que hacerlo.

El hombre le quito el corcho a la botella y se la acercó a la chica. Ella empujo con su mano el brazo del rubio intentando alejar la sangre. Su cara estaba crispada por el sufrimiento. Ya no podía más con aquel rifirrafe. Estaba deseando lanzarse a por la botella pero al mismo tiempo sentirse así la ponía enferma. Cerró los ojos.

-Por favor no me hagas esto. –La voz de la joven sonaba contenida. Estaba usando hasta el último ápice de voluntad que le quedaba para mantenerse quieta.

Reiner volvió a tapar la botella y la dejó en la cama. Se acercó un poco más a Historia y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Bert, Annie y yo llevamos largos años juntos. Hemos pasado por mucho y somos como una familia. Cuidamos los unos de los otros. –Había intensidad en sus palabras. -De verdad que queremos que formes parte de nosotros así que déjanos cuidarte. No soportamos ver cómo te consumes día a día.

La joven se conmovió con las palabras de Reiner creándose una sensación cálida en su pecho que no tenía nada que ver con la sed. Aquello era algo que había querido durante toda su vida, alguien que se preocupara por ella y la quisiera tal y como era, alguien en quien poder confiar. Sería tan fácil rendirse, aceptar y ganar todo eso. Sin embargo el precio era demasiado alto para Historia.

-Me hace muy feliz que penséis en mí de esa forma. –Cogió la mano que la sujetaba del hombro y la sostuvo entre las suyas. –Pero simplemente no puedo. ¿Tanto os cuesta entender que prefiera morir y evitarle sufrimiento a otras personas?

Entonces Reiner retiró la mano y miró al suelo apoyando los brazos en las piernas con gesto de derrota.

-Entonces piensas que somos monstruos desalmados por hacer lo que hacemos.

Historia se apresuró a hablar.

-¡No! Vosotros no tenéis la culpa, no es como si lo hicierais por gusto. Entiendo que queráis seguir viviendo…

La chica no sabía cómo seguir, se podía ver el apuro en su cara. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa triste y le coloco la mano en la cabeza revolviéndole el pelo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-No vamos a forzarte a nada, decidas lo que decidas nosotros estaremos aquí para ti y lo aceptaremos.

Se levantó y se echó la bolsa al hombro de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera salir Historia volvió a hablar.

-¿Echas de menos a Marco?

Algo en el tono de voz de la chica hizo que a Reiner se le formara un nudo en el estómago. Se giró lentamente. Seguía sentada pero estaba encogida mirándose las manos entrelazadas.

-Un poco. No es que lo apreciara especialmente, no era nadie comparado con vosotros pero era buen chaval. –El hombre dejo escapar un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo. -Deja de culparte por ello Historia, fue un accidente. No pudiste evitarlo.

El rubio se acerco de nuevo a la chica y le beso en la cabeza. Ella al darse cuenta alzó la mirada con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que alguien le daba un beso en toda su vida. Ni siquiera sus abuelos le habían dado uno alguna vez. No sabía la manera en la que debía reaccionar a continuación así que se quedó inmóvil con los ojos de par en par.

-No le des más vueltas a eso ¿vale? Bueno, te dejo tranquila.

Esta vez sí, Reiner salió de la habitación.

Historia se dio cuenta de que la botella seguía en su cama. Después de mirarla durante minutos se atrevió a cogerla. Al levantarla el liquido se movió en su interior, haciéndola más tentadora. Tras unos momentos intentando aclarar su mente se levantó aun con el recipiente en la mano y dejó la habitación. Aquellos corredores llevaban a varias salidas posibles, la chica se dirigió a la más cercana. Moviendo una pesada puerta de piedra llego a unas escalerillas estrechas que llevaban al exterior, a una zona llena de maleza. Los arbustos y plantas crecían altas y salvajes, algunas sobrepasando a Historia. Las casas del pueblo podían verse a través de ellas bastante cerca. El cielo estaba nublado y no podía verse ni una sola estrella. El ambiente estaba cargado y podía sentirse que pronto iba a llover. Había ido allí con la intención de tirar aquella maldita tentación lo más lejos posible, pero ahora parecía que esa botella se hubiera pegado a su piel. Sus dedos se agarrotaban alrededor del vidrio y no era capaz de relajarlos. Mientras miraba la botella con tanta intensidad que creía ser capaz de hacerla estallar una gota cayó sobre ella resbalando por la superficie transparente. De repente una lluvia fría e intensa empezó a caer del cielo. En unos instantes Historia estaba calada hasta los huesos pero aun así no se había movido ni un milímetro. Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y levanto el brazo con la botella en alto. Iba a estrellarla con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo pero en el último segundo se detuvo. La ansiedad hacía que hubiera empezado a respirar exageradamente aunque no lo necesitara. Sabía que posiblemente esta era la última oportunidad que tenia de sobrevivir. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para nada, llegar allí le había costado tres veces más de lo normal. Si tiraba aquella sangre seria como volarse la cabeza ella misma. Volvió a acercarse el recipiente y lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho. Con manos temblorosas intento quitar el corcho, después de unos cuantos intentos parecía que lo iba a conseguir pero entonces la lluvia hizo que la botella se le escurriera entre los dedos. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Historia no pudo más que mirar como lentamente el recipiente caía y el impacto la hacía romperse a sus pies. Se quedó ahí incapaz de moverse, con los ojos clavados donde la sangre se estaba mezclando con el barro que había en el suelo. Un aluvión de emociones la inundo. Ira, frustración, vergüenza, alivio, todo mezclado en un torbellino voraz que hacía imposible distinguir cual de todas sentía con más fuerza. Se dejó caer de rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que tuvo que apoyar los brazos también. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo y podía oler como el sabroso aroma de la sangre se entrelazaba con el frio y desagradable olor del lodo y la mugre. Hundió los dedos en la tierra mientras apretaba los dientes. Sus últimas lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que resbalaba por su cara. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Miró hacia el cielo negro, las gotas caían furiosamente sobre ella y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Poco a poco el llanto dejo paso a una risa amarga. Estaba claro que Dios la odiaba y estaba ensañándose con ella. Se sentía patética. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras seguía allí, en el suelo, sintiendo la presión de la lluvia en su cuerpo. Cuando dejó de llover se levantó lentamente y volvió dentro.

Tenía intención de volver a su habitación pero a mitad de camino tuvo que detenerse apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Estas bien? -Annie apareció de repente sorprendiendo a Historia. La más alta miraba con preocupación la ropa mojada de la otra. -¿Has estado fuera?

-Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire pero ha empezado a llover. –En un intento por disimular su malestar la joven trató de separar la ropa pegada a su cuerpo con una risa falsa.

-¿Has estado en el pueblo? –Fijándose bien podía apreciarse un pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Annie.

-No. –Una parte de Historia odiaba decepcionar a la otra rubia.

-Bueno, te estaba buscando. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿A mí? –La chica no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ya que no se le ocurría en que pudiera ser necesitada.

-¿No sabrás cocinar por casualidad?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien. Hace décadas que yo no lo hago y de todas formas nunca llegué a aprender realmente. Hay que cocinar algo para la bruja. Si fuese por mi le habría dado un trozo de pan con un vaso de agua sin más pero Bert insiste en que si queremos convencerla de que se quede lo mejor es darle de comer apropiadamente.

-Vale, me cambio y ahora voy.

 

 

Más tarde los cuatro estaban reunidos en aquella habitación. La sala era bastante amplia, había una cama y una mesa con algunas sillas. En un rincón había una cocina con un par de fuegos para distintos usos y unos armarios en los que había ollas y otros utensilios de cocina.

Historia seguía paso por paso una de las recetas que conocía de memoria mientras tarareaba una melodía para sí misma. No sabía por qué pero el cocinar la había puesto de buen humor, le hacía sentir como si volviera a ser una persona normal. Mientras tanto los otros tres seguían con curiosidad cada movimiento de la rubia. Aunque aquella era una escena de lo más cotidiana para cualquiera, para ellos era como ver algo de otro planeta.

-Es una lástima que no hayas podido traer algo de carne. Hace demasiado tiempo que no come nada y le hubiera venido bien para recuperar energías. De todas formas puedo apañármelas con esto.

-Me colé en un cobertizo que estaba lleno de verduras y hortalizas, el dueño debía de comerciar con ellas. Llené la bolsa todo lo que pude y no me preocupe de buscar más, pensé que con esto habría más que suficiente.

-Espera, ¿has robado esto?

-Vamos Historia, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Aporrear la puerta del hombre hasta que me abriera y decir “Hola buen señor vengo a comprar algunas de sus verduras a las dos de la madrugada como cualquier ciudadano honrado y normal”

-No pero podrías haberle dejado el dinero donde cogiste todo.

Reiner iba a replicar pero Annie le propinó un codazo en las costillas dejándolo doblado. Una vez que se sobrepuso al golpe volvió a sonreír.

-Lo siento pero no todos podemos ser unos angelitos caídos del cielo como tú.

Esto le costó otro codazo por parte de su amiga, esta vez con más fuerza.

Historia volvió toda su atención al puchero para disimular la vergüenza que le había producido el comentario del rubio. Este al ver su reacción sonrió aún más. Entonces la chica cogió el cucharón de madera que estaba usando para dar vueltas al contenido de la olla y llenándola un poco se la fue a llevar a la boca. Bertolt, que era el que más cerca estaba de ella, la detuvo.

-Yo que tu no haría eso.

-Pero tengo que comprobar si está bien de sabor. No iba a comérmelo, solo a saborearlo un poco.

-Pues adelante.

La chica simplemente se mojó los labios con el caldo esperando saborear las distintas verduras que había usado pero en su lugar un sabor agrio inundó su boca haciéndole arrugar la nariz. Era tan amargo que creía que se le iba a caer la lengua.

-¿Pero qué? –Miró confundida a los demás que estaban conteniendo las ganas de reírse. -¿Si huele bien por qué sabe tan mal?

-Es parte de nuestra condición. Cualquier alimento que comas y que no sea sangre te sabrá así. Si te sirve de consuelo no creo que sepa mal oliendo tan bien.

Historia apagó el fuego y sirvió la comida en un plato.

-Yo ya tuve que hablar con ella ayer. Paso de hacerle de camarera. –Annie no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a ver a la bruja.

-No os preocupéis, puedo llevársela yo. –Historia se ofreció voluntaria.

 

 

Cuando la chica llegó a la celda encontró a Ymir durmiendo sentada contra la pared. La bruja parecía realmente incomoda y la postura forzada hacía que se le escapase un ligero ronquido, lo cual hizo reír a Historia.

-Ymir.

La mujer no reaccionó, siguió como si nada. La rubia se acercó a los barrotes y dejó el plato en el suelo junto con un vaso de agua.

-¡Ymir!

Esta vez sí que pareció enterarse. Dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Q-que?

Por un instante pareció desorientada. Se frotó los ojos con rapidez intentando despejar su vista. Fue entonces cuando vio a Historia e intento adoptar una pose digna aunque estando aun medio dormida era difícil.

-Te he traído comida.

-Bien, ya era hora. Empezaba a pensar que me ibais a dejar morir de hambre.

La castaña se acercó a los barrotes, no sin antes pensarlo dos veces ya que también se estaba acercando a Historia. Solo cuando esta se alejó un poco se atrevió a sacar los brazos de su celda. Con cautela levantó el plato para olerlo, cuando finalmente lo probó dejó escapar un sonido que rozaba lo obsceno.

-Joder que hambre tenía. Esto está buenísimo.

-¿En serio te gusta? Me alegro. –La chica no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio. Aun llevaba ese sabor horrible en la boca y le costaba creer que el mismo plato pudiera saber bien para otra persona.

-¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Es que lo has hecho tú?

Con algo de timidez Historia asintió.

-Vaya, pues cásate conmigo. Yo soy un maldito desastre para estas cosas.

-¿Eh? –El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que cada cosa que Ymir decía la sorprendía de una forma u otra.

En un visto y no visto el plato estaba vacío. Verla comer despertó algo de envidia en la rubia.

-Me comería tres más como este, ¿puedo repetir?

-No, lo siento. La próxima vez haré mayor cantidad. –Dijo esto sin pensar. No sabía por qué pero quería repetir aquella escena de nuevo.

Historia se acercó para recoger el plato vacío pero esta vez Ymir no intentó mantener las distancias. Sin moverse de donde estaba esperó a que la chica estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para cogerla de la muñeca.

-Suelta. -La rubia podía sentir el pulso a través de los dedos de la bruja e intentó soltarse pero la sujetaba firmemente -¡Suéltame!

Al ver la mirada de pánico de la chica acabó por soltarla.

-Tranquila, solo quería verte de cerca.

Historia se froto la piel que había sido tocada tratando de borrar la sensación rítmica que aun creía sentir.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás.

-¿Hacer el que? ¿Mirarte?

-No me toques nunca más. –La voz de la joven adquirió un tono amenazante, aun así tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

Empezó a sentir como la sed aparecía y se llevó la mano a la boca intentando controlarse, presionaba con tanta fuerza que sus uñas estaban arañándole las mejillas aunque parecía no darse cuenta. Ymir la miró preocupada durante unos instantes.

-No te ofendas pero tienes una pinta horrible.

Historia cerró los ojos en un gesto de cansancio, un poco más serena volvió a dirigirse a la bruja con algo de amargura.

-Soy consciente de ello.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ymir volvió a hablar.

-Oye, ¿A que vino todo lo que me dijiste ayer?

Historia se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué? –La chica estaba confusa, tal vez no había sido tan clara como ella creía. -Ya te lo dije, quería disculparme.

-Ya pero… quiero decir, ¿vosotros no os dedicáis a eso?

-¿A qué?

La castaña abrió la boca y enseñando los dientes mordió en el aire un par de veces. El sonidito resonó por toda la sala. Historia dedujo que se refería a morder a personas.

-Si se supone que siempre hacéis eso ¿por qué te disculpas? ¿O es que pides perdón cada vez que muerdes a alguien? –Una sonrisa pícara apareció en la cara de Ymir. -No me digas que encierras aquí a todas las mujeres que te encuentras en el bosque. Yo que estaba empezando a sentirme especial.

-¿Q-que…? ¡No! –Historia no entendía como Ymir era capaz de comportarse tan despreocupadamente estando en su situación. –¡Podría haberte matado! ¿Por qué actúas como si  no pasara nada? En el momento en que me viste aparecer por la puerta debiste haberme escupido como mínimo. Estas aquí por mi culpa, por supuesto que voy a pedirte perdón.

La actitud de Ymir hizo explotar a Historia y antes de darse cuenta ya había dicho todo eso. El repentino enfado de la rubia pilló por sorpresa a la bruja, necesitando unos segundos para asimilar la nueva faceta de la chica.

-No serías capaz de matarme ni aunque estuviera atada de pies y manos. –Después de reírse  se puso algo más seria. –Sinceramente no parece que estés disfrutando de todo esto así que no me apetece ser muy cruel contigo. No es que se me haya olvidado lo que hiciste, aun me debes una por eso. Ya se me ocurrirá algo con lo que puedas pagarme así que deja ya el tema.

Una cosa había estado rondando la cabeza de Ymir desde que llegó a aquel lugar, dudó un momento antes de decidirse a hablar de ello.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí.

-¿Qué hacías tirada en mitad del bosque?

Historia se tomó su tiempo intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-Había huido de aquí y…

-Espera, espera. ¿Es que no estás aquí porque quieres?

-Em… no, bueno… Igual esa no era la mejor palabra. –Viendo que la conversación iba a alargarse, la chica se sentó en el suelo con un suspiro. –Llevo aquí poco más de un mes. Annie y los demás me encontraron unos días después de convertirme en vampiro y me trajeron con ellos.

-¿O sea, que hasta hace un mes eras una persona normal?

Historia asintió.

-Sé que ellos solo quieren lo mejor para mí pero no puedo… -La rubia no se atrevía a mirar a Ymir por la vergüenza que le daba sincerarse. –No quiero hacer daño a nadie.

-¿Entonces te fuiste porque te obligaban a hacer cosas que no querías?

-No, no me obligan a nada pero para ellos todo esto es tan normal que en parte me asusta. Sin embargo han sido tan buenos conmigo que no puedo evitar sentir que los estoy decepcionando. Mi cabeza era un lio y no aguantaba más, así que me fui sin decirles nada. Como hacía mucho que no bebía sangre no tenía casi fuerzas así que no fui capaz de ir muy lejos. Cuando me encontraste ya no podía caminar. Si no me hubieras sacado de allí, hubiera llegado el día y la luz del sol me habría quemado hasta que solo hubieran quedado cenizas.

-En ese caso me alegro de haber estado ahí.

Al oír eso la expresión en la cara de Historia cambió a una que Ymir fue incapaz de entender.

-Bueno, tengo que irme.

La joven se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y recogió el plato.

-Buenas noches, em… no, buenos días… -Al ver que Ymir no comprendía lo que decía se explicó. –Aun no logro acostumbrarme. Va a hacerse de día así que me voy a dormir.

Historia salió de la habitación con una última sonrisa nerviosa como despedida.

-¡Que duermas bien! –La bruja gritó esperando que la chica aun pudiera oírla y entonces una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Por fin ha llegado mi gran momento.


	7. Acuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: En este capítulo hay una escena de lime (chicoxchico). Sé que la mayoría estáis esperando yuri pero no os preocupéis, las parejas principales de este fic son YmirxHistoria y MikasaxAnnie asi que habrá yuri de sobra. Simplemente quiero dedicar a todas mis parejas un mínimo de atención. Si no os gusta el yaoi es tan simple como saltar esa parte, no afectará a la historia. Aun con todo os aseguro que habrá como mucho un par más de escenas yaoi, el resto será yuri. Perdón si esto os causa algún tipo de molestia.

Decidió esperar durante media hora. Para estar segura de que pasaba el tiempo fue contando cada segundo mentalmente, era horrible pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería estropear su única oportunidad de salir de ahí.

-Mil cuatrocientos cuarenta y siete titanes trepando un muro, mil cuatrocientos cuarenta y ocho titanes trepando un muro, mil cuatrocientos cuarenta y nueve titanes trepando un muro, mil cuatrocientos… -dejó escapar un gruñido de exasperación. –A la mierda, ya no aguanto más.

Se levantó y repasó su plan.

Normalmente las brujas tenían un talento innato, una especialidad en algún campo de la magia por decirse de algún modo y cada bruja tenía el suyo propio. El de Ymir era el elemento del aire pero a lo largo de su vida había logrado dominar también el fuego. Para su huida había decidido usar este último como herramienta. Calentaría las cadenas hasta el punto de poder romperlas y haría lo mismo con los barrotes, doblándolos hasta crear un hueco lo suficiente amplio para pasar por él. Una vez libre buscaría una salida intentando no ser descubierta. Si era verdad lo que Historia había dicho todos los vampiros del lugar deberían estar durmiendo, si actuaba con sigilo todo iría bien.

Sujetó entre sus manos la cadena que unía sus muñecas. Se concentró en la imagen mental, el metal fundiéndose bajo el calor de sus llamas. Normalmente no necesitaba centrarse mucho para crear su magia ya que tenía mucha práctica, pero en este caso las llamas debían alcanzar una temperatura muy alta.

Después de unos segundos forzando su mente abrió los ojos para descubrir que las cadenas estaban intactas. Desconcertada lo intentó varias veces sin obtener resultado. Ymir empezó a preocuparse pero no porque no lograra hacer el hechizo en sí, sino porque sentía  que algo en su interior no estaba bien.

 La magia era un ejercicio de coordinación física y mental. Cuando un hechizo o acción aparecía en la cabeza de una bruja, la energía mágica almacenada en su cuerpo se concentraba convirtiéndose en la imagen deseada. La bruja debía de ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo a modo de llave, permitiendo o cortando el flujo de energía a través de él para conseguir el resultado esperado.

Por alguna razón, aunque su mente funcionaba bien no era capaz de conectar con su cuerpo. Era como  si algo se interpusiera en el camino. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Intentó hallar una explicación, tal vez podía resolver el problema a tiempo y seguir con el plan. Sabía de la existencia de contra-hechizos que se utilizaban para bloquear algunos tipos de magia, pero aquel no era el caso. Además dudaba que alguien allí pudiera lograr algo así. Podía sentir que el problema estaba en su cuerpo.

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago al ocurrírsele otra posibilidad. Empezó a palparse por todo el cuerpo y a cachearse la ropa. No halló nada fuera de lo normal, todo estaba como recordaba antes de despertar allí y no llevaba encima nada que no fuera suyo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eso no era exactamente verdad. Se quedó mirando con temor los grilletes que ya se había acostumbrado a llevar. Los observó de cerca, aparentemente no había nada raro. Le venían algo sueltos y con un poco de esfuerzo pudo colar un dedo entre el metal y su muñeca, al hacerlo noto que por dentro tenían relieve. Intentó ver que era lo que sobresalía, podía ver parte de lo que parecía una gema incrustada en el interior del grillete. Viendo que su corazonada era cierta pateó con furia la pared. Aquella gema debía de ser un cristal de eitr. Ahora entendía porque se había sentido tan mal desde que estaba ahí. El cristal de eitr era un mineral muy difícil de encontrar y bastante caro pero su mayor cualidad era absorber la magia. Al estar en contacto con su cuerpo, cada vez que intentaba realizar un hechizo la energía mágica que se activaba en su interior era asimilada por la gema impidiendo que llegara a convertirse en algo más.

Después de una ejecución pública, aquel cristal era la peor pesadilla de cualquier bruja. Ymir no había tenido que lidiar nunca con él pero había oído hablar sobre ello. Sabia de cazadores que se gastaban fortunas en armas engarzadas con él para acabar más fácilmente con las brujas que perseguían, incluso había habido casos en los que los cazadores machacaban el cristal hasta reducirlo a polvo y obligaban a las brujas a inhalarlo o ingerirlo haciendo que la magia desapareciera por completo en ellas mientras que lentamente el mineral las envenenaba y morían. Su vida no corría peligro si solo estaba contra su piel pero no sabía si eso cambiaria si el contacto se alargaba en el tiempo.

Adiós a su gran plan y a cualquier posibilidad de salir de aquella celda por sí misma. Tendría que esperar a que la sacaran de allí por buen comportamiento.

-Mierda.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared y se resignó a pasar allí una buena temporada.

 

 

Petra y Levi llevaban más de una hora esperando a Hanji. Habían quedado como siempre para ir a desayunar juntos pero la mujer había tardado tanto que al final lo habían hecho los dos solos. Habían acabado y estaban de nuevo en la calle pero aun no había ni rastro de ella.

-¡Jefe, mire!

El hombre que estaba ensimismado en su enfado se giró para ver a que se refería su compañera. Al parecer sin que él lo notara había entrado en un callejón que había al lado de la taberna y estaba agachada sobre algo. Se acercó y vio una caja llena de gatos. Uno más grande y el resto muy pequeños, amontonados unos encima de otros y con los ojos cerrados porque eran tan jóvenes que aún no los habían abierto.

-Mire que chiquititos son. –La mujer sonreía ante una imagen tan bonita. –Deben de tener tan solo días.

-Son tan pequeños que dan grima.

-No sea así. –La mujer fingió molestarse. –Mire ese, jefe. –Dijo mientras señalaba a uno que estaba un poco apartado del resto, parecía algo más pequeño que los demás y su pelaje era completamente negro. –Se parece a usted. –Intento disimular una risa sin mucho éxito. –Seguro que cuando crezca algo más tendrá cara de pocos amigos.

El hombre la miro como si pudiera matarla con solo desearlo.

-¡Sí! Justo a esa cara me refería. –Se rio mientras señalaba al moreno.

-Petra… -La voz de Levi contenía tal instinto asesino que cualquier otro hubiera empezado a temblar pero Petra conocía bien al hombre y sabia hasta qué punto se podía bromear con él. -Creo que últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo con Hanji.

La pelirroja se levantó y miró por última vez a los gatitos.

-Bueno, creo que voy a ir a ver qué ha pasado con ella. Seguro que se quedó despierta hasta tarde y sigue en su casa durmiendo. Luego nos vemos.

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante se despidió.

-Yo iré a hablar con Erwin. Te espero en el gremio en una hora.

Cada uno se fue en una dirección.

 

El gremio de cazadores de Trost era conocido por la valía de sus miembros. En él se agrupaban personas especializadas en la caza de todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales, vampiros, brujas, hombres lobo, demonios… Los mejores cazadores creaban sus propios equipos con sus hombres de confianza. Normalmente se dedicaban únicamente a un tipo de objetivo, el equipo de Levi perseguía únicamente brujas. El edificio del gremio se encontraba en la plaza central del pueblo. Allí los cazadores se reunían y compartían sus aventuras, buscaban trabajos o simplemente tomaban algo. También había habitaciones para cazadores de fuera que pudieran estar de paso en medio de alguna misión. El hombre a la cabeza del gremio era Erwin Smith.

Levi llegó al edificio y nada más entrar fue recibido por el bullicio. El salón estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres que hablaban y reían esparcidos por varias mesas. Aquel ambiente ruidoso le ponía de los nervios así que rara vez quedaba allí con su equipo, siempre solían ir a otros sitios para planear sus estrategias. Solo iba allí cuando quería ver a Erwin. Se dirigió al fondo de la sala donde había una puerta, al lado había un hombre que al verlo llegar lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y lo dejó pasar. Un pasillo llevaba a unas escaleras, tras subir dos pisos llamó a la puerta del despacho de Erwin. Al oír como este le daba permiso desde el otro lado entró. Se dejó caer en un sillón delante del escritorio donde el dueño del despacho estaba trabajando. Después de escribir unas cuantas líneas más en sus papeles el rubio levanto la vista para recibir a su visita.

-Buenos días. –Miro su reloj de muñeca. –Que raro que estés por aquí a estas horas. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No mucho, la verdad. Hanji no ha aparecido esta mañana y Petra ha ido a buscarla. Aunque tampoco creo que hubiéramos llegado a hacer mucho si hubiera aparecido a la hora. No hay rastro de la bruja. No sé cómo esa zorra se las arregló para escapar, la teníamos y de repente se esfumó en el aire.

-Bueno, por eso son brujas ¿no? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. –El tono de voz del hombre era cordial pero tenía un ligero tono de burla.

-Llevábamos tres días y tres noches enteras persiguiéndola sin descanso y mis niveles de paciencia están al mínimo, así que bromas las justas.

Levi se fijó en la cantidad de documentos que había sobre el escritorio.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Sí, últimamente hemos estado bastante ocupados con los vampiros. Uno de nuestros mayores colaboradores está presionándonos con reducir sus donaciones ya que no está obteniendo los resultados que quiere. Ese hombre prácticamente sostiene al gremio económicamente así que no me ha quedado más remedio que poner a todos los cazadores de vampiros disponibles a cumplir con sus exigencias. De todas formas esto no te afecta así que no te diré más.

-Así que ese ricachón tiene una razón para ir regalándonos todo ese dineral. Ya me parecía a mí que eso era ser demasiado generoso.

Sabiendo que no iba a conseguir más información sobre el tema, el moreno se levantó pero en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta rodeó el escritorio y se quedó de pie junto al sillón de Erwin.

-Petra estará por aquí en cuarenta minutos.

Con un último vistazo a sus papeles el rubio dejó la pluma sobre la mesa.

-Supongo que puedo tomar un merecido descanso.

Levi se inclinó y comenzó a besar al rubio que lo recibió con ganas. Lentamente se fue sentando en el regazo del hombre. El beso fue ganando intensidad poco a poco, las manos de Levi empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de Erwin y pronto empezaron a recorrer los músculos del rubio sintiendo como se movían con cada respiración. Después de un par de minutos besándose, Erwin colocó su mano en la entrepierna de Levi notando su excitación y empezó a frotar a través de la tela. La respiración del moreno se hizo más pesada. El más alto empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del otro y coló su mano hasta alcanzar su erección. Empezó a mover su mano rítmicamente mientras sus leguas seguían peleándose. Lentamente el placer fue inundando el cuerpo de Levi hasta que necesito romper el beso para coger más aire. Sentía que el final estaba cerca.

-Espera Erwin.

El moreno sujetó la muñeca del otro y este sacó la mano del pantalón. Levi se puso en pie para luego agacharse delante del sillón y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio. Agarró el pene erecto con la mano frotándolo un par de veces hasta que se lo metió en la boca. El contacto húmedo y cálido hizo que Erwin emitiera un pequeño gemido. Levi comenzó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo intentando mantener el ritmo. El rubio paso la mano por la cabeza del otro presionando ligeramente para que Levi profundizara más. Durante minutos ambos permanecieron así hasta que Erwin tiró un poco del pelo del moreno para que este levantara la cabeza sacándose el miembro de la boca. El más alto se puso en pie y agarró al otro del brazo para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo y lo colocó de espaldas a él, apoyado contra el escritorio. Le bajó los pantalones para tener pleno acceso a él. Levi podía sentir como Erwin apretaba su erección contra su espalda. El rubio se chupó dos dedos y llevó la mano hasta el culo del moreno, lentamente introdujo uno y comenzó a moverlo mientras llenaba el cuello del otro de besos y mordiscos. Cuando lo vio posible llevo el segundo dedo al interior del moreno, quien había empezado a mover las caderas intentando que los dedos de Erwin profundizaran más en él. Levi necesitaba más. Quería sentir al rubio en su interior. Pero debido a su carácter se negaba a pedirle al otro lo que quería. Aun así Erwin conocía bien a su compañero y podía sentir el ansia en su cuerpo, lo que le produjo una sonrisa de triunfo. Con un último mordisco dejo de prestarle a atención a su cuello y llevo su erección hasta la entrada del moreno. Lentamente se introdujo todo lo que pudo mientras Levi intentaba relajar la zona. Entonces el más alto comenzó a moverse provocando algún que otro gemido en el moreno, aunque este intentara mantenerse en silencio. La comezón que Levi sentía en su miembro era insoportable, así que empezó a tocarse a si mismo haciendo que el placer  se doblara. La excitación acumulada desde que habían comenzado a besarse y la intensidad del placer hizo que Levi alcanzara el clímax enseguida, sintiendo el calor de su semen en la mano. Pronto las envestidas de Erwin se hicieron más fuertes y el ritmo más rápido. Él también estaba cerca del final. Con una última y profunda envestida llegó al orgasmo. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó dejo caer su peso sobre el moreno. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Después de permanecer unos segundos así y una vez que sus cuerpos se habían sobrepuesto al esfuerzo Levi se giró para estar frente a frente con Erwin. Los dos compartieron un beso esta vez más pausado.

 

 

Petra recorrió el camino hasta casa de Hanji y llamó a la puerta. Tras permanecer ahí de pie unos instantes sin percibir movimiento al otro lado, intentó mirar por las ventanas pero las cortinas estaban echadas y no le permitían ver el interior de la casa. Decidió comprobar si la puerta de atrás estaba abierta, Hanji solo la cerraba cuando salía de casa. Si eran ciertas sus sospechas y se había quedado dormida podría ser que no la hubiera oído llamar. Rodeó la casa y llegó a la parte trasera donde había un pequeño huertecillo. Empujó la puerta y esta se abrió pero de repente algo la bloqueó. La cabeza de Hanji apareció por el espacio abierto sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, la mujer de gafas abrió la puerta un poco más al ver que era Petra quien estaba ahí pero lo justo para que se le viera de cuerpo completo. Hanji tenía un aspecto horrible, intentaba sujetarse una manta alrededor de los hombros, su pelo era un desastre y el tono morado de sus ojos hacia evidente que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-Buenos días.

Intentó decir algo más pero empezó a toser.

-H-hola, ¿estás bien? –Petra había ido hasta allí con la intención de reprender a la mujer por faltar al trabajo como muchas otras veces había tenido que hacer pero al verla en ese estado no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Um… No del todo. –Aun con todo consiguió dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja. Ayer llegue a casa y empecé a sentirme mal, creo que por la noche he tenido fiebre. –Volvió a toser un par de veces.- Siento no haber acudido esta mañana.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Has comido algo? Si quieres puedo prepararte alguna cosa.

-¿Eh? N-no, no hace falta. Tú tranquila, además si te quedas seguro que te lo pego.

Por alguna razón la mujer estaba nerviosa. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que a Hanji no le agradaba la idea de que ella estuviera ahí.

-Em… vale, entonces te dejo para que descanses. Tómate un par de días para recuperarte, yo me encargo de decírselo a Levi.

-Me parece bien. Adiós.

Después de sonreír cerró la puerta en la cara de Petra sin darle oportunidad a la joven de despedirse. Algo preocupada se alejó encaminándose al gremio. Al otro lado de la puerta Hanji dejó caer la manta y se adentró en la habitación donde había pasado toda la noche.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde iba?

 

Unos minutos después Levi y Petra salían del gremio mientras esta le contaba lo que había pasado durante su visita a la casa de Hanji.

-Parecía bastante enferma.

-Ya veo, bueno que se le va a hacer. Lo mejor será que nos tomemos todos unos días de descanso. Esta última semana ha sido un puto infierno. El lunes empezaremos de nuevo, seguro que para entonces Hanji ya se ha recuperado. Buscaremos un nuevo objetivo y nos centraremos en él.

Petra sonrió ampliamente ante la expectativa de tener vacaciones. La verdad es que las necesitaba. Normalmente la caza de seres sobrenaturales era agotadora, mucho más si se trataba de brujas ya que siempre tenían muchos recursos para escapar, pero aquella bruja en concreto los había llevado al límite. Posiblemente era la más poderosa a la que ella se había enfrentado hasta la fecha.

-¡Muchas gracias jefe!

El moreno movió la mano indicándole a la mujer que no hacía falta darlas. Se giró y comenzó a andar camino a su casa.

-El lunes os quiero a las dos a punto y a pleno rendimiento ¿entendido?

-¡Si, señor!

Petra contestó con algo de humor imitando a los soldados del ejército real llevándose el puño al pecho mientras el otro hombre se despedía con un gesto perezoso de la mano.

 

 

 

El sonido de pasos avisó a Ymir de la llegada de alguien. Tres personas entraron en la habitación. La única a la que conocía era Annie que entro la última. Delante de ella estaban dos hombres bastante altos. EL rubio se adelantó y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, ¿ya sabes lo que quieres hacer?

Ymir se les quedó mirando durante unos instantes. Aun le costaba creer la situación en la que se había metido. Ella siempre había sabido esquivar los problemas, aunque eso era fácil al estar sola y preocuparse únicamente de sí misma. Cada vez que pensaba en lo imbécil que había sido por intentar ayudar a alguien le entraban ganas de golpearse la cabeza con la pared, sabia de sobras que eso siempre traía consecuencias. Pero luego recordaba la mirada azul de Historia y no podía evitar sentirse bien ya que salvarla había sido lo correcto, aun sabiendo a donde le había llevado hacerlo. Esa contradicción era lo que enfadaba más a Ymir, sabía que había sido estúpida pero estúpidamente no se sentía mal por ello. Lo peor de todo es que esta vez no le quedaba otra más que pasar por el aro y aceptar las condiciones de aquella gente si no quería que la dejasen seca en cuestión de minutos.

-Antes decidme porque me habéis puesto esto. –Ymir levantó las manos señalando los grilletes. –Este cristal puede matarme quítamelo ahora mismo.

Ymir sabía que estaba exagerando pero tal vez ellos no y a lo mejor podía convencerlos.

-Sí, claro. También te dejamos la puerta abierta si quieres. –Reiner se burló y se rio de su propia broma. –Así que te has dado cuenta. ¿Acaso has probado a hacer magia? ¿No estarías intentado escapar, o peor, hacernos daño?

-Nah. Es que yo soy muy lista, nada más.

Ymir consiguió parecer calmada. Por alguna razón aquel tipo le estaba cayendo muy mal y así era más fácil ser cortante.

-¿Si? Menos mal porque si hubieras intentado escapar esta conversación dejaría de ser tan cordial.

-Eh, relájate. Ya le dije a la rubita de ahí que no quiero problemas.

Reiner logró controlar la risa que quería salir a flote, aunque no podía verla porque la tenía detrás podía sentir la irritación de Annie desde allí.

-Además estáis de suerte porque he decidido trabajar con vosotros, es un lujo que no muchos se pueden permitir así que sentiros afortunados.

-Bien. Yo soy Reiner, él es Bertolt y ella Annie. A partir de ahora vas a servirnos así que lo mejor es que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo soy Ymir. ¿Solo estáis vosotros en todo el lugar?

-Si, nosotros e Historia. Nadie más.

La bruja sintió algo de optimismo. Siendo esos pocos sería fácil escapar.

-Tu trabajo consistirá en permanecer despierta por el día y vigilar que nadie entre aquí. Tendrás una habitación propia y más adelante podrás ir al pueblo de vez en cuando si quieres. De momento te dejaremos encerrada un par de días más por lo de intentar huir. No pongas esa cara, así tendremos más tiempo para conocernos mejor.

Reiner volvió a reírse.

-Oh si, por cierto aunque te saquemos de la celda seguirás llevando los grilletes. Te lo digo para que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces de que os sirve tenerme aquí? Además si entra alguien no podré defenderme.

-Con que vigiles y nos avises si pasa algo es suficiente. La mayor parte de las veces la gente que entra aquí lo hace por casualidad al dar con alguna de las entradas, con que les digas cualquier cosa se irán.

El hombre hizo una pausa pensando.

-Creo que eso es todo lo que te teníamos que decir. Que pases una buena noche.

-Eh espera, -los tres se estaban marchando y no le hacían caso- ¡espera! Si me vais a dejar aquí al menos ponedme una cama o algo. Dormir en este suelo es una puta tortura.

El rubio se giró y con burla contesto de la misma forma que Ymir hacía un momento.

-Nah.

Los tres se marcharon dejando atrás a una Ymir muy cabreada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voy a ir de vacaciones a la playa así que no creo que pueda actualizar el próximo lunes. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.


	8. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Historia estaba algo nerviosa. Sus compañeros habían ido a hablar con la bruja y sabía lo que estaba en juego en esa conversación.

La vida de Ymir.

Aunque esta había frustrado su intento de dejar de existir sacándola de aquel bosque no le deseaba ningún mal, todo lo contrario. Lo que la hacía temer en aquella situación era el carácter de la mujer, tras sus pequeñas charlas Historia había descubierto que la bruja era algo difícil de tratar. Creía conocer lo suficiente a sus compañeros como para saber que si Ymir elegía las palabras erróneas no dudarían en deshacerse de ella. Le hubiese gustado acompañar a los demás para poder defenderla llegado el momento pero tenía miedo de no ser capaz de controlarse por culpa de su sed.

Después de esperar durante largos minutos decidió ir a buscar a alguien para que le contase que había pasado, seguramente ya habían acabado de hablar. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y le costó bastante ponerse de pie pero tenía que saber lo que iba a pasar con Ymir. Seguramente todos estarían en la sala de estar así que se dirigió hacia allá. Sin embargo, al pasar por delante del cuarto de Reiner y Bertolt oyó sus voces. Sintió alivio por no tener que caminar más y fue a llamar a la puerta que estaba entreabierta pero entonces un nombre en la conversación de los dos captó su atención y la hizo detenerse en seco.

-No la aguanto. Al menos Marco era educado. Esta mujer nos va a dar más problemas de los que nos va a solucionar. ¿Tan difícil es vivir tranquilos? No digo para siempre, no, con unos cuantos días me basta.

La voz de Reiner estaba cargada de enfado. Al parecer sus temores se habían hecho realidad, Ymir había molestado a Reiner de alguna forma. Pero por como hablaba se podía entender que habían aceptado que se quedara. Quería saber más pero no quería incomodar aún más al rubio.

-Tranquilo. Ya sé que con todo esto de la bruja, lo de Marco, lo de Historia… -El moreno hizo una pausa y su voz ganó algo de emoción. –Lo de Mina… Sé que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros pero ya verás como pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

La atmosfera estaba volviéndose algo intima así que Historia se marchó un poco incomoda. La muchacha empezó a sentirse mal. Ella era para sus compañeros una molestia y encima les traía a Ymir para causarles más preocupaciones aun. Hubiera seguido dándole vueltas a esto pero algo en lo que había oído la había intrigado. ¿Quién era Mina? Nunca había oído ese nombre allí pero por como hablaban de ella debía de ser alguien importante para ellos. Siguió hasta volver de nuevo a su habitación, deseando tumbarse otra vez. Fue a entrar pero entonces se topó con Annie que salía de allí.

-¿Annie?

-Venía a ver como estabas y a contarte lo que ha pasado con la bruja.

-Ymir, -la más baja se froto los ojos con cansancio- se llama Ymir.

-Si bueno, como sea.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar Historia fue a la cama, solo quería sentarse pero acabó tumbándose por que empezaba a marearse. Al verla hacer esto Annie la imitó tumbándose a su lado. Sin saber cómo habían cogido esa pequeña costumbre. Ambas habían pasado bastantes noches así, tumbadas la una al lado de la otra conversando. Aunque mayormente la que hablaba era Historia. Annie estudio el rostro cansado de la otra joven que había cerrado los ojos.

-Tranquila, no me duermo. Puedes seguir hablando.

Annie dejó escapar un suspiro para intentar deshacerse de su preocupación por la otra rubia sin éxito y siguió con la conversación.

-Ha aceptado. Pero hemos descubierto que ha intentado escaparse, –Al oír esto Historia abrió los ojos mirando a su amiga con inquietud. –por lo que se quedará encerrada un par de días más como castigo.

La más joven respiró aliviada, en esos segundos había pasado todo tipo de castigos posibles por su mente y aquello era casi un favor. El estar echada le estaba haciendo bien y ya se encontraba algo mejor.

-Lo malo es que es un poco…

-¿Difícil?

-Yo iba a decir bocazas pero también me vale. No creo que tarde mucho en enfadar lo suficiente a Reiner como para que la parta en dos como una ramita.

Al ver el pánico en los ojos azules de Historia Annie habló de nuevo.

-Tendría que esmerarse mucho para llegar a enfadarlo así pero no lo descartes.

Tras eso ambas se quedaron en silencio, cada una pensando en sus cosas. Fue entonces cuando Historia recordó el nombre que había oído hace un momento.

-¿Quién es Mina?

Acto seguido vio como los ojos de Annie se abrían de par en par por la sorpresa y la miraban como si hubiera dicho la peor palabra en todo el mundo. Aunque esto duro un par de segundos nada más, tan solo lo que le costó a la rubia recuperar su calma habitual. Sin embargo se podía apreciar un pequeño brillo de emoción abriéndose camino entre el hielo de la mirada de Annie. Esta dejó de mirar a Historia para centrar toda su atención en el techo. La más bajita empezó a darse cuenta de que no había sido una idea muy brillante sacar ese tema.

-No hace falta que contestes. Simplemente tenía curiosidad pero n-no importa.

Annie sabía que Historia tenía derecho a saberlo, al fin y al cabo ahora era uno de ellos.

-¿De dónde has sacado el nombre?

\- Sin querer he oído a Reiner y Bert hablar de ella antes.

Después de pensar durante un momento, Annie se atrevió a hablar.

-Mina estuvo viviendo con nosotros durante medio año, tal vez un poco más. Era una chica genial. Graciosa, alegre… Enseguida se llevó bien con los tres y la considerábamos una gran amiga.

De repente Historia pudo sentir como Annie se ponía más nerviosa. Nunca la había visto así pero de alguna forma era agradable descubrir ese otro lado de la joven.

-Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo… -Annie se tapó la cara con el antebrazo para evitar la mirada de Historia, la vergüenza estaba empezando a causarle un ligero picor en las mejillas. –Seguramente hubiéramos llegado a ser más que amigas.

Historia se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba intentando decir pero se esforzó por  controlar su reacción para no interrumpir a su amiga. Era evidente que algo malo había pasado.

-Una noche Mina salió para alimentarse. Acabábamos de volver de un viaje y estábamos cansados pero hacía demasiado que ella no bebía nada así que acabó saliendo sola porque tenía hambre. No la volvimos a ver y nunca supimos lo que le pasó. Durante la noche siguiente la buscamos por toda la ciudad pero solo encontramos su capa. Creemos que tal vez algún cazador la sorprendió y la mató. Es la única explicación posible. Todo esto pasó una semana antes de conocerte. Entonces volvíamos de visitar a unos amigos en Sina, pensamos que tal vez podía estar allí, quizás había necesitado huir y no había querido volver a casa por miedo a delatarnos. Obviamente Mina tampoco estaba con ellos. Al menos el viaje no fue en vano ya que a la vuelta te encontramos a ti.

Hizo una pausa sin estar segura de continuar.

-Cuando desapareciste… Sé que los tres nos sentimos igual. Todos teníamos la sensación de repetir otra vez aquella semana. No queríamos perderte a ti también y así como iban pasando los días y no dábamos contigo… no podíamos evitar pensar que te había pasado lo mismo.

La joven se quedó en silencio perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Siento haberos preocupado. No pensé que os importara tanto.

Durante muchas de sus charlas Historia había hablado sobre su vida en la granja y su relación con su familia. Annie conocía las carencias afectivas que había tenido la chica y se  había dado cuenta de muchas de sus inseguridades. Uno de sus mayores problemas era ser incapaz de creer que alguien pudiera llegar a sentir algo bueno por ella, algo que no fuera odio o rechazo. Annie, que volvía a mirar el techo, alcanzó la mano de Historia. La sujeto de forma gentil pero firme. La joven sabía que las palabras no eran su fuerte pero con ese gesto transmitió todo lo que quería decirle a su amiga. Historia era importante para ella y estaría allí para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. La otra chica se sintió mucho mejor de repente, no físicamente pero si anímicamente. No sabían por qué pero ambas se habían dado cuenta de que estar juntas las hacía sentir bien. Era como si algo en su interior se reconociera en la otra creando una especie de vínculo.

-Siento mucho lo de Mina. –Eso fue lo último que consiguió decir Historia entre susurros antes de rendirse una vez más al sueño.

 

 

 

Aunque era noche cerrada, Armin caminaba por las calles desiertas. Estaba de patrulla. El y su equipo vigilaban casi todas las noches en busca de vampiros. Aquel era el mejor método para dar con ellos ya que no tenían más remedio que dejar la seguridad de sus escondites si querían alimentarse. Esa noche la ciudad parecía bastante tranquila así que paseaba despreocupado con su espada en la espalda. Desde que se habían hecho cazadores habían pasado a llevar una vida prácticamente nocturna. Esto les había costado perder el contacto con alguna que otra amistad pero no les importaba mucho, mientras estuvieran los tres juntos todo iría bien.

Un ruido en la calle de al lado lo sorprendió, fue a comprobar de donde provenía pero no encontró nada. No se dio cuenta de que una sombra lo observaba desde el tejado justo encima de él, de pronto esta saltó.

-¡Te pillé! -Armin oyó la voz de Eren casi en su oído y sintió como algo impactaba en su espalda intentando agarrarse a él.

El joven no pudo mantener el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo. El golpe fue considerable pero aun así Eren se reía a carcajadas. Armin que se había llevado la peor parte se quitó a ese descerebrado de encima y se levantó limpiándose el polvo de la ropa.

-Estabas con la guardia baja y no he podido resistirme.

El más alto que se había quedado sentado en el suelo no dejaba de reírse y más al ver el enfado en la cara del rubio. Armin se frotó la frente notando como aparecía un chichón, lanzó una patada apuntando a la cabeza de Eren sabiendo de sobra que este la esquivaría y así fue. Con una juguetona voltereta hacia atrás el castaño se libró del golpe y se puso de pie también.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy me toca a mí esta zona.

-Ya pero todo esta tan muerto que me aburro y he venido a ver qué tal te iba. -El chico levantó los brazos llevándose las manos a la nuca con gesto despreocupado.

-Como Mikasa te pille vagueando yo no quiero tener nada que ver. Además, sabes que hay que dar con ese vampiro. Ya viste como insistió Erwin en ello.

-Bueno, ya hemos  patrullado y no hay nadie  que pueda estar en peligro así que…

Eren se acercó a Armin con movimientos estudiados, dejando claras sus intenciones. Antes de darse cuenta el rubio estaba arrinconado contra un muro. Pese a querer resistirse lo único que hizo fue recibir los dulces labios del castaño que acariciaban los suyos con amabilidad. Armin sentía el calor del cuerpo de Eren contra el suyo cada vez más firme a su alrededor. Cuando las manos del más alto dejaron la cara del otro chico para bajar por sus costados buscando caricias más atrevidas este se puso algo en tensión anticipándose a lo que podía pasar. Cuando Eren decidió colocar una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio este le mordió el labio con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer retroceder al castaño.

-¡Auch! –Aun así el dolor no fue suficiente para hacer que Eren dejara libre a su compañero y se limitó a contestarle con una expresión de falsa indignación.

Armin le besó el labio magullado con cuidado mientras intentaba controlar sus ganas de reír.

-No durante el trabajo.

Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió mover al otro arrastrándole de la mano y ambos empezaron a caminar juntos bajo la noche estrellada.

 

 

A lo lejos Mikasa vio como sus dos compañeros caminaban uno junto al otro compartiendo una risa cómplice. Una punzada de envidia le atravesó el pecho. Ellos eran su familia y los quería profundamente, al igual que ellos a ella, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que faltaba algo en su vida. Eren y Armin eran afortunados, los tres habían vivido juntos desde muy niños así que a nadie le extrañaba que compartieran techo y podían expresar su amor en la seguridad de su hogar. Sin embargo la triste realidad era que si se llegara a saber de su verdadera relación ambos serian castigados con la muerte. Esa era la pena que la iglesia reservaba para aquellos que, según sus enseñanzas, iban en contra de la naturaleza. Por suerte ellos dos  gozaban del privilegio de esa falsa fachada de hermanos, aunque no compartieran sangre, que justificaba cualquier contacto demasiado cercano que se les pudiera escapar en presencia de otras personas. Sin embargo Mikasa no tenía esa suerte. Siempre había sido consciente de su inclinación hacia su mismo sexo. Más de una vez la belleza o la forma de ser de alguna chica habían suscitado en su interior sentimientos que tuvo que tragarse por miedo a ser delatada. Con el paso del tiempo había empezado a hacerse a la idea de que acabaría viviendo sus días sola, o peor aún, fingiendo amar a algún hombre y viviendo una mentira. Pero por si esto no fuera suficientemente malo, el tener que presenciar el derroche de arrumacos diarios de sus hermanos le recordaba constantemente la felicidad que ella nunca iba a lograr hallar y en ocasiones la tristeza la inundaba.

 

 

 

Las llamas se levantaban hasta el cielo nocturno, el cual había adquirido un tono grisáceo artificial a causa del humo, el mismo que impregnaba cada rincón de su ser. Sus ojos y garganta ardían al estar en contacto con la ceniza que flotaba en el aire y apenas podía ver o respirar. Estaba petrificada de pies a cabeza. Rodeada como estaba por el fuego no tenía escapatoria. El pánico en su interior sin embargo empezó a diluirse permitiendo a Ymir distinguir una extraña sensación fuera de lugar. Era como si algo le perforara sutilmente el alma. Comenzó como una molestia pero fue ganando intensidad hasta convertirse en lo único en que podía centrarse. Todo a su alrededor empezó a volverse borroso. El brillo de las llamas ya no era tan intenso como para captar su atención. De pronto todo era negro, como si su mente hubiera desechado todo lo innecesario. Ahora solo estaba ella y aquel malestar. Ymir abrió los ojos rápidamente pero sin atreverse a mover un musculo de más. Pese a haber dejado atrás esa pesadilla que ya no recordaba, seguía sintiendo aquella misteriosa presión en todo su ser. Un simple vistazo a la habitación le dio la pista que necesitaba. Historia estaba ahí, inmóvil. Sentada en el suelo y apoyada contra los barrotes. Volcaba sobre ellos todo su peso dejando pasar a través todo lo que podía de su cuerpo, como si cada centímetro de ella que lograra colar dentro de esa celda fuera una sutil victoria. Lo primero que captó la atención de Ymir nada más reconocerla fue su mirada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, taladrándola sin descanso. Un color rojizo intenso rodeaba sus pupilas y se entrelazaba con el azul puro de sus iris dándoles un degradado violeta. No era la primera vez que la bruja veía esa mirada, se encontró con ella la noche en la que las dos chicas se conocieron, dentro de aquel granero. El recuerdo de ese momento la hizo sudar frio. Aparentemente Historia parecía tranquila. Pero con tan solo fijarse  podía ver la tensión que sufría su pequeño cuerpo. Apenas parpadeaba, su respiración era superficial y muy rápida. Temía que el mínimo movimiento provocara a la chica, por suerte las separaba la máxima distancia posible ya que se había quedado dormida sentada contra la pared.

-Historia ¿estás bien?

Intentó hablar con ella en busca de un ápice de cordura.

-Sí. –Su voz, aunque seguía siendo dulce y amable, sonaba áspera y sin saber cómo a Ymir le puso los pelos de punta. -¿Y tú?

-B-bien también. –Le costaba aguantar la intensidad de la mirada de Historia pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de observarla. En parte por miedo a perderla de vista, en parte porque tenía algo que la atraía.

-Bien.

La bruja podía intuir como en su mente la rubia la devoraba una y otra vez. En otro momento hubiera hecho algún chiste pero veía el peligro demasiado cerca como para pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Están por ahí tus amigos?

Era ridículo esperar ayuda de esa gente pero era lo único que tenía en esos momentos.

-Por ahí.

-Oh, bien.

-¿Puedes acercarte un momento?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ymir intentaba mantener la calma, mientras siguiera allí sentada no pasaría nada pero tenía que reconocer que Historia era algo intimidante en ese estado.

-Solo quiero hablar. –Su voz sonaba tranquila.

-Ya estamos hablando. –Ymir acompañó esto con una risa nerviosa.

-Ven, por favor. –Historia soltó algo parecido a la mezcla entre un sollozo y un quejido mientras bajaba la vista al suelo, dando descanso a los nervios de Ymir.

-Yo estoy bien aquí, tu parece que no tanto. Deberías irte a la cama.

Historia se aferró a los barrotes con más fuerza. Ymir podía ver como la rubia había empezado a temblar.

-Ymir…

Esta vez la voz de la chica sonó mucho más real y llena de desesperación. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo para volver a mirar a la bruja. Aunque los ojos de Historia  seguían siendo los de un monstruo, la mujer pudo ver como la humanidad que había estado ausente en ella había vuelto.

-Ymir por favor… mátame.

-¿Qué? –A la bruja se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

Había súplica en la mirada de la rubia, su hermoso rostro estaba crispado por el sufrimiento.

-Aquella noche casi lo logras. Inténtalo de nuevo.

La chica hablaba con susurros como si aquel esfuerzo fuera todo lo que podía permitirse.

-No. –Ymir contestó casi sin pensar, su mente se oponía a responder otra cosa.

Historia se encogió sobre sí misma, como si quisiera hacerse aún más pequeña, intentando ocultar su cara en el suelo. Era una imagen realmente lamentable.  La joven clavó los dedos en el duro suelo tratando así de contener sus instintos. Las rocas que lo formaban pronto hicieron que sus uñas se rompieran, incluso algunas se le arrancaron de cuajo. Ymir era incapaz de seguir viendo aquella escena. Antes de darse cuenta la bruja ya se había levantado y estaba al lado de Historia agarrándola del brazo para que dejase de hacerse daño. La rubia la miraba como si fuese la única persona en todo el mundo. Era evidente que quería llorar pero no le quedaba ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo que derramar. Se quedaron mirándose durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Entonces Ymir se sentó frente a ella, solo separadas por esos barrotes.  Le acercó el brazo y se quedó esperando. Estaban tan cerca que Historia podía oír los fuertes latidos del corazón de la bruja. Consiguió desviar su sorprendida mirada del brazo que le ofrecía para intentar mirar a la mujer, ese gesto inesperado la había hecho retomar algo de control sobre sí misma. Aun así era incapaz de articular palabra. Trato de buscar en los ojos de la bruja alguna explicación pero esta miraba hacia otro lado.

-Date prisa, hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión.

Con una mano temblorosa sujetó a Ymir por la muñeca y trajo hacia si el brazo a través de los barrotes. Se movía lentamente, mirando con intensidad cada milímetro de piel  morena como si intentara convencerse a cada segundo de lo que estaba haciendo. El pulso de Ymir le martilleaba los oídos. Finalmente no pudo resistirse más. Presionó los labios contra la piel que le ofrecían y tras unos segundos de duda se rindió ante sus instintos clavando sus dientes profundamente. Instantáneamente el preciado líquido comenzó a fluir.

 Ymir ahogó un grito de dolor mientras se aferraba a un barrote con fuerza. Poco a poco el dolor dejó paso a un entumecimiento de la zona haciéndole más llevadero el proceso. Incluso después de un tiempo sentir la succión empezaba a ser agradable.

 

 

 

Annie se había dirigido al salón en busca de un libro después de dejar a Historia durmiendo en su habitación. Se había dado cuenta de que su amiga apenas podía tenerse en pie, su estado era crítico. Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto entró en la sala, allí estaban Bertolt y Reiner jugando al ajedrez. Los tres estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo hasta que algo cortó la conversación. Un aroma conocido llego hasta allí, todos se levantaron con recelo. El olor a sangre hizo que los vampiros se miraran entre ellos.

-Solo puede ser la bruja. ¿Estará intentando escapar otra vez o…?

-Historia estaba durmiendo en su cuarto y apenas podía moverse. No creo que…

Los tres salieron hacia el origen del olor a toda velocidad. Cuando llegaron a su destino se quedaron clavados en la puerta, sin saber cómo actuar. Aquello era lo mejor para Historia pero sabían que ella no quería eso. La joven ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ellos tres habían entrado en la habitación, seguía bebiendo la sangre de Ymir. Sin embargo la bruja sí que había notado su llegada.

-¿Os importa? Un poco de intimidad, por favor. –La mujer trató de darle fuerza a su voz para fingir sentirse tranquila.

Algo incomodos los tres se fueron en silencio, no muy seguros de lo que acababan de ver.

Ymir volvió a mirar a Historia. A los pocos segundos su vista comenzó a perder nitidez. Empezó a ver como los bordes de su visión se oscurecían. Esto fue la señal que indicaba que estaba empezando a perder demasiada sangre.

-Ey… ya está bien. –Intentó llamar su atención con unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. –Hay que ver lo tragona que eres para ser tan enana.

Sin embargo Historia no se movió, seguía chupando el brazo de Ymir. Esta estaba empezando a sentirse realmente mal, no debía haberla dejado beber tanto.

-Eeey… -La castaña le pellizcó con toda la fuerza que pudo en el costado e intento recuperar su brazo.

Esta vez si que pareció oírla. El dolor la hizo volver en sí, dejo ir el brazo y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho miró horrorizada a Ymir. Se tapó la boca con la mano mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba  a causa de una arcada.

-Eh, no jodas. Encima no lo vomites.

Historia intentó relajarse. Sus ojos empezaron a escocer pero intentó no llorar. Lo había hecho de nuevo, ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido llegar allí. Historia volvió a alzar la vista al sentir de nuevo el contacto de la piel de Ymir. La bruja había vuelto a sacar el brazo a través de los barrotes y le estaba limpiando la sangre que manchaba su babilla. La joven estaba apoyada totalmente en la reja y sus movimientos eran torpes. Historia podía oír los rápidos esfuerzos del corazón de la bruja por bombear sangre, ahora insuficiente, en su interior.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

La rubia asintió sin atreverse a hablar.

-Me alegro. –Acto seguido se dejó caer al suelo sin ningún cuidado. –Si no te importa voy a descansar un poco la vista.

-¿Ymir?

Historia se pegó a los barrotes todo lo que pudo. La mujer tenía muy mal color. Intentó llamar su atención zarandeándola pero no recibió respuesta. La chica fue presa del pánico durante unos segundos hasta que salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Mientras corría por el pasillo se chocó con Bertolt. Este  llevaba en las manos una jarra con agua y algo de fruta.

-Toma. Después de comer esto debería encontrarse mejor.

El joven le dio las cosas y se marcho por donde había venido. Historia dudaba que Ymir pudiera comer todo aquello si no conseguía despertarla antes. Volvió junto a ella con la esperanza de que hubiera recuperado la consciencia pero no, seguía allí durmiendo profundamente.


	9. Falta de egoísmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he esforzado y he conseguido escribir el capítulo a tiempo. Por un momento había pensado seguir con mi ritmo normal de escritura y publicarlo al Lunes siguiente pero al final he intentado acabarlo para publicarlo hoy y lo he logrado.
> 
> He abierto una cuenta de Tumblr para esta y mis futuras historias. Aquí publicare cada vez que actualice y pondré si es posible algún que otro dibujo de los protagonistas. Estaré encantada de contestar cualquier pregunta, escuchar ideas o lo que sea que os apetezca decirme así que no dudéis en escribirme.  
> http://mychronostory.tumblr.com/

Historia se quedó al lado de Ymir hasta que recobró la consciencia.  
La espera se le hizo extremadamente larga, aun así no desvió la mirada del rostro de la bruja en ningún momento. Lo único que la mantenía calmada era el movimiento pausado del pecho de esta indicándole que aún seguía respirando. Intentó despertarla varias veces pero al final se dio por vencida y se resignó a esperar. Cuando la mujer abrió por fin los ojos la rubia suspiró aliviada.  
-¿Ymir?  
La castaña intentó ubicar la voz que la llamaba pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Al mover el brazo sintió un dolor agudo que la hizo detenerse. Automáticamente recordó lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás y entendió todo su malestar.  
-Ymir.  
De nuevo aquella voz, sabía quien la llamaba sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Aunque no estaba segura de como mirarla, como actuar. ¿Hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Se hacía la dura y le pedía algo a cambio? ¿Se quejaba del dolor y le echaba la culpa?  
-¡Ymir! –Historia estaba perdiendo los nervios, la bruja estaba despierta pero no le hacía caso. ¿Es que acaso se había enfadado con ella? – ¿Estas bien?  
Sabiendo que no podía retrasar más el momento Ymir abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró a la chica que estaba a su lado al borde de las lágrimas. Sus facciones angelicales transmitían una profunda preocupación y la bruja se quedó embobada unos instantes contemplando aquel rostro.  
-Ymir, por favor, dime algo.  
La mujer pareció volver a la tierra.  
-Algo. –Tenía la garganta seca así que su voz sonó algo ronca.  
Historia se relajó, si Ymir había recuperado su humor estúpido es que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para no temer por ella.  
-Tienes que beber agua y luego te comerás todo esto.  
La bruja se incorporó lentamente por miedo a que todo comenzara a dar vueltas de nuevo. Historia no perdió detalle de como la comida desparecía rápidamente frente a ella. Cuando Ymir acabó de comer tenia mucho mejor color y su dolor de cabeza ya no era tan intenso.  
-Lo siento.  
-Oh, no. No empieces otra vez con eso.  
Ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer. Aquella situación era tremendamente extraña y no estaban seguras de cómo debían sentirse.  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Los ojos de Historia brillaban con una curiosidad tímida.  
Ymir esquivó la mirada de la otra joven.  
-Pues… - Sinceramente no lo sabía. Por mucho que le diera vueltas no comprendía como había llegado a ese extremo tan desinteresadamente. –No lo sé. Simplemente no aguantaba ver esa patética expresión tuya de súplica. ¿En serio esperabas que te matase?  
Habló algo a la defensiva, no estaba gritando pero su voz contenía enfado y molestia. La actitud de Historia había removido en su interior sentimientos que creía dejados atrás hace tiempo.  
-¿Es que no tienes orgullo? ¿Un mínimo de autoestima?  
La rubia miró sorprendida a la otra mujer con los ojos de par en par por el inesperado rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Esas palabras le calaron hondo, nunca se había parado a pensar en ello. Orgullo. Conocía el significado de la palabra pero si alguna vez había llegado a sentirlo no lo recordaba. A lo largo de su vida todos a su alrededor habían clasificado su existencia como un pecado. ¿Qué tipo de orgullo puede sentir alguien que ha vivido así desde que nació? Alguien incapaz de decidir ningún aspecto sobre su modo de vida, que no es dueño ni de lo que lleva puesto. Alguien mediocre sin ningún tipo de habilidad ni talento. Y además, ahora debía resignarse a vivir como un vil parásito. ¿Quién podía sentirse orgulloso de algo así?  
La luz en los ojos de Historia desapareció al zambullirse en su monólogo interno. De alguna forma podía sentir que aquella persona quería ayudarla pero era incapaz de entender por qué. ¿Por qué le había permitido hacer con ella semejante atrocidad? ¿Por qué le decía todas esas cosas ahora? No conocía la respuesta a todo eso pero algo en Ymir la incitaba a confiar en ella.  
-Yo viví en una granja durante toda mi vida. Mi madre… -La chica miró algo nerviosa a Ymir, quien ahora la miraba con interés mal disimulado. –Mi madre era prostituta. Cuando mis abuelos se enteraron renegaron de ella y la echaron de casa. Ellos siempre fueron muy religiosos, el simple hecho de estar relacionados con ella los llenaba de vergüenza. Cuando mi madre me dio a luz no quiso cuidar de mí, era una carga para ella así que me llevó con sus padres. Ellos no me querían pero no podían abandonarme, no si no querían salirse de su recto camino, al fin y al cabo llevaba su misma sangre.  
Ymir escuchaba con atención. Podía entender cómo se había sentido la joven durante todos esos tristes años.  
-Mis abuelos apenas me dejaban salir de allí, aunque lo prefería así. Ir al pueblo me aterraba. Todo el mundo conocía mi origen, los adultos se reían de mí y los niños… los niños eran peores. ¿Cómo puedo quererme si nadie me ha querido nunca?  
-¡Claro que puedes! El hecho de estar sola no hace que valgas menos. –Ymir parecía realmente seria. –Eres quien eres, no hay más que eso. Tienes que vivir tu vida por ti misma, con la cabeza bien alta. –Hizo una pausa y bajó la voz como si le diera miedo volver a nombrar el tema. -No vuelvas a pedirme que te mate. ¿Crees que por morir de forma altruista se abrirán los cielos y un grupo de ángeles bajarán de allí para cantar alabanzas sobre ti? Lo único que conseguirás será desperdiciar tu vida de forma estúpida.  
-Mi vida ya la he perdido, por si no te has dado cuenta estoy muerta.  
-Pero… muerta, ¿muerta? –Sabía que las leyendas decían eso mismo pero ella estaba ahí hablándole como si fuera una persona normal, ¿cómo podía estar muerta?  
Historia coló entre los barrotes su brazo para coger una de las manos de Ymir y lentamente, para que esta no se asustara, la colocó sobre su pecho. Un ligero rubor cubrió la cara la más alta hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había latido. Pese a esperar y esperar y mover ligeramente la mano intentando encontrarlo no lo halló. Su asombro hizo que la otra chica sonriera tristemente.  
-Bueno, de todas formas. Ahora eres así, acéptalo y sigue adelante.  
-No estamos hablando de robar un par de manzanas, Ymir, he matado personas y seguramente lo vuelva a hacer en el futuro. No hay forma de que acepte eso.  
-Tu problema es que tienes que ser más egoísta. Piénsalo por el lado bueno, sería más difícil aprender a dejar de serlo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Piensa en ti, haz lo que quieras, lo que necesites. Has estado viviendo siempre con temor a que el simple hecho de respirar molestara a alguien. Tienes la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, una en la que puedes ser libre. Aprovéchala.  
Historia no sabía que decir, se quedaron mirándose intensamente durante minutos hasta que la rubia se levantó.  
-Me marcho ya. -Fue a salir pero antes se detuvo en la puerta. –Gracias por ayudarme antes.

 

Petra se despidió del mensajero y volvió a cerrar la puerta de casa. Por fin había llegado algo que llevaba esperando durante mucho tiempo. Dejo el paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina y empezó a abrirlo. Con ilusión miró en el interior para ver doscientas balas perfectamente alineadas. Con esto su trabajo se haría mucho más fácil. Aquellas balas no eran comunes, cada una estaba fabricada con cristal de eitr. Había estado ahorrando durante mucho tiempo y había tenido que ir de propio a Sina a encargarlas pero ahora que las tenía delante sabía que había merecido la pena.  
-Con esto no se me volverá a escapar ninguna bruja.  
Cogió una de las balas y se la metió en el bolsillo. El mensajero la había encontrado en casa por los pelos ya que estaba a punto de salir para ir a visitar a Hanji. Seguro que la mujer se animaba al ver la bala, los tres habían estado esperando que llegaran con ganas de ver que tal funcionaban. Llenó un termo con sopa que había preparado de propio para llevársela a su compañera. Sabía que Hanji detestaba cocinar y si había estado enferma seguramente aun tendría menos ganas de prepararse nada. Salió de casa y empezó a caminar mientras pensaba en temas de conversación que pudieran entretener a la enferma. Al llegar decidió entrar directamente por la puerta de atrás para que la mujer no tuviera que levantarse a abrirle. Entró en la cocina y dejo allí el termo, apenas había luz porque los portones de las ventanas estaban cerrados. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la sala de estar pero entonces se quedó clavada en el sitio. Hanji estaba allí, agachada en el suelo. Estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada. La mente de Petra no hallaba sentido a aquella imagen. Hanji estaba pintando en el suelo, toda la superficie de la habitación estaba llena de garabatos que formaban patrones, pero lo más inquietante era que esto lo estaba haciendo con sangre. Sus manos y gran parte de su ropa estaban manchadas, incluso su cara tenía restregones de sangre. Por más veces que intentaba entender lo que pasaba solo era capaz de llegar a una conclusión, pero eso era imposible.  
-¿Hanji…?  
Al oírla la castaña giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su dirección. La mirada de ambas estaba llena de miedo. La pelirroja tenía miedo de lo que aquello significaba y Hanji tenía miedo de haber sido descubierta, más al ser Petra quien lo había hecho.  
-P-petra. –Finalmente sonrió intentando actuar de forma normal. –No te he oído llegar.  
-¿Qué estas… qué es todo esto? –La mujer aun seguía atónita.  
Toda la habitación estaba patas arriba, había libros por todas partes tirados de cualquier forma. Había sangre por todas partes y olía muy mal.  
-Vale, vale. No te asustes. La mujer levantó las manos para intentar tranquilizar a la otra pero estaban cubiertas de sangre y fue todo lo contrario. –No es lo que piensas.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Esta vez la pelirroja alzó más la voz.  
-Solo estoy investigando.  
-¿Qué?  
Hanji se acercó más a Petra como si así fuera a ser más fácil que la entendiera, sin darse cuenta la otra retrocedió un paso.  
-¿Te acuerdas de aquella bruja de hace unos meses, aquella que podía caminar sobre el agua? ¿No sería genial poder hacer eso? Así podríamos librarnos más fácilmente de todos nuestros trabajos.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Se supone que las cazamos por algo. ¡No puedes usar magia! Como alguien se entere de esto te quemaran.  
-Tú te has enterado. –Hanji dijo esto algo nerviosa.  
-Yo… -las manos de Petra habían empezado a temblar. Sabía que su deber era reportar aquello al gremio pero era incapaz, no si se trataba de Hanji. –Para empezar, ¿qué pretendes hacer con esto? ¿De dónde has sacado toda esa sangre? –En la segunda pregunta la voz le falló, no estaba segura de querer saber más de todo aquello.  
Hanji se sintió mal al oír el miedo en la voz de Petra. Lo último que quería era asustarla.  
-¡Tranquila! Solo es sangre de gallina. No sé muy bien para qué es el conjuro, pero era el único de todo el libro que podía hacer con lo que tenía en casa. Supongo que cuando logre que funcione lo sabré. –Se rió brevemente.  
Petra necesitaba salir de allí. Tenía que asimilar todo eso, pensarlo con calma. Sentía como si la habitación se hiciera más y más pequeña, aquel olor penetrante se le había metido en la nariz y seguramente no se iría de allí hasta dentro de unos días. Hanji la miraba insegura, como si estuviera esperando a ver su reacción para actuar en consecuencia. El silencio se había adueñado de todo, de tal forma que era insoportable. Ambas estaban tan calladas que ni siquiera podía oírse sus respiraciones. Con el paso de los segundos Petra empezó a sentir dolor en su cabeza y una presión en el pecho, fue incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo y salió de allí pero Hanji fue tras ella y consiguió detenerla de nuevo antes de que llegara a la puerta por la que había entrado a la casa.  
-Petra…  
La más alta obligo a la otra a detenerse al agarrarla con fuerza del brazo. Cuando la pelirroja se giró para mirar a su espalda vio que la expresión de Hanji había cambiado. Su sonrisa nerviosa había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había miedo. A Petra se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera fue consciente de la sangre que ahora manchaba su piel, solo podía fijarse en los ojos llenos de súplica que la miraban. Hanji sabía que estaba en grave peligro, si Petra contaba aquello estaba muerta pero lo único que sentía en esos momentos era miedo de perder a su amiga.  
-Suéltame, por favor. –La pelirroja desvió la mirada incapaz de mantenerla por más tiempo fija en los ojos de Hanji. Su voz sonaba como si en cualquier momento fuera a echarse a llorar.  
Hanji dejó ir el brazo de Petra y se limitó a mirar al suelo dejándola marchar sin decir una palabra. Cuando esta sintió desaparecer la presión en su brazo salió rápido de allí sin volver a mirar atrás. Empezó a caminar con pasos rápidos pero cada vez fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que acabó corriendo. Cuando llegó por fin a su casa cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó apoyada contra ella. Se dejó caer lentamente hasta que llegó a sentarse en el suelo. Permaneció allí durante mucho tiempo, abrazándose y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas, mientras de vez en cuando alguna lágrima cristalina rodaba por sus mejillas.

 

 

El ruido la había despertado de nuevo, no había conseguido dormir del tirón desde que estaba allí. La causa de esto era que su ritmo vital era totalmente contrario al de sus captores. Cuando su cuerpo le pedía dormir siempre acababa siendo interrumpida por alguno de ellos, ya fuese para darle de comer o para cualquier otra cosa. Hasta que no se acostumbrara a aquel nuevo horario lo pasaría bastante mal. Por el ruido de diferentes pasos dedujo que esta vez eran varios los que venían a visitarla. La noche anterior la única que había venido a verla había sido Historia. Debía admitir que tener a alguien como la joven tan pendiente y preocupada por ella era agradable. Se incorporó sentándose en el suelo para recibir a sus visitas. Por primera vez los cuatro habían ido a verla a la vez. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada Ymir se adelantó a hablar primero.  
-Menuda comitiva. ¿Esto significa que ya puedo salir y vivir en Villa Colmillo?  
-Ymir. –La más joven de los cuatro vampiros intentó llamarle la atención antes de que pudiera seguir con su impertinencia.  
Bertolt pasó por alto el comentario y habló directamente.  
-Te vamos a sacar de ahí y te llevaremos a tu habitación. Si quieres podemos enseñarte un poco el lugar, esto es bastante grande y es fácil que te pierdas durante los primeros días.  
Mientras hablaba Annie se había acercado a la puerta de la celda con unas llaves en la mano. La abrió y se aproximó a Ymir. Esta no pudo evitar tragar saliva nerviosamente, tenerla tan cerca le ponía los pelos de punta. La rubia la libero de las cadenas pero dejó uno de los grilletes alrededor de su muñeca.  
-Cuando llegue el momento en que podamos confiar en ti y sepamos que no intentaras jugárnosla te quitaremos eso.  
El metal se cerraba sobre su piel sin posibilidad de liberarse de él. Necesitaría la llave que ahora estaba entre los delgados dedos de Annie si quería escapar. Por fin salió de aquella celda, aunque sabía que su situación no había cambiado se sentía mucho mejor al otro lado de aquellos barrotes.  
-Bueno, si alguien va a enseñarme los alrededores quiero que sea la chica más guapa.  
Se acercó a Historia y colocándose en su espalda puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella. Acto seguido miró a Annie.  
-Lo siento solete, si te hace sentir mejor eras mi segunda opción.  
Al girarse vio el ceño fruncido de Reiner que no se molestaba en ocultar su enfado.  
-¿Que pasa Reiner, creías que iba a elegirte a ti como la chica más guapa? Siento causarte tal desilusión.  
La sonrisa triunfante de Ymir estaba provocando la cólera del rubio que ahora la miraba con ira encendida en sus ojos. Sin embargo de repente esa sonrisa fue borrada de golpe, de un cabezazo para ser más exactos. Todos se sorprendieron cuando la cabeza de Historia impactó de lleno contra la mandíbula de la bruja.  
-¡Cállate Ymir!  
La castaña se tocó la zona golpeada con una mano intentando mitigar el dolor pero aun así se resistió a dejar de estar en contacto con Historia y siguió rodeándola con su otro brazo. Curiosamente el golpe no la enfadó. La sorpresa hizo que se quedara en blanco durante unos segundos pero volvió a sonreír enseguida.  
-Con esa carita de muñeca engañas pero en el fondo eres toda una fiera ¿verdad? –Pronto la risa de la bruja resonó por toda la sala.  
Historia sentía tanta vergüenza que no sabía dónde meterse. El picor en sus mejillas era insoportable, si pudiera sonrojarse ahora el rubor le llegaría hasta las orejas. Intentó zafarse del brazo que la retenía contra el cuero de Ymir pero ella parecía estar divirtiéndose demasiado como para dejarla ir. Finalmente Reiner intervino separándolas, aprovechando para propinarle de paso un empujón a la bruja. Esta sin embargo no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento.  
-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos?  
Reiner fue a replicarle pero fue cortado por Historia.  
-Está bien. Sígueme.  
La rubia se adentró en la maraña de pasillos sintiéndose aun algo cohibida. Llegaron a la sala en la que Historia había estado cocinando para la bruja los últimos días.  
-Esta será tu habitación. La cocina es enteramente para ti, nosotros no la necesitamos.  
La estancia era bastante acogedora y al mismo tiempo práctica. La cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas durmieran a sus anchas y estaba llena de cojines. Había incluso un escritorio contra la pared acompañado de una estantería. Nada que ver con el lugar donde había estado pasando los últimos días. Ymir se acercó a la cocina inspeccionándola.  
-¿Esto significa que ya no podré volver a disfrutar de tus maravillosos platos? Que lástima, podría haberme acostumbrado a ello fácilmente.  
Historia bajó la mirada sintiéndose alagada.  
-Si quieres puedo seguir haciéndotelos, pero tendré que venir aquí a molestarte mientras lo hago.  
-Eso es todo lo contrario a un problema. –A la vez que decía esto guiñó un ojo.  
Historia poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo se giró y salió de la habitación.  
-B-bueno sigamos.  
Ymir la siguió sin decir nada más. Las dos permanecieron en silencio durante minutos mientras iban recorriendo el resto de salas importantes. Historia quería preguntarle algo pero no quería parecer maleducada, además, no estaba segura de cómo decir aquello. Se aclaró la voz intentando ganar algo de confianza.  
-Ymir… em… Todas esas cosas que dices, bueno, que me dices… ¿Lo dices de verdad o solo te ríes de mí? Todo eso de que soy guapa y que te quieres casar conmigo suena como si…  
-¿Como si me gustaran las mujeres? –Una risa pícara se escapó entre sus finos labios. –Sí, me gustan. Y es cierto que me pareces realmente adorable. –Colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Historia mientras seguía hablando. –Todo el asunto ese de la sangre es un poco inquietante pero algún defecto tenías que tener, no podías ser perfecta.  
Historia se quedó sin habla ante una declaración tan abierta. Antes de conocer a su nueva familia y ver la relación que Bertolt y Reiner tenían, aquel tipo de cosas no se le habían pasado ni siquiera por la cabeza. Mientras vivió en su granja toda la información sobre relaciones que tenía la había sacado de sus libros. En sus relatos siempre aparecía un joven apuesto que se ganaba el amor de la chica y finalmente ambos acababan juntos de una forma u otra. No había encontrado nunca ningún libro que hablara sobre amor entre personas del mismo género. Alguna vez había oído comentar a sus abuelos al respecto, dejando claro que a ellos les parecía una abominación. Sin embargo, cuando veía como sus dos amigos se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas llenas de amor y ternura era incapaz de pensar así. El suyo era como cualquier otro romance, sincero y verdadero, sin maldad alguna. El brazo de la bruja no pasó desapercibido para la chica que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Ymir y aunque no entendía por qué, le gustaba. Aun así al no estar acostumbrada a que la tratasen de forma tan cercana no podía evitar sentirse extraña y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Ymir al notar la rigidez de Historia decidió soltarla por miedo a molestarla. De pronto se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho calor, pensaba que era cosa suya ya que bajo tierra lo normal es que hiciera más frío que en el exterior al no llegar la luz del sol pero así como la temperatura aumentaba mas y mas se hizo evidente que no se lo estaba imaginando. Vio como el pasillo llegaba a su fin en un arco tallado en la roca con detalle que daba paso a una estancia enorme. Ymir se sorprendió al ver toda aquella agua allí metida. Había varias piscinas esculpidas con adornos en la roca al igual que el arco de la entrada. El techo era tremendamente alto y se podía ver alguna estalactita en él. Los suelos estaban cubiertos de pequeñas baldosas de colores formando dibujos que en su época fueron coloridos y contrastaban con el azul intenso del agua.  
-Vaya. –Ymir estaba sinceramente sorprendida.  
-Si, es genial ¿verdad?  
La bruja se acercó al agua y la tocó con la mano.  
-Está caliente.  
-Son aguas termales. Ya estaba así cuando llegaron Reiner y los demás. Creen que por la decoración podría tener siglos de antigüedad.  
Historia iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo al ver que Ymir empezaba a quitarse la ropa. En un visto y no visto se deshizo de todo lo que la cubría. Cogió carrerilla y salto a la piscina salpicando a la rubia que no salía de su asombro. La bruja volvió a aparecer en la superficie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejándose flotar mientras hacía el muerto. Cuando Historia se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola desvió la mirada rápidamente.  
-¿Pero qué haces?  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no me puedo bañar?  
-Sí pero… ¿tiene que ser ahora?  
-¿Qué hay de malo? Has dicho que este era el último lugar que me ibas a enseñar.  
Historia centró toda su atención en las grietas que algunas de las baldosas tenían a sus pies.  
-B-bueno, entonces me voy.  
-Eh, no, espera. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola? Con la de vueltas que hemos dado seguro que no se volver.  
-¿Pretendes que me quede aquí esperando hasta que te dé la gana de salir?  
-Puedes bañarte conmigo.  
El simple hecho de imaginarlo hizo que el corazón de Historia diera un vuelco.  
-¿Eh? –¿Por qué de repente se ponía así de nerviosa?  
-Oooh, ¿te da vergüenza?  
Ymir se había acercado al bordillo y estaba apoyándose en él con los brazos cruzados fuera del agua. Al parecer estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo como diferentes expresiones iban pasando por el rostro de la rubia.  
-No, solo que… sería raro. –La última palabra apenas fue un susurro. La joven seguía intentado evitar mirar a Ymir.  
Aunque era cierto que la bruja solo le estaba ofreciendo bañarse, no dejaba de implicar tener que estar desnuda delante de ella. Sin contar a su abuela, Historia nunca había mostrado su cuerpo a nadie y sentía que la idea de hacerlo era algo malo. Mucho más si se trataba de un extraño y más aun si como bien había dicho antes a aquella persona le atraían las mujeres.  
-Me quedaré a esperarte pero no me voy a bañar.  
Ymir se encogió de hombros.  
-Como quieras.


	10. Una pequeña esperanza

El joven llevaba aporreando la puerta un buen rato. Aunque aquella no era una tarde especialmente calurosa le sudaban las manos. Al principio había llamado de forma normal y había esperado pero al ver que no le abrían intentó llamar más fuerte. Cuando ya se iba a dar por vencido y estaba a punto de darse media vuelta oyó como alguien quitaba los cerrojos al otro lado. El chico se apresuró a arreglarse el pelo y comprobó que su ropa estaba en su sitio. La puerta se abrió y para su alegría quien estaba ahí era la persona a la que estaba deseando ver.

-¿Jean?

A Mikasa le costó reconocer al joven mientras intentaba abrir del todo los ojos. Estaba despeinada y llevaba una bata encima del pijama.

-¿E-estabas durmiendo?

-Em… si. –La joven se paso la mano por el cabello intentando poner orden en ese desastre al ver que Jean se quedaba mirándola. –Solemos levantarnos dentro de un par de horas.

-Oh, vaya. Siento haberte despertado. –La profesión del trío no era ningún secreto, todo el mundo sabía que eran cazadores. En ese momento Jean se maldijo por no haber caído en la cuenta de que si trabajaban de noche debían dormir de día.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. ¿Qué querías?

Mikasa mantuvo una expresión neutra pero en el interior se había sentido incomoda en cuanto había visto quien estaba en su puerta. En el pasado, la chica había tenido que rechazar los cortejos del joven educadamente un par de veces y otras tantas de forma más cortante pero al parecer no se daba por vencido.

-Quería hablarte de algo importante, ¿puedo pasar?

A la morena le dieron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Trató de pensar alguna escusa rápida con la que deshacerse de él pero antes de que pudiera decir nada oyó la voz de Eren a su espalda y sintió como le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y se apoyaba en ella.

-¿Ya estas babeando encima de mi hermana otra vez?

Mikasa miro a su hermano quien no se había molestado como ella en taparse y lo único que llevaba puesto era ropa interior.

-Ponte algo de ropa antes de recibir a la gente en la puerta ¿quieres?

Jean se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Sentía vergüenza pero a la vez ira y algo de envidia por lo cercanos que siempre parecían esos dos. Le encantaría estar en el lugar de Eren en esos momentos.

-¡Yo no babeo imbécil!

-¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí cara de caballo?!

Mikasa separó a los dos, Eren había agarrado por cuello de la camisa a Jean y este había empezado a pegarle empujones como respuesta. Ambos no podían ni verse, su enemistad se remontaba a cuando eran niños y con los años había ganado fuerza.

-Dime de una vez lo que sea. Quiero volver a la cama.

-Tiene que ver con vuestro trabajo. Es algo que no deberíamos hablar aquí fuera. –El joven miro a ambos lados como si temiera que alguien le estuviera oyendo.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron serios al segundo y se miraron.

-Voy a despertar a Armin.

Eren desapareció por las escaleras hacia el piso superior y Mikasa dejó pasar a Jean. Le ofreció sentarse en la cocina y mientras esperaban a los demás se puso a preparar café.

El chico se distrajo mirando la habitación, le era familiar. Pocas cosas habían cambiado en ella desde la última vez que había estado allí. Aun recordaba lo dulce que era el bizcocho de chocolate que la señora Jaeger preparaba para todos a la hora de la merienda cuando pasaban las tardes jugando en la calle. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, todos había crecido y tenían sus vidas por separado, incluso algunos ya no estaban allí. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y  se llevo la frente a las manos. Seguramente si decía lo que había venido a contarles perdería otro de esos amigos a los que recordaba con tanto cariño. No estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Entonces Eren y Armin aparecieron por la puerta y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Mikasa se les unió y todos esperaron a que Jean hablara. El chico se pasó la mano por su pelo color avellana intentando decidirse.

-Se supone que si alguien ve algo raro… algo que no es normal, tiene que contarlo ¿verdad?

-¿Algo sobrenatural? –Aunque Armin acababa de despertar estaba totalmente despejado, casi más que sus otros dos amigos. –Claro, debes ir al gremio y reportarlo. Luego allí se encargan de asignarle el trabajo al cazador correspondiente. ¿Qué has visto?

-Creo que he descubierto a una bruja.

-¿Crees? No puedes ir lanzando acusaciones por ahí. Si luego no es verdad las oportunidades que tendría esa persona de salvarse son casi cero. –Eren siempre había odiado como Jean era incapaz de tomarse nada en serio.

Gotas de sudor empezaron a deslizarse por la frente del joven.

-No lo creo, lo sé. –Por alguna razón sonaba derrotado, como si realmente no quisiera estar diciendo aquello. –No hay otra explicación para lo que vi.

Mikasa lo interrumpió aunque a él no le importó mucho.

-De todas formas si lo que viste fue una bruja no es con nosotros con los que debes hablar, nosotros solo cazamos vampiros.

-No. Quería hablarlo con vosotros porque… es alguien que conocemos. Tal vez vosotros podríais hacer algo, al menos aseguraros de que no me estoy equivocando aunque… -Se froto la frente con la palma de la mano quitándose el sudor que le estaba molestando. -…dudo que ese sea el caso.

Los tres amigos se miraron confusos a la par que la preocupación comenzaba a surgir en sus corazones. Por como actuaba Jean estaba claro que era alguien cercano a ellos. Eran muy conscientes de la pena que caería sobre quien quiera que estuviera a punto de ser delatado y era horrible pensar que algo así le fuera a ocurrir a una persona a la que apreciaban.

 

 

Hanji estaba echada en su cama mirando el techo. No había sido capaz de volver a su investigación desde que Petra se había marchado de su casa. Todo seguía donde lo había dejado, tras cerrar la puerta por la que la pelirroja había salido dio un par de vueltas por la casa intentando que su mente volviera a funcionar pero estaba totalmente en blanco.  Había acabado ahí tirada sintiéndose incapaz de nada. Así había pasado dos días enteros, sin comer ni dormir. Únicamente torturándose con pensamientos oscuros. La había fastidiado. No se arrepentía de haber intentado aprender acerca de la magia pero si de dejar que la descubrieran, había sido muy descuidada. Seguramente a esas horas sus compañeros, aquellos con los que había estado luchando codo con codo durante años y años, estarían planeando como enfrentarse a ella. En parte no había sido capaz de dormir por esa razón, sabía que tarde o temprano los dos irrumpirían allí dispuestos a matarla y el no saber cuándo le impedía cerrar los ojos. Dio media vuelta sobre la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada llena de miedo de Petra. La conocía muy bien y sabía que en ese momento estaba aterrada de verdad. Tenía miedo de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Siempre habían sido muy cercanas y se lo confiaban todo.  Pese a la excentricidad de Hanji, Petra había sabido ver el lado bueno de todas sus ocurrencias, de todas menos esta. Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, su angustia interna le creaba dolor físico. Aunque pensaba que lo que había hecho no estaba mal, estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no había merecido la pena.

 

 

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

Mikasa no quería creerlo. Pero el relato de Jean no dejaba margen para las interpretaciones. La única forma de explicar aquello era la magia.

-No estoy mintiendo, ya me gustaría a mí no haberlo visto.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué vais a hacer? –Jean miró con tristeza a los otros sabiendo que nada de lo que fueran a hacer le gustaría.

-Primero iremos a hablar con ella y una vez allí ya veremos lo que pasa. –Mikasa habló con decisión, mas dando instrucciones a sus dos compañeros de equipo que contestando a la pregunta del chico. –Gracias por contarnoslo Jean, sé que no ha sido fácil.

Unos minutos más tarde volvían a estar los tres solos en su casa pero ninguno tenía ganas de volver a la cama. El ambiente era tan pesado que les costaba respirar.

-Yo… siempre sospeché que había algo raro. No dije nada por miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar y más tarde cuando empezamos a trabajar en esto… me dije a mi mismo que como la magia estaba fuera de nuestro trabajo no teníamos nada que hacer ahí. De todas formas nunca estuve seguro porque no tenía pruebas solidas y siempre tuve la duda. –Aunque estaba abatido Armin sonaba ligeramente aliviado al conocer la verdad.

-Voy a hablar con ella. –Mikasa caminó decidida hacia su habitación para vestirse.

-¿Qué? No puedes ir tu sola, es muy peligroso. ¿Y si te ataca?

-Eren, tú la conoces. Sería incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Esto tiene que ser un error. Hablaré con ella y resolveré el asunto.

-Creo que la mejor opción es pedir ayuda a algún cazador de brujas. Nosotros no tenemos experiencia con ellas. Si algo se tuerce y acabas peleando estarías en gran desventaja.

Armin intentó pensar fríamente. Quería creer de corazón lo que Mikasa estaba diciendo pero tenían que sopesar todas las posibilidades.

-Armin tiene razón. Además no vas a ir sola, al menos déjanos acompañarte.

-En el momento en que se lo digamos a alguien más ya no podremos controlar la situación. –Seguía calmada pero no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que debía darle la razón al rubio, él siempre la tenia, pero aun así se negaba a condenar a su amiga. Finalmente con una larga mirada a sus dos compañeros acabo dándose por vencida. –Está bien. Mañana por la mañana iré a hablar con Levi, tal vez alguien de su equipo pueda ayudarnos.

Una vez que Mikasa les aseguró que no iba a lanzarse al peligro alegremente los dos chicos se quedaron más tranquilos.

-Me vuelvo a la cama, tomémonos esta noche libre. Dudo que podamos centrarnos en algo teniendo todo esto en la cabeza.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a las escaleras y los otros dos la siguieron pensando que lo mejor que podían hacer por ahora era dormir unas cuantas horas más.

 

 

Hanji estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Hacía rato que el rugido de su estomago se había hecho demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Se levantó con desgana y caminó por la casa en la que apenas había luz. Entró en la cocina sin saber muy bien que iba a comer, fue entonces cuando vio el termo que Petra había dejado allí olvidado. Aquel pequeño detalle fue lo que la empujó al llanto. Durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido en su cama rodeada de oscuridad no había derramado ni una sola lágrima pero al ver eso fue incapaz de retenerlas. Se acercó al objeto con cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer al igual que su dueña. No se atrevió a tocarlo y se limitó a quedarse en el suelo mirándolo, de rodillas sentada sobre sus pies. Los ojos le ardían, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Al principio creyó que las lágrimas la ayudarían a sacar todo ese pesar que había estado acumulando durante esos días pero no fue así, solo la hicieron sentirse peor. Apenas veía ya el termo. No tenia que pensar mucho para saber que hacia eso ahí. Petra la conocía a la perfección y sabía que ella era totalmente inútil en la cocina, pensaba que estaba enferma y le había preparado algo para que se mejorara. Ese tipo de detalles era los que hacían que le gustara tanto la pelirroja. Desde hace mucho tiempo había estado guardándose todos esos sentimientos porque sabía que no podría ser correspondida nunca. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se sentía así ya era tarde para echarse atrás, estaba demasiado enamorada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue fingir que nada había cambiado y actuar como siempre frente a ella, conformándose con su amistad. Ahora ya ni siquiera tendría eso. La próxima vez que la viera la estaría mirando fríamente, puede que incluso con asco. No parecía que las lagrimas fueran a detenerse pronto. Estaba empezando a necesitar un pañuelo pero antes de poder levantarse oyó como alguien se acercaba a la puerta que daba al exterior. Podía oír sus pasos sobre la grava que cubría el camino a través de su jardín. Contuvo la respiración. Estaban aquí, por fin. De alguna forma se sentía aliviada al saber que su espera había acabado pero seguía sin querer morir. Tampoco quería ver el rechazo en la mirada de Petra. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar la luz anaranjada del atardecer. Hanji no se atrevía a comprobar quien acababa de entrar, había bajado la vista y ahora miraba los tablones del suelo. El crujir de la madera le indicó que su visita se acercaba. Tras unos cuantos sollozos torpes reunió el valor para levantar la cabeza. Allí estaba Petra, al parecer había venido sola. Lo prefería así, si iba a morir al menos que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Le era imposible ver el rostro de la pelirroja debido al contraluz y Hanji daba gracias por ello. Sería más fácil así. Cerró los ojos lentamente intentando acompasar su respiración. Sabía que en cualquier momento sentiría la punta de la pistola de Petra en su cabeza. Sin embargo, aunque los segundos pasaban no cambiaba nada. Volvió a abrirlos y vio que Petra estaba al igual que ella arrodillada en el suelo a escasos centímetros. Aunque apenas había luz en la habitación a esa distancia si era capaz de verle la cara. Tenía unas ojeras profundamente marcadas bajo unos ojos algo hinchados a causa del llanto. Petra la miraba intensamente, tanto que a Hanji se le olvidó respirar hasta que un nuevo sollozo se lo recordó. Entonces sin ningún tipo de aviso la pelirroja colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Hanji y se inclinó hasta que sus labios se juntaron. La sorpresa le paralizo por completo el cuerpo. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves pero podía sentir la desesperación de Petra por la fuerza con la que los presionaba contra los suyos.

La más baja se sentía acorralada y derrotada, sabía que jamás podría hacer nada que perjudicara a Hanji y mucho menos que le costase la vida. Últimamente le había costado cada vez mas reprimir sus sentimientos hacia ella y al verla ahí, tan hundida y desamparada no pudo contenerse. Su mente le decía que lo último que necesitaban ahora era aquello pero lo deseaba demasiado como para permitirse no hacerlo.

Petra se apartó de nuevo lentamente, lamentando que el momento acabara y tener que enfrentarse a la reacción de Hanji. Se le quedó mirando sonrojada a más no poder. La otra sin embargo estaba demasiado sorprendida como para eso. Cuando por fin pudo poner sus neuronas en funcionamiento de nuevo lo único que logro decir fueron balbuceos.

-¿Qué…? Pero… ¿eh?

Después de todos esos segundos no había sido rechazada aun por lo que Petra empezó a tener algo de esperanza.

-Yo… siento si te he molestado. –Se colocó nerviosamente un par de mechones pelirrojos tras la oreja. –Se que no es el momento.

Hanji negó con la cabeza lentamente aun sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez seguía en la cama y todo aquello era un sueño.

-Yo pensaba que… que tu… Levi…

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Se le escapó una pequeña risa nerviosa.  –B-bueno ¿qué te parece?

Sabía que en segundos su corazón podría estar hecho pedazos pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. De repente sintió como Hanji la cogía de la muñeca para atraerla hacia ella y le colocaba la otra mano en la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre su pelo. En menos de un latido sus labios volvían a donde habían estado hace unos segundos. Esta vez el beso duró más. Fue mucho más firme y decidido. Petra podía sentir como los labios de Hanji estaban secos y agrietados así que paso su lengua por ellos tímidamente para remediarlo. Después de unos largos segundos disfrutando la una de la otra separaron sus bocas pero no sus cuerpos. Sus frentes se tocaban y las dos tenían sus manos en la cara de la otra. Las lágrimas empapaban sus rostros y se colaban entre sus dedos. Esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad. Las dos reían al verse llorar por aquello y se sentían algo tontas. Se secaron la cara la una a la otra cariñosamente.

-No puedo creerlo. –Hanji movió ligeramente la cabeza para rozar suavemente su nariz con la de ella.

Petra sonrió ante un gesto tan cercano pero pronto su expresión cambio a una más triste.

-Tienes que prometerme que no vas a volver intentar nada relacionado con la magia. Por favor.

Hanji había estado dispuesta a morir si eso era lo que quería, por supuesto que podría cumplir algo tan simple como aquello. Se alejo unos centímetros para que la pelirroja pudiera verla perfectamente.

-Te lo juro.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer estaban llenos de decisión, eso le bastó a Petra para creerla. Se levantó y ayudo a la otra a hacer lo mismo. La pelirroja la abrazó fuertemente y esta le devolvió el abrazo. Al instante la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba hundiendo su cara en el pecho de la más alta y volvió a sonrojarse, sin embargo no se movió de donde estaba. Quería sentir a Hanji y recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido temiendo no ser correspondidas. Lamentablemente desde donde estaba podía ver la inquietante habitación en la que la otra joven había estado haciendo todas aquellas cosas y sintió frustración.

-¿Por qué no te quedas  unos días en mi casa? Ya nos ocuparemos de ese desastre cuando volvamos.

Hanji no podía estar más de acuerdo. Quería dejar todo aquello atrás, lo único que le interesaba ahora era Petra.

-De acuerdo. Voy a por mis gafas y a cambiarme y nos vamos.

Le dio un pequeño besito rápido y salió corriendo. En la distancia Petra pudo oír un golpe seco y como la joven se quejaba. Seguramente se habría golpeado con algún mueble a causa de las prisas y no ver correctamente. La chica sonrió al imaginar la escena mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

 

 

 

Ymir fue despertada por un suculento aroma. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio que Historia estaba allí trabajando en la cocina. Fingió seguir durmiendo mientras contemplaba detenidamente a la chica. Entonaba una melodía pero apenas era un murmullo y sonreía. De hecho aquella era la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto llevar a la muchacha. Se quedo un rato mirándola, no quería levantarse porque sabía que entonces aquella sonrisa se perdería. Después de un tiempo la rubia se percató de que estaba siendo observada.

-Ymir estás despierta.

Aquello no había sido una pregunta, lo sabía perfectamente.

-No. –La bruja contestó en tono burlón.

Finalmente, después de estirarse en la enorme cama, se levanto y fue a ver que estaba cocinando la chica.

-Buenos días. –La más alta acompañó el saludo revolviéndole el pelo.

-Aún es pronto para decir eso.

-Me acabo de levantar ¿no? Pues buenos días. ¿Qué me está preparando mi pequeña esposa?

Historia dejó pasar el comentario de turno al igual que siempre y fue mostrándole los diferentes platos que tenia a medias.

-Annie te ha conseguido huevos así que estoy friéndotelos para el desayuno. Para comer te estoy preparando arroz con verduras. Estoy haciendo el suficiente para que te quede para la cena, aunque seguramente para entonces ya no esté tan rico.

-Si lo has hecho tu estará perfecto.

Ymir se sentó a la mesa mientras veía cocinar a la chica.

-Sabes, he estado pensando. Todo lo que pude hacer ayer por el día fue dar vueltas por aquí yo sola sin nada que hacer, así que me dio por pensar.

-Guau. –Historia fingió estar sorprendida.

Historia rió por lo bajo mientras hacia un gesto para que Ymir siguiera hablando.

-Verás, creo que podría hacer este sitio un poco más agradable con unos cuantos hechizos que conozco. Pero para eso tendríais que quitarme este chisme. –Señaló al grillete que aun no había logrado quitarse.

-¿Y qué cosas harías?

-Pues para empezar podría resolver vuestro problema de seguridad. Os da miedo que alguien entre mientras estáis durmiendo. Yo podría crear una especie de barrera que confundiera a la gente que viene aquí por casualidad y los hiciera retroceder. No funcionaría si quien viene sabe que hay aquí y por donde se entra pero en ese caso podría crear una alarma que sonara cada vez que se colara un intruso.

Esta vez Historia si estaba sorprendida de verdad.

-También podría colocar unos cristales por todo el lugar para iluminarlo mejor. Las antorchas dan calor y hacen que todo huela a quemado, ese olor me pone de los nervios. Además la luz de esos cristales sería clara como la luz del día y no viviríais en una penumbra constante, como esto siga así me voy a quedar ciega.

-¡Ymir todo eso es genial! Seguro que todos estarán encantados de ayudarte en lo que necesites para hacerlo.

-Dudo que me dejen usar magia.

-Mañana se lo contamos a ver que dicen ¿vale?

Ymir asintió. Ella estaba ya pensando en otro tema, algo a lo que también había estado dándole vueltas el día anterior.

-Um… también hay algo que quería contarte.

Historia se acercó a la mesa con un plato en la mano y lo colocó delante de la joven, después se sentó frente a ella esperando a que continuara.

Quería seguir hablando pero aquello olía de muerte y no quería que se enfriase. Expresó lo mucho que le gustaba y después de devorar la mitad de la comida, redujo el ritmo y volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-Estuve intentando pensar algún tipo de cura o algo que te hiciera más fácil tu nueva… existencia. Pero no se me ocurrió nada que yo pudiera hacer, sin embargo, conozco a alguien que tal vez si pueda hacer algo por ti.

Historia estaba atónita. Si aquello era verdad podría volver a ser normal, no tendría que hacer daño a nadie. Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro. Sentía que podía echarse a llorar de alegría en cualquier momento.

-Espera, espera. No te emociones. He dicho tal vez. No conozco al detalle los poderes de esa bruja pero creo que si existe alguien en este mundo que te pueda ayudar tiene que ser ella.

-¿Crees que querrá ayudarme?

-Seguro. Le hice un favor enorme así que me lo debe… bueno, en realidad ella me había salvado el culo antes así que estaríamos en paz. De todas formas, la pobre es tonta de remate, te ayudará sin pedirte nada a cambio.

Historia suspiró con aire cansado.

-Ymir, las personas no son tontas por ayudar a los demás.

La bruja se dio cuenta del cansancio de la rubia, quien pese a haber recibido una noticia así de importante se estaba durmiendo allí sentada. Debía de estar amaneciendo ya. Alargó el brazo para pellizcarle la nariz suavemente.

-Ey… Te estás durmiendo.

La joven pareció oírla pero lo único que hizo fue cambiar de postura y se recostó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. Ymir suspiró y se levantó.

-Si es que… No apures tanto el tiempo si luego no vas a ser capaz ni de caminar hasta tu cuarto, boba.

La cogió en brazos y caminó unos metros con ella hasta su cama. La dejo con cuidado y se recostó a su lado.

-Buenas noches. –Ymir le colocó un beso en la frente de una forma tan delicada que hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera que la conociera.

-Buenas noches. –Historia sin ser muy consciente del beso, solo atinó a murmurar eso antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.


	11. Cruce de caminos

 

_3 años antes de la historia actual._

 

La joven caminaba por el bosque con paso tranquilo, disfrutando del aroma de los pinos en el aire refrescante de la noche. Llevaba una cesta colgando del brazo y cantaba una cancioncilla alegre. No iba por ningún sendero pero aun así sabía hacia donde tenía que encaminar sus pasos. Solía recorrer aquella ruta a menudo en busca de plantas y hiervas que le ayudaran en sus hechizos.  Podía ver desde allí su casa. Una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, rozando con la linde del bosque. Mientras estaba agachada mirando unos nuevos brotes de aloe vera oyó lo que parecía ser la respiración de alguien. Siguió el sonido y llegó hasta quien lo estaba haciendo. Una chica estaba recostada contra un árbol. Le costaba respirar y parecía que sufría cada vez que tenía que hacerlo, con un vistazo más de cerca la joven vio donde estaba el problema. Debajo de la mano que tenía  presionada contra su costado había una gran cantidad de sangre. La oscuridad de la noche le había impedido verla a primera vista. Rápidamente la joven se agacho para inspeccionar la herida. Parecía un corte, seguramente alguien la había apuñalado con algún tipo de arma. Había perdido mucha sangre por lo que la herida debía de ser bastante profunda. La malherida se le había quedado mirando con desconfianza pero no debía de tener las suficientes fuerzas como para oponerse a nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Hurgó en uno de sus muchos bolsillos y sacó un pequeño botecito con un ungüento verdoso. Sin preguntar levantó las ropas de la chica y aplicó la mezcla sobre la herida haciendo que se retorciera a causa del escozor. Aun así no dejó escapar ningún sonido. Durante unos segundos ambas se quedaron esperando y entonces la joven herida se dio cuenta de que el dolor empezaba a desaparecer.

-Con esto tendrías que dejar de sentir dolor, al menos no será tan intenso. ¿Crees que podrás legar hasta allí? –La chica le señaló su cabaña. –Allí podré curarte del todo.

-S-si…

La ayudó a levantarse y dejó que se apoyara en ella para caminar.

-Gracias… Soy Ymir.

-Me llamo Sasha, encantada.

 

 

Una vez en la cabaña Ymir se echó sobre la cama. Aunque no sentía dolor la falta de sangre hacia que se sintiese fatigada e incapaz de nada.  Sasha fue a por un vaso de agua y luego trajo más en un bol. Con un paño mojado le limpio la herida con cuidado y entonces colocó sus manos sobre su piel, lo más cerca posible del corte. Sintió calidez donde hasta hace poco solo había un frío cortante. Fue en aumento hasta hacerse algo incómodo pero lo aguantó sin quejarse. Cuando Sasha retiró sus manos dejó de sentirlo y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía dolor alguno. Se miró y vio que no había ni rastro de la herida, era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Es increíble. Nunca había visto una magia curativa tan potente. –Ymir aún se miraba sorprendida.

-Gracias.

La más alta miró a su alrededor. La cabaña era pequeña pero muy acogedora. Había ramilletes de plantas secas colgando en las paredes y botes de todo tipo en las estanterías.

-¿Eres algún tipo de curandera?

-No, em… bueno, puedes llamarlo como quieras. –La chica se encogió de hombros. –Soy una bruja pero mi único poder es curar a los demás. Es un don un poco raro.

-¿No te puedes curar a ti misma?

-No.

-Menuda putada de poder. –Ymir se rio sin preocuparse de cómo estaba haciendo sentirse a la chica.

Sasha fingió reírse también mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a otro lado.

-Sí, ¿verdad? –Volvió a centrar la vista en su paciente. -¿Seguro que ya está todo bien?

Ymir se miró de arriba a abajo y estiro sus músculos en busca de algún malestar.

-Sin ningún problema.

-Bien. Puedes pasar la noche aquí si quieres, no me importa.

Ymir creyó que esa era una buena idea así que se quedó. Ambas estuvieron hablando un poco sobre sus experiencias con cazadores y sus vidas en general. Cuando se empezó a hacer tarde se fueron a dormir. Ymir ocupó un sofá que resulto ser bastante cómodo, sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para dormir.  En mitad de la noche alguien apareció en la puerta aporreándola. Sasha se levantó algo confundida y fue a abrir. Ymir permaneció en el sofá pero se preparó por si no era una visita de cortesía.

Al otro lado del umbral apareció una mujer con un niño en brazos. Lloraba ruidosamente y hablaba gritando presa del pánico.

-¡Por favor tienes que ayudarle! Me han dicho que tú… que… que haces cosas… -Estaba tan alterada que era incapaz de hablar correctamente. -¡Sálvalo!

La mujer zarandeaba al muchacho como si fuera un muñeco. Ymir estaba viendo la escena en la distancia, no hacía falta ser un experto en medicina para saber que el pobre estaba ya muerto. Aun así Sasha cargó al niño en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Esta mañana estaba jugando y… comió unas bayas. –La madre intentaba contener el llanto para poder ayudar a la bruja. –Ha estado sintiéndose mal toda la tarde y ha ido yendo a peor hasta que… hace un rato… -No pudo aguantarse más y volvió a llorar amargamente.

-Puede que aún no sea demasiado tarde.

Ymir se acercó también a la cama para no perder detalle de todo aquello. La bruja le quitó la camiseta al niño, se inclinó sobre él y apoyo la oreja sobre su pecho. Evidentemente no había latido pero parecía que ella era capaz de oír algo que nadie más podía mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Está bien, tranquila. Puedo hacerlo.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca llorando esa vez de alivio y se dejó caer al suelo, ahora que toda la tensión había pasado ya no tenía fuerzas. Ymir se sentía un poco mal por estar ahí mirando sin saber que hacer así que decidió hacer su gesto caritativo de la semana y la ayudó a levantarse y a sentarse en un sillón que había cerca de la cama.

Sasha había colocado su frente contra la del niño y le hacía friegas en el pecho. La alegría de hace unos segundos había desaparecido y ahora estaba concentrada al cien por cien.  Se separó y echándole la barbilla hacia atrás le soplo suavemente sobre los labios y la nariz, con la misma delicadeza que alguien usaría para soplar la llama de una vela. Pese a que sus rostros estaban muy cerca no llegaban a tocarse. Se levantó de nuevo pero siguió frotando la piel del muchacho. Se mantuvo así durante minutos repitiendo una vez más el soplo. Entonces, sorprendiendo a todos, el niño abrió los ojos como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla y cogiendo una bocanada de aire intentó incorporarse. Sin embargo, Sasha lo sujetó contra la cama impidiéndoselo. Los gritos de alegría de la madre podían oírse seguramente desde fuera de la cabaña, repetía una y otra vez el nombre del niño e intentaba tranquilizarlo. A su vez el pequeño intentaba librarse de Sasha con patadas entre gritos y llantos.

-¡Ymir! Ayúdame a mantenerlo quieto.

La joven reaccionó al oír su nombre y decidió sorprenderse más tarde. Se subió a la cama y consiguió agarrar los pies del  niño, no sin antes llevarse una buena patada en la boca.

-Jodido crio… ¡Quédate quieto, te estamos ayudando!

El grito de Ymir pareció surtir algo de efecto, ya bien porque el niño se había asustado lo suficiente como para no moverse o porque de verdad la había creído. Aun así seguía revolviéndose y llorando.

Sasha le sujetaba las muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una mano y con la otra había pasado a realizar el mismo movimiento que había estado haciendo sobre el pequeño pero esta vez en su estómago. Poco a poco fue subiendo la mano hasta llegar a la garganta, entonces le giro la cara y un poco de vómito salió por su boca. Podían verse en él las bayas a medio masticar.

Sasha  soltó al niño e Ymir la imitó. Las dos se pusieron de pie de nuevo y la madre se lanzó sobre su hijo abrazándolo y besándolo. De repente Sasha perdió el equilibrio y si no hubiera sido por la otra bruja habría caído al suelo. Mientras la sujetaban la joven peleaba por mantenerse consciente.

-¿Pero qué…? La próxima vez avísame antes.

-Lo siento…

Ymir puso los ojos en blanco y la cogió en brazos con algo de esfuerzo. La madre se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado y mantenía al niño en sus brazos dejando libre la cama. Tumbó a Sasha y la mujer se acercó aun abrazando a su hijo.

-Muchas gracias. Gracias, de verdad.

Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a volver a echarse a llorar.

-No ha sido nada. –Aunque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La mujer se marchó después de unos cuantos agradecimientos más y la calma volvió a reinar en la cabaña.

Sasha había conseguido mantenerse despierta pero seguía sin poder moverse. Aun así Ymir estaba totalmente sorprendida. Tras lanzar unas cuantas bolas de fuego a ella ya le estarían temblando las piernas, aquella bruja acababa de traer a alguien de entre los muertos, era increíble que siguiera pudiendo respirar siquiera. Le llevó un vaso de agua y luego buscó algo que pudiera comer.

-¿Prefieres manzana o naranja?

-Las dos…

-Um… vale… -Con una pequeña risa se puso a pelarlas y se las dio también.

Se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama y miró hacia otro lado con algo de vergüenza.

-Oye, siento haberme reído de ti antes. Lo que haces… eso ha sido increíble. -Ymir no tenía palabras.

-Gracias. –Seguidamente Sasha soltó un bostezo.

-Bueno, me vuelvo a dormir. Me iré nada más amanezca así que gracias por todo.

En un par de segundos la bruja ya se había dormido e Ymir volvió al sofá. Cuando la luz del día la despertó recogió sus cosas y se marchó. La dueña de la casa aun seguía durmiendo profundamente y sabía que seguiría así hasta bien entrada la tarde como mínimo.

No dejó el pueblo inmediatamente. Necesitaba hacer unas compras ya que en su huida había perdido gran parte de sus pertenencias. Pronto se dio cuenta de que algo importante debía de estar pasando en el pueblo. Las calles estaban adornadas con flores y banderas. El símbolo de la iglesia estaba por todas partes, colgado de balcones y ondeando en lo alto de los edificios remarcables. Se le acabó haciendo la hora de comer así que se metió a una taberna. Una vez satisfecha salió dispuesta a emprender su viaje. Ahí se había enterado de a que venía semejante ambientación. El cardenal de la región había venido de propio a aquel pequeño pueblo para celebrar una ceremonia única que solo él podía realizar. No tenía ni idea de que se trataría ni quería saberlo.

Caminando por una de las calles pasó por al lado de unos niños que hablaban con un hombre. El hábito blanco que vestía el adulto, señal de que era un hombre de la iglesia, le llamó la atención. Al parecer se estaba encargando de colocar ramos de flores y telas formando un pasillo a lo largo de la calle. Los niños estaban sucios y las ropas les venían pequeñas y estaban desgastadas.

-…¿Nos puede dar una moneda, señor?

-Señor, por favor…

Iba a seguir su camino pero entonces vio como el hombre golpeaba al más pequeño de los dos. El mayor intentó defenderlo y encaró al hombre que parecía dispuesto a seguir con los golpes y le doblaba en altura.

-Malditos pordioseros…

Ymir no aguantó más la escena y se metió en medio.

-¡EH! –La bruja le encajó tal puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo. –¿Tienes ganas de fiesta? Porque yo puedo dártela.

El hombre la miraba desconcertado. Aun sin saber muy bien por donde le había venido el golpe.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Soy un hombre de dios! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la mano?!

Ymir lo ignoró y se arrodilló para mirar a los niños.

-¿Estáis bien?

Los dos asintieron. El más pequeño trataba de contener las lágrimas y parecer tan valiente como su hermano.

-¡Serás castigada por esto!

-¿Si? –Se giró para poder ver al hombre. -¿También quemáis a la gente por esto? Pues otra cosa más para añadir a la lista. El día que me pilléis se os hará de noche leyendo todos mis delitos.

Le buscó entre los bolsillos del hábito hasta que halló su bolsa de dinero y pese a que el hombre quiso oponerse logro quitársela. La abrió para darle el dinero a los niños pero estaba vacía, solo había una sucia moneda cobriza que no valía ni el metal del que estaba hecho. Se la lanzó de vuelta con asco.

-El desgraciado al que sirves como un esclavo duerme entre sabanas de oro mientras tú te mueres de hambre y aun así le lames el culo como un perro. –Ymir escupió cada palabra como si fuera veneno.

-Maldita zorra, no oses insultar al cardenal Nick.

No pudo resistirse a patear a aquel tipejo. Odiaba a la iglesia con cada fibra de su ser. Su vida era un infierno por culpa de gente como aquella. La iglesia no solo le había quitado todo lo que tenía, también le negaba la posibilidad de tener una vida normal. Cuando dejó de oír los quejidos del hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente. Los niños seguían mirándola, esta vez con una pizca de temor. Sin embargo, Ymir sabía que esos niños habían visto cosas mucho peores, un simple vistazo le bastaba. Tenían la misma mirada que ella, dura y distante. Reconocerse en ellos no le gustaba, a veces tenía la sensación de estar igual de perdida que cuando tenía su edad. Se les volvió a acercar, sacó su monedero y le dio a cada uno una moneda de plata.

-Ese bufón es aún más pobre que vosotros. Tomad esto y usadlo bien.

Los niños miraban con ojos como platos las monedas relucientes, ya no quedaba rastro de miedo en ellos.

-¡Muchas gracias señora!

-¿Señora? ¿Ya he envejecido tanto como para que me llamen eso?

Justo entonces las campanas repicaron y los dos niños se sobresaltaron a la vez.

El más pequeño tiro de la manga del otro para llamar su atención.

-Hermano, la bruja. ¡La bruja!

El mayor miró a la torre del reloj que se alzaba por encima de todas las casas.

-¡Es verdad! Como no nos demos prisa nos lo vamos a perder.

El chico agarró a su hermano de la mano y echó a correr pero Ymir lo paró antes de que pudiera alejarse.

-Espera, de que habláis. ¿Qué bruja?

-Han pillado a una bruja y la van a quemar en la plaza. Es esa rara que vive en el bosque. –El muchacho sonreía como si estuviera hablando de un espectáculo de circo. –¡Seguro que grita un montón!

Los dos se fueron corriendo mientras Ymir se quedaba ahí. Aunque acababa de comer sentía un vacío en el estómago. Desde donde estaba podía ver el camino para salir del pueblo. Solo tenía que seguir caminando y dejarlo atrás. La bruja soltó un gruñido de enfado mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara con fuerza. Se colocó la capucha de la capa que llevaba y caminó de nuevo hacia el centro del pueblo murmurando entre dientes.

-Menuda semanita…

 

 

Cuando llegó a la plaza estaba abarrotada, todo el mundo miraba hacia el mismo punto. Desde donde estaba no lograba ver bien, así que intentó abrirse paso hasta llegar a estar en primera fila. Entonces vio lo que estaba temiendo que iba a encontrar. Sasha estaba atada a un poste clavado en una pira. Aun no le habían prendido fuego pero no parecía que faltase mucho tiempo. La joven lloraba desesperadamente mientras intentaba soltarse de sus ataduras.

-¡…no he hecho nada malo…! –su voz tenía un tono nasal a causa del llanto y apenas podía oírsele sobre el barullo de la muchedumbre. –¡Al menos soltadlo a él…! ¡Él no tiene la culpa! ¡No tiene nada que ver con esto!

“¿Él?” Entonces Ymir se dio cuenta con gran horror de que al otro lado del poste estaba atado de la misma forma el niño al que habían salvado aquella noche. Miró a la izquierda, a un pequeño rincón al lado de la pira en el que no había gente. Allí estaba la madre del niño que era sujetada por un sacerdote de forma violenta. Gritaba, lloraba y llamaba a su pequeño con la voz rota.  Cerca de ellos había un hombre con un aire totalmente diferente a cualquiera de los que estaban en esa plaza. Vestía una túnica de color azul oscuro con bordados dorados y llevaba unos grandes collares de oro macizo. Ese debía de ser el cardenal Nick. A su alrededor había un montón de guardias y también alrededor de la pira. En ese momento uno de ellos prendió una antorcha y se la ofreció al cardenal. Este la aceptó y levantó una mano indicando a la gente que guardara silencio.

-Una vez más tenemos la evidencia de la voluntad de nuestro dios al traerme aquí justamente hoy, el mismo día en el que tal acto sacrílego es cometido. Estando aquí puedo mandar a esta pecadora y a ese demonio a las puertas del infierno y limpiar este lugar de todo mal. -La gente vitoreo las palabras del hombre al unísono. –Bruja arrepiéntete de tu vida de pecado.

Sasha no dijo nada solo miro con dolor a la masa enfurecida. Fue entonces cuando encontró un rostro conocido, vio como Ymir le sonreía con determinación y su llanto se cortó en seco.

Justo cuando el cardenal se inclinó para prender fuego a la pira una gran ventolera se formó en la plaza. Era tan fuerte que arrastraba polvo y arena haciendo que la gente fuera incapaz de abrir los ojos y tuviera que cubrirse. Pronto empezó a levantar tejas y cualquier cosa lo suficientemente ligera. Mientras todo el mundo se asustaba e intentaba huir y ponerse a salvo Ymir se acercó a la pira. El viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor pero justo en el punto donde ella estaba había calma. Los guardias se comportaron como el resto y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Trepó por los maderos hasta que llegó al poste y sin dudar un segundo quemó las sogas que los ataban.

-¡Ymir! –Sasha intentaba abrazarla. –Eres mi salvadora.

-¡Quita! Solo lo he hecho porque te debía el favor y ahora ¡lárgate de aquí!

-Gracias.

Echo a correr hacia la puerta de un bar donde había varios caballos atados. Mientras, Ymir ayudó al niño a subirse a su espalda y bajó de allí también. Llegó hasta donde estaba su madre, quien al contrario que los demás no se había escondido e intentaba llegar a la pira. Ambos se abrazaron al reencontrarse pero Ymir no les dejó tiempo para nada más porque los arrastró hacia el mismo lugar a donde se había dirigido Sasha. Los ayudó a montar en un caballo y partieron al galope. Acto seguido subió al único que quedaba y miró por última vez a Sasha que había esperado hasta saber que su heroína también salía de allí sana y salva. Esta se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hasta pronto!

-Cuídate.

Las dos se alejaron de allí y no volvieron nunca más.

 

Meses más tarde volvieron a encontrarse por casualidad en Trost. Sasha había retomado su antigua vida allí, al parecer aquel era lugar donde había crecido. Ymir había pasado por ahí como parte de su vida nómada. Sasha se alegró mucho al saber de nuevo sobre su benefactora, así era como la llamaba desde entonces. Y aunque no lo reconocería nunca, a Ymir también le gustó volverla a ver. De hecho, a partir de entonces, cada vez que pasaba por la cuidad le hacia una visita y ambas se ponían al día.


	12. Hipotéticamente

 

En aquel momento todo lo que parecía existir en el mundo era aquella habitación. Era cálida y las motas de polvo brillaban a través del los perezosos rayos de sol de la mañana. Lo único que rompía esa paz eran sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Los oídos de Ymir se deleitaban con esos dulces y nerviosos gemidos que salían de aquellos perfectos labios. La piel de Historia era blanca impoluta salvo por el fuerte rubor que se había adueñado de sus mejillas. Quería recorrer con sus manos, labios y lengua cada milímetro de aquella preciosa porcelana. Sentía las uñas de la chica clavándose en su piel tímidamente y como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más con cada uno de sus movimientos. La bruja sabía por la presión que sentía alrededor de sus dedos que quedaba poco para que la rubia llegara al final.

 

-…Ymir…

 

Su voz estaba cargada de necesidad. Historia la atrajo hacia si y compartieron un beso profundo hasta que Ymir notó como la joven se tensaba bajo su cuerpo hasta arquearse. La rubia no pudo evitar romper el beso mientras alzaba más la voz al sentir el placer inundarla por completo.

 

-¡Ymir!

 

 

 

Ymir se despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Al recordar lo que había soñado no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, se preguntó qué pensaría de ella Historia si supiera que había sido la protagonista de aquella fantasía. En seguida se dio cuenta de que había estado babeando literalmente sobre la almohada. Fue a taparse un bostezo con la mano pero algo estaba en su camino. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la misma rubia que hace unos segundos había estado gimiendo en sus sueños estaba ahí, durmiendo a escasos milímetros de ella. Abrió exageradamente los ojos por  la sorpresa y retrocedió instintivamente, tanto que acabó cayéndose de la cama y golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente sintiendo que pronto le aparecería un chichón y se quedó mirando durante unos instantes a la chica que no se había movido ni un ápice. Recordó que Historia se había quedado dormida en la habitación de la castaña y la había echado en su cama, ella se había recostado a su lado un momento y se debía de haber quedado dormida otra vez. Aunque su obligación allí era vigilar durante el día, lo cierto era que dormía bastante a esas horas. Estar sola mirando la pared era horriblemente aburrido y prefería estar despierta por la noche y hablar con Historia o reírse de Reiner. De todas formas sus _guardias personales_ no estaban despiertos para ver si cumplía o no con su obligación así que no había riesgo de que la pillaran desobedeciéndoles. Salió de allí y decidió ir a darse un baño, podía sentir la humedad en su ropa interior y necesitaba limpiarse.

 

 

 

 

 

Mikasa estaba en la puerta de Levi con la esperanza de encontrarlo en casa. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la puerta se abrió. El hombre pareció algo sorprendido al verla y levanto una ceja con gesto interrogante.

 

-¿Ackerman?

 

-Buenos días. ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablarte de algo.

 

-Um… si, claro. –Habló lentamente, como si al mismo tiempo intentara adivinar lo que había venido a hacer allí la joven.

 

La invitó a pasar y la llevó hasta la sala de estar. La casa era de corte clásico, como casi todas las de alrededor pero por dentro la decoración y los muebles eran simples y escuetos. Estaba claro que solo buscaban la funcionalidad. Todo estaba impecablemente limpio, listo para pasar revista. Sin ninguna palabra el hombre esperó a que su visita empezara a hablar.

 

-Resulta que ayer mi equipo recibió el testimonio de un testigo que acusa a una mujer de ser una bruja.

 

-¿Por qué no fue al gremio?

 

-Si, bueno, el caso es que la acusada es una conocida nuestra, además de que puede que no sea cierto. –Mikasa sabía que era muy poco probable pero no quiso compartir ese detalle con el cazador. –Me gustaría ir a hablar con ella pero reconozco que no sabría cómo actuar frente a una bruja y si acaba siendo verdad necesitaré ayuda. ¿Te importaría echarnos una mano? No me importa si es alguien de tu equipo quien lo hace.

 

Levi pensó durante unos momentos y suspirando asintió con la cabeza.

 

-Supongo que no puedo negarme. En realidad me había tomado unos días de descanso pero… reconozco que quedarme en casa vagueando no es mi estilo. Petra y Hanji en cambio si que saben cómo disfrutar en vacaciones y me parecería mal pedirles que os ayuden.

 

-Lo entiendo, de todas formas siendo cuatro será más que suficiente.

 

-Bien. ¿Cuándo quieres atacar?

 

Mikasa sintió como si aquella palabra le golpeara en la cara pero supo mantener una expresión calmada.

 

-Hablar. Vamos a hablar.

 

-Claro. –Un atisbo de sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios.

 

-Me gustaría zanjar este asunto lo antes posible.

 

-Entonces me pasaré esta tarde por vuestra casa para preparar la estrategia que seguiremos.

 

Sin tener nada más que añadir Mikasa se despidió y se fue.

 

 

 

 

 

Ya había pasado la hora de comer pero aun así las dos seguían en la cama.

 

Cuando Hanji y Petra llegaron a casa de esta última la tarde anterior ya estaba anocheciendo. La castaña se moría de hambre así que cenaron y después hablaron largo y tendido sobre sus sentimientos y de qué iban a hacer de ahora en adelante. Más tarde pasaron a los besos y a las caricias con las que fueron descubriéndose la una a la otra. Estuvieron disfrutando de su amor hasta que el cansancio las pudo y cayeron rendidas ante el sueño. Hanji había despertado hace bastante tiempo pero no se había movido por miedo a despertar a Petra quien dormía plácidamente apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Las dos estaban completamente desnudas y la más alta acariciaba la espalda de la otra con cuidado. No podía evitarlo, había estado años preguntándose como seria estar como estaban ahora, años imaginando lo suave que sería la piel de Petra y lo cierto era que su mente había sido incapaz de imaginar algo tan perfecto como aquello. Lentamente la pelirroja abrió los ojos pero no se movió de donde estaba. Plantó un beso perezoso entre los pechos de Hanji y miró hacia arriba sonriéndole.

 

-Buenos días.

 

-Mas bien buenas tardes.

 

-¿Tanto he dormido? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

 

La mujer intentó levantarse pero la otra la retuvo a su lado.

 

-Porque estas muy guapa durmiendo y no me cansaba de mirarte. –Al oír esto Petra se sonrojó y volvió a colocarse como estaban antes. –Aunque roncas un montón, eso no me lo esperaba.

 

-¡¿Q-que…?! –Se volvió a levantar para mirar a la castaña con pánico en los ojos. -¡No es verdad!

 

El rubor se hizo tan fuerte que empezó a cubrirle el cuello y parte del pecho.

 

-¡No pasa nada! Es algo normal… ya te vas haciendo mayor y pasan esas cosas… -No pudo acabar la frase porque empezó a reírse a carcajadas, la cara de Petra no tenía precio. –¡Es broma!

 

Petra liberó su vergüenza acumulada con un pequeño gruñido y un golpe directo a las costillas de Hanji.

 

-¡Ouch! –Seguía riéndose pero ya mas calmadamente. –Y que sepas que si roncaras seguro que sería un ronquido adorable.

 

Hanji la abrazó con más fuerza, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran aun más cerca. Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y después de unos segundos mirándola a los ojos le besó en los labios. Aquel beso fue diferente a los que habían compartido esa noche, este no era fogoso ni atrevido, era lento y lleno de ternura. La voz de la más alta sonó totalmente seria y sincera cuando volvió a hablar.

 

-Te quiero.

 

Petra le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos mientras sonreía dulcemente y le devolvía la mirada.

 

-Yo también te quiero.

 

 

 

 

 

Ymir estaba sentada de mala manera en un sillón de la sala de estar. Tenía en las manos un libro bastante desgastado y que sin duda era muy antiguo. En la cubierta de cuero estaba grabada la imagen de un lobo, eso era lo que le había llamado la atención en primer lugar. Decidió dedicar sus horas muertas a leer y al parecer había dado con un libro interesante. Trataba sobre una reina capaz de transformarse en lobo que se enamoraba de la princesa de un reino enemigo. Aquella historia debía de haber sido escrita hace un siglo como mínimo, cuando ese tipo de amor aún era aceptado. Desgraciadamente, cuando la iglesia tomo el poder todo aquello vinculado a esa clase de relaciones fue destruido por el fuego, tanto cosas como personas. Por fortuna aquel ejemplar se había salvado de la quema al permanecer allí escondido todo ese tiempo. El libro se estaba ganando a Ymir por momentos, ya llevaba varios capítulos leídos cuando vio aparecer por allí al grupo de vampiros al completo.

 

-Historia nos ha dicho que tienes algo que puede interesarnos.

 

Aunque el tono de voz de Bertolt era educado, Ymir podía ver el escepticismo en las caras de todos. En todos menos en Historia, quien le sonreía en un intento de darle ánimos para hablar.

 

-Si. – La bruja se aclaró la garganta. Se sentó correctamente y dejó a un lado el libro. –Sinceramente este sitio da asco. Si me dejáis, con un poco de magia podría transformarlo en algo mejor.

 

Explicó de nuevo todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior a Historia y luego se quedó en silencio. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta que iba a recibir pero al menos lo había intentado.

 

-Entonces ¿qué? ¿Nos pones esa barrera que dices y te vas, eso es lo que intentas? ¿Qué cambiemos tu vigilancia por un hechizo?- Reiner estaba decidido a no dejarse engañar por esa mujer.

 

-No. La barrera necesita de mi energía, así que solo funcionará si estoy aquí. Aunque tampoco es que eso sea un problema porque según vosotros no me ibais a dejar irme de aquí en la vida.

 

-Todo lo que has dicho seria genial si no significase dejarte usar tu magia libremente. No te vamos a quitar el grillete y no vas a hacer ningún hechizo. –El rubio se dio cuenta de que se había adelantado a  hablar sin ver que pensaban los otros pero al mirar a sus compañeros vio como asentían apoyando sus palabras. Ymir no se sorprendió de la negativa y se limito a encogerse de hombros, la única que parecía descontenta con el resultado de la conversación era Historia.

 

-No, esperad. Es una idea genial, ¿ni siquiera vais a intentarlo? Dadle una oportunidad.

 

-Historia, -Annie intentó razonar con ella.- no podemos darle tanta libertad y menos tan pronto. Se escapará, nos delatará o nos matará ella misma en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Así que tema zanjado.

 

Por alguna razón oír hablar tan mal de la bruja le estaba haciendo enfadarse y fue eso lo que le dio el valor para decir lo que había estado queriendo soltar desde que entraron allí.

 

-Aun falta algo. –La rubia se acercó a Ymir y se colocó a su lado, mirando de frente a los otros tres vampiros.- Voy a ir al pueblo con Ymir.

 

Todos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio por la sorpresa.

 

-¿A si?- Ymir también estaba sorprendida por la decisión de la rubia.

 

-Si.

 

-No. –Los tres vampiros pronunciaron al unísono la palabra de forma rotunda.

 

Historia se sintió algo cohibida por la prohibición de sus compañeros. Ya había imaginado que al principio no estarían de acuerdo pero no había esperado aquel rechazo tan coordinado. Los tres estaban completamente serios y habían empezado a mirar a Ymir de forma amenazante.

 

-Dejadme explicároslo al menos. –Historia se sobrepuso a su primer instinto de callarse y salir corriendo e intentó defender su idea.- Ella conoce a alguien que podría ayudarme a volver a ser humana.

 

-Eso es mentira. Solo quiere engañarte para salir de aquí. –El rubio alzó la voz y señalo a Ymir acusadoramente.

 

Reiner parecía realmente enfadado. La idea de que la bruja se hubiera aprovechado del sufrimiento de Historia para huir de ellos le hacía hervir la sangre.

 

-No sé qué estupideces te habrá dicho pero no la creas, eso es imposible. –Annie miró entonces a la castaña y se le acercó lentamente. –Lo último que necesita ahora es que te rías de ella llenándole la cabeza con mentiras. Si vuelves a hablar con Historia te arranco la lengua ¿me has oído? Llevo queriendo hacerlo desde la primera vez que te vi abrir la boca así que ni pienses en ponerme a prueba. Es más, -La rubia se llevó la mano al cuello y con los dedos levantó una cadena que llevaba colgando hasta que una llave asomó por el cuello de su sudadera. –creo  que vas a volver a tu querida celda unos días, seguro que la echabas de menos.

 

-¡No! – Lo último que quería Historia era que castigaran a Ymir por su culpa.

 

-No le estoy mintiendo, es verdad. Conozco a una bruja que puede ayudarla. La he visto hacer milagros con mis propios ojos, puede resucitar a los muertos. A lo mejor puede devolveros a la normalidad a todos.  Si no confiáis en mi venid con nosotras,  a mi me da igual. Lo único que tenéis que prometerme es que no le haréis daño a mi amiga. Sé que Historia no lo hará pero no me fio de vosotros tres.

 

-¿Por qué íbamos a querer ir? Es evidente que es una trampa. –Bertolt estaba intentando ver si había algo de verdad en lo que contaba la bruja.

 

-No lo es. ¿Cómo esperáis que os ataque? No puedo hacer nada llevando esta mierda –Se señaló la muñeca. -y tampoco es que tenga a nadie por ahí que este dispuesto a enfrentarse a un puñado de vampiros por salvarme el cuello.

 

-Por favor. Ya sé que parece imposible pero ¿y si fuera verdad? Iremos las dos, esa bruja vive en el pueblo así que no  nos costara más de dos horas. No os preocupéis, estaré bien. Además, ¿no es esto lo que siempre queréis, que vaya al pueblo? –Historia sonrió y se acercó más a sus compañeros. –Una vez me dijisteis que ninguno de vosotros da órdenes al resto, que todos sois iguales. Si de verdad formo parte de esta familia tenéis que tenerme en cuenta y respetar mis decisiones. Entiendo que os cueste fiaros de ella pero no podéis prohibirme salir, si estáis preocupados podéis venir conmigo.

 

Los tres se quedaron en silencio intercambiando miradas indecisas. Annie soltó un pequeño suspiro y levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

 

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Aun así no me fio de ella así que os acompañaré.

 

-Gracias.

 

-¿Entonces supongo que vamos todos? –Bert se paso la mano por el pelo mientras hablaba y veía como Reiner asentía de mala gana.

 

Historia se llenó de optimismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

-Iremos, pero al primer signo de peligro estás muerta. –Reiner se dirigió a Ymir de la forma más amenazadora que pudo.

 

-Lo que tú digas campeón. –Ymir volvió a abrir el libro para retomar su lectura donde la había dejado. –Cuando estéis listos para salir me avisáis.

 

 

 

 

 

Media hora más tarde todos estaban bajo el cielo estrellado y podían ver en la cercanía el pueblo. Estaban esperando a que Reiner se asegurase de colocar en su sitio la gran piedra que hacía de puerta en una de las entradas a las catacumbas. La mente de Historia vagó hasta los recuerdos de la noche en que salió por ese mismo lugar. Los cristales de la botella rota seguían donde los había dejado pero nadie más aparte de ella reparó en su presencia. Sin embargo esta vez no se dejo arrastrar por la desesperación. Nunca más tendría que volver a experimentar aquellos horribles sentimientos que la arrollaron en aquel entonces. Si todo salía bien, esa noche volvería a tener una vida normal.

 

Todos caminaron en silencio durante minutos pero Historia no podía contener la sonrisa en sus labios.

 

-¿Vosotros que haréis? ¿También le pediréis a la bruja que os vuelva a convertir en humanos? –La rubia estaba realmente animada. –¿Os imagináis como será volver a ver la luz del sol? Podremos volver a comer comida normal…

 

-Historia, -Ymir no quería decepcionar a la rubia y la ilusión que podía ver en su cara le hacía temer. – ya te dije que no es seguro que ella pueda hacerlo, así que por favor no te emociones demasiado.

 

El ánimo de Historia se rompió por unos minutos pero las palaras de Ymir no consiguieron que la muchacha abandonara sus expectativas. Era más que evidente que todos estaban tensos, cada uno por sus razones y la atmosfera era algo incomoda. Bertolt, Reiner y Annie no dejaban de mirar en todas direcciones esperando algún ataque, Ymir parecía algo más insegura de lo normal ya que temía que la pagaran con ella en caso de que aquello no resultara e Historia estaba tan nerviosa que sentía nauseas. La rubia quiso aligerar la presión intentando entablar conversación con todos.

 

-¿Qué haríais si volvierais a ser humanos?- Al ver que la bruja iba a volver a regañarle intentó justificarse. –Hipotéticamente, -La joven hizo énfasis en esa palabra.- si por fortuna volvemos a como éramos antes, ¿cómo seguiríais con vuestras vidas? Sinceramente, creo que yo estaría aun más perdida de lo que estoy ahora.

 

No solo Ymir parecía molesta por la insistencia de Historia en el tema, también el resto se preocupaba por que al final la joven se llevara una gran decepción.

 

-Historia…

 

-Es solo por hablar de algo, para hacer más ameno el viaje.

 

En verdad, aquella cuestión acababa de aparecer en su mente y al darse cuenta de que no tenia donde ir ni que hacer se le había helado la sangre. Tal vez saber que iban a hacer sus compañeros arrojara algo de luz sobre su futuro.

 

-No hemos dicho que vayamos a pedírselo nosotros también. –Annie hablaba con cautela. –Te acompañaremos, veremos de qué se trata y entonces puede que lo pensemos.

 

-Pero aun así… Historia, tú misma lo has dicho. Puede que esta vida que tenemos ahora sea más fácil que volver a la normalidad. Lo cierto es que tiene ventajas, de esta forma podemos hacer lo que queramos sin preocuparnos por el resto del mundo. Por supuesto que sería genial poder dar un paseo en pleno día, bajo el sol pero prefiero tener que darlo de noche y poder ir de la mano con Bert. –Mientras hablaba los dos hombres se agarraron de la mano con una sonrisa.

 

-Ahí tengo que darte la razón. En los últimos años la iglesia ha ganado muchos fieles, incluidos altos cargos políticos, y ahora tiene un gran poder. Sus seguidores cada vez son más radicales y siguen al pie de la letra cualquier gilipollez que les digan esos pirados. Cuando descubren a alguien no paran hasta matarlo como a un perro, ya ni siquiera les preocupan las leyes ni los juicios.  -Se podía distinguir perfectamente la amargura en las palabras de Ymir.

 

-Bueno, de todas formas siempre se puede buscar una tapadera como la que teníamos cuando éramos humanos.

 

-¿Qué tapadera? –Historia siempre había tenido curiosidad por la relación de los dos pero solía darle vergüenza sacar el tema.

 

El moreno soltó una pequeña risa al recordar aquellos días.

 

-Nos conocíamos desde siempre y todo el mundo pensaba que simplemente éramos buenos amigos. Un día pusieron a la venta una granja en los alrededores de nuestro pueblo. Era bastante cara porque era muy grande así que nadie del pueblo podía comprarla. Después de unos meses decidimos reunir el dinero juntando los ahorros de cada uno y la compramos entre los dos, teníamos la excusa de decir que era demasiado grande para que se encargase de ella una sola persona. Solíamos poner un puesto en el mercado de la ciudad todas las semanas donde vendíamos los productos que sacábamos de la granja así que la gente nos consideraba socios, nada más. La verdad es que vivíamos bien.

 

-Tal vez podríamos volver a hacer lo mismo. –Reiner había dejado de prestar atención a los alrededores para centrarse en la historia del moreno. –De hecho esta vez nuestra coartada podría ser aun mejor si estamos los cuatro. Vosotras dos podríais decir que sois hermanas, dudo que alguien se atreva a dudarlo y nosotros podríamos ser vuestros maridos.

 

Al imaginarse el escenario los cuatro se echaron a reír, cuando Annie creyó que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido les hizo señas para que bajaran el tono y hablo cuando la risa se lo permitió.

 

-Aun así, yo no me veo en una granja. No tengo ni idea del tema y sinceramente no me atrae la idea de estar rodeada de porquería.

 

-¿Te alimentas de sangre y me dices que las boñigas de vaca te hacen sentir incomoda? –Ymir había seguido la conversación sin mucho interés pero aquel comentario le había hecho gracia. –¿Es que eras una princesita o algo así?

 

Annie no pudo evitar contestarle con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-Una princesa no pero vivía en un castillo.

 

Vio que la mueca burlona de Ymir se desmontaba por unos segundos y se sintió satisfecha.

 

-Era costurera. El castillo pertenecía a un noble y yo me encargaba de toda la costura, desde arreglar los uniformes de los soldados hasta coser los vestidos de gala de las hijas del señor.

 

-No te preocupes Annie, yo puedo hacer el trabajo de las dos pero a cambio quiero un par de bonitos vestidos de vez en cuando.

 

-Trato hecho.

 

Las dos se estrecharon la mano a punto de volver a reír.

 

-Incluso podrías vender en el mercado las prendas que hicieras. Creo recordar que la mujer que vendía ropa en el mismo mercado en el que comerciábamos nosotros ganaba mucho dinero. –Bert al igual que todos estaba empezando a dejarse llevar por la fantasía pero se dio cuenta y volvió a intentar mantener una posición neutra. –Aun así, no sabemos si esto va a funcionar. Además, ahora parece fácil pero en su momento era muy frustrante tener que fingir todo el tiempo.

 

-Respecto a eso, hay algo que no me cuadra. –Ymir se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos. –Decís que teníais que esconder lo vuestro pero la iglesia no lleva existiendo ni cien años. ¿No se supone que sois vampiros, seres inmortales por encima de la vida y la muerte, bla, bla, bla? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no sois humanos?

 

-¿…Unos treinta años? Quizás un poco más.

 

Ymir no disimulo su sorpresa, algo de aquello le hacía mucha gracia.

 

-¿Y tú? –Dijo mientras señalaba a Annie.

 

-Veintitrés años.

 

La castaña comenzó a reírse tanto que le empezó a doler la tripa. Cuando por fin se calmo vio como los vampiros la miraban con una mezcla de confusión y enfado.

 

-Yo pensando que estaba tratando con seres centenarios y resulta que soy la más vieja de los cinco.

 

-¿Eh?

 

Esa frase les tomo a todos por sorpresa.

 

-¿C-cuántos años tienes? –Historia sabía que era de mala educación preguntar eso pero le podía la curiosidad.

 

-Setenta y ocho.

 

Los vampiros abrieron los ojos de par en par sin creer del todo lo que estaban oyendo.

 

-¿Cómo…?

 

-Os lo contare otro día porque ya hemos llegado.

 

Todos miraron hacia adelante. En vez de meterse en la ciudad habían rodeado un poco hasta llegar a lo que parecía una finca. La entrada era un marco fabricado con postes de madera  que daba paso a una gran explanada, se podían ver campos y árboles frutales así como lo que parecía un establo. En el centro de todo había una casa de dos plantas, algo grande comparada con las que se podían encontrar en la ciudad. Caminaron por el polvoriento camino de tierra. Historia notaba como con cada paso le temblaban más las piernas.

 

Una vez en la puerta y antes de llamar, Ymir se aseguro de que el grillete que llevaba en la muñeca estaba bien oculto en su ropa. No quería asustar ni preocupar a su amiga, además de que poco podría hacer ella para sacarla del problema en el que estaba metida. Sin embargo estaba segura de que si se enteraba haría todo lo posible para liberarla, aunque solo pudiera servirse de su cabezonería como herramienta. Se aclaro la garganta y llamo a la puerta con decisión.

 

Tras unos momentos de espera la puerta se abrió y apareció una chica castaña con ojos grandes y alegres. Le bastó menos de un segundo para reconocer a Ymir y la alegría inundo su rostro.

 

-¡Ymir!

 

La joven se lanzó a abrazarla y así permanecieron durante unos segundos.

 

-Hola Sasha.

 

Cuando se separaron la chica reparó en el resto que esperaban detrás de Ymir a ser presentados.

 

-Vaya has traído compañía, eso si que es raro.

 

-Si, em… bueno, estos son Reiner, Bert, Historia y Annie. –Así como los nombraba los iba señalando.

 

-Yo soy Sasha, encantada. Pasad, pasad. ¿Queréis algo de comer?

 

-¡NO! Um… no, no te preocupes.

 

Ymir no paraba de rascarse la nuca nerviosamente. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Sasha a todo aquello y temía que algo se torciera y todo acabase de forma violenta.

 

Historia podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba la castaña y se le acerco para darle un suave apretón en el brazo para  darle algo de apoyo.

 

-Tranquila. –La  joven lo dijo en voz tan baja que la bruja tuvo que leerle los labios.

 

Ymir sonrió ante el gesto ya que podía verse que como la chica estaba temblando y aun así se preocupaba mas por ella que por sí misma.

 

Tras encender unas cuantas velas en la sala de estar los invitó a pasar y todos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa.

 

-Bueno ¿qué os trae por aquí?

 

Después de unos últimos segundos de duda Ymir contestó.

 

-En realidad venimos a pedirte un favor.


	13. Cazadores y presas (I)

-Oye, ¿dónde está el tipo bajito? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Connie? Lleva un par de días en casa de sus padres, les está ayudando a reparar un techo que se les vino abajo con una tormenta.

-Bueno casi que mejor. A ver si podemos resolver esto rápido y sin implicar a nadie más.

Ymir se aclaró por enésima vez la garganta.

-Verás, creo que no hay una forma de decirte esto sin asustarte. Mis amigos… son em…

Annie puso los ojos en blanco.

-Somos vampiros.

La rubia habló sin vacilar y miró con expresión seria a la dueña de la casa. Esta pareció sorprenderse durante un segundo pero luego asintió lentamente.

-Ya me había dado cuenta de que no erais personas comunes, así que se trataba de eso.

La joven se acercó a Reiner, el vampiro que tenía más a mano, y se puso de puntillas para verle el rostro más de cerca. El rubio se quedó inmóvil algo sorprendido por el inesperado acercamiento e intentó echar la cabeza hacia atrás para recuperar espacio personal.

-Interesante… -Rápidamente se giró para volver a mirar a la otra bruja.- ¿Ymir, seguro que no quieres comer nada? Esta tarde he estado haciendo mermelada.

Sasha se metió en la cocina y empezó a abrir armarios. Ymir suspiró de alivio, siempre se olvidaba de aquel sexto sentido que tenía su amiga para aquellas cosas. Parecía que no iba a salir corriendo por lo que al menos empezaban con buen pie.

-Está bien, saca lo que quieras. –Sabía que cuando se trataba de comida no había quien le dijera que no a la bruja.

Mientras su amiga parloteaba alegremente desde la cocina Ymir vio como Annie estaba algo perpleja. Seguramente el comportamiento de Sasha tras la revelación de su naturaleza no había sido el que esperaba. Parecía que los vampiros estaban empezando a descartar que aquello fuera una trampa.

-Ya veo a que te referías con lo de que tu amiga era un poco especial. –Historia habló por lo bajo para que solo Ymir pudiera oírla.

La bruja rió pero entonces vio que la chica seguía con los nervios a flor de piel. Ya no temblaba pero jugaba inquieta con un mechón de pelo. Se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que con sus dudas lo único que había estado haciendo era retrasar el momento que Historia esperaba con tantas ganas. Le cogió la mano con la que enredaba en su pelo y la apretó con delicadeza. Acto seguido caminó sin soltarla hasta donde estaba Sasha y la coloco delante de ella posando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

-Hemos venido porque a Historia le gustaría saber si podrías hacer que volviera a ser humana.

La rubia tragó saliva, había dejado de respirar y sentía un nudo en el estómago que le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar. Aquel era sin duda el momento más importante de toda su vida. Vio como la bruja se le quedaba mirando mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

-Sois los primeros vampiros que me encuentro así que no te sabría decir. Ven.

Sasha engullo una última rebanada de pan con mermelada y salió de la cocina. Todos la siguieron hasta otra habitación, la cantidad de estanterías llenas de libros y recipientes de todo tipo la hacían parecer más pequeña de lo que era.  En el centro había una camilla y al fondo un escritorio un tanto destartalado.

-Siéntate ahí. –Le señalo la camilla e Historia obedeció.

Los demás se colocaron por la habitación expectantes, preguntándose qué iba a pasar. Tras iluminar la habitación, la bruja se acercó a la rubia y le sujetó la barbilla mientras la miraba de cerca directamente a los ojos. –Ya veo… -Empezó a murmurar palabras para si misma. Después de unos momentos se separó de ella pero solo para cogerle la mano izquierda y observarle la palma con detenimiento.

-Un momentito… -Sasha se acercó a Bertolt y le cogió la mano de igual forma. –Con permiso. –La examino también durante segundos. -Vaya, vaya, vaya… -Dejo ir la mano del joven y se acercó a Annie esta vez. –Y solo para confirmar que no es una casualidad…

La rubia se quedó rígida y cuando la bruja fue a tocarle la mano la retiró.

-Annie…- Historia miró a su amiga con suplica en los ojos.

Esta suspiró pesadamente y acabó tendiendo la mano. Sasha sonrió nerviosamente al aceptarla. Después de tomarse también con ella su tiempo, fue hasta uno de los cajones que tenía el escritorio y sacó algo. Entonces volvió a donde estaba Historia, al acercarse de nuevo la rubia pudo ver que lo que llevaba era una pequeña cuchilla.

-Vale. Creo que ya entiendo más o menos como funcionan vuestros cuerpos.

Volvió a sujetar de la mano a Historia y con un movimiento rápido le hizo un corte pequeño que apenas sangró.  La joven se quejó desconcertada por el repentino dolor e intentó retirar la mano pero Sasha no le dejó.

-¡Sasha! –Ymir parecía la más enfadada por lo que acababa de pasar aunque los demás también se mostraban molestos ante el inesperado ataque.

La bruja sin escuchar los reclamos de su amiga observaba como de la herida comenzaba a salir vapor y empezaba a sanar. Intentó tocar la zona pero enseguida corto el contacto porque la piel de historia estaba demasiado caliente como para aguantarlo.

-¡Sois increíbles! –Sasha miró a todos los vampiros con admiración en los ojos, lo cual los hizo sentirse algo incomodos.

-B-bueno, ¿entonces puedes ayudarme? –Historia habló con algo de miedo pero ya no aguantaba más la espera.

-Mmm… Para saberlo aún tengo que comprobar algo. Necesito que te desabroches el vestido, con la parte de arriba es suficiente.

La rubia sorprendida miró a los demás con vergüenza y comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón fijando la vista al suelo mientras sentía  un hormigueo intenso en las mejillas. Antes de conseguirlo Bertolt, Reiner y Annie ya se habían dado la vuelta para darle intimidad pero Ymir seguía mirando sin cortarse. Annie se dio cuenta a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo en el costado antes de que Historia llegara al tercer botón y la bruja viera la mejor parte. Dolorida se giró también.

-Vale, ahora túmbate y respira profundamente.

Una vez que estuvo recostada, la otra chica se le acercó y se inclinó hasta colocar su oreja contra la piel de la rubia. Historia intentó mantener la calma pese a estar en aquella situación tan comprometida. La habitación estuvo en silencio durante minutos.

-Ahora necesito que no respires.

La chica obedeció y se preguntó que sería lo que estaba escuchando con tanta atención si su corazón estaba congelado. Después de un tiempo permaneciendo en esa posición Sasha volvió a incorporarse y se quedó mirando la pared pensativa.

-Ya puedes taparte.

El rostro serio de la bruja no auguraba nada bueno e Historia empezó a vestirse con preocupación.

-Ya os podéis dar la vuelta. –La rubia hablo con tristeza en la voz cuando acabó de poner su ropa en su lugar.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sasha quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Me temo que esto sobrepasa mis habilidades. –Finalmente habló con desánimo y miró a Historia a los ojos quien parecía a punto de llorar.- No puedo hacer nada porque esto, em… vuestro estado, es una maldición. Si fuese impuesta por una persona no sería difícil pero es mucho más complicado que eso. Es una maldición que los dioses han impuesto a los hombres.

-Espera, espera… ¿dioses? –Ymir levantó una ceja mientras miraba con incredulidad a su amiga.

-Si, bueno… llámalo como quieras. –Sasha se rascó pensativamente la cabeza.- A ver como os lo explico… No sé qué es lo que hay por encima de nosotros, pero sé que hay algo. Mi poder me permite saberlo. Suelo decir que mi magia es curativa para simplificar las cosas pero no es eso lo que hace. En todas las personas hay cierta energía, es como una corriente, que soy capaz de sentir y oír. Esa energía es lo que nos da la vida y nos hace cambiar desde que nacemos hasta que morimos. Mi magia me permite alterar ese torrente, reavivarlo para traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida o intensificarlo para curar una herida. Aun así tengo mis límites, no puedo salvar a alguien que lleva muerto mucho tiempo, debe de quedar un mínimo de esa en energía en un cuerpo para que yo pueda hacer algo. Y tampoco puedo cortar la corriente de energía para hacer que alguien muera. –Hizo una pausa pensando cómo seguir.- Esa energía, aunque es diferente en cada ser, tiene la misma esencia que proviene de algo común que mi poder ya no es capaz de abarcar. No obstante sé que está ahí aunque no pueda sentirlo enteramente.

Todos se habían quedado mudos ante tal revelación, mirando a la bruja como si fuera un mesías desvelando la verdad del universo. Como vio que nadie iba a interrumpirla con ninguna pregunta siguió hablando.

-Vosotros en cambio carecéis de esta energía. Es como si esa entidad superior os hubiera dejado de lado negándoos lo que le da al resto. Por eso necesitáis robar esa energía a otras personas. –Se calló al ver las diferentes expresiones de los presentes que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la pena e intentó animarlos de alguna forma.- Si os sirve de consuelo no creo que sea algo personal, no es que “dios” –Gesticuló con los dedos marcando unas comillas mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- os haya castigado personalmente por ser malas personas. Es algo que en algún momento se hizo para castigar a la humanidad y que ha continuado desde entonces, simplemente habéis tenido la mala suerte de caer en ello. Siento mucho no poder ayudaros.

El silencio reinó en la habitación durante largos minutos. Nadie sabía muy bien que decir. Aunque todos, a excepción de Historia, habían ido con muy pocas esperanzas, la noticia los había dejado devastados. Historia que seguía sentada en la camilla no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Sasha intentó tranquilizar a la muchacha frotándole la espalda con cuidado pero al acercarse se percató de algo y sonriendo pícaramente recogió con un dedo algo de la sangre que se escapaba de sus ojos.

-Ya me lo había parecido antes pero… Ymir, ¿esta es tu sangre verdad?

La rubia volvió a mirar al suelo con vergüenza. Mientras, Ymir miraba hacia otro lado intentando sonar tajante.

-Deja ya de decir cosas raras.

-Pero si es verdad ¿ves? –Sasha se acercó a su amiga levantando el dedo manchado de sangre para que pudiera verlo bien. –Se ve claramente que es tuya.

Ymir intrigada se acercó también para verlo más de cerca pero de repente la otra chica le manchó la nariz de sangre con un movimiento rápido. Se alejó riéndose pero la otra le agarró del brazo antes de que quedara fuera de su alcance. Ymir tenía más fuerza y cogiéndole el dedo no le costó mucho mancharle también a ella la cara, en este caso le dibujó un bigote debajo de la nariz.

-Por graciosa.

Aquella broma sirvió para aligerar la tensión bajo la que habían caído todos y silenciosamente dieron las gracias a Sasha por ello. Mientras Ymir se limpiaba la nariz vio como los vampiros se acercaban a Historia.

-¿Estas bien? –Bert le colocó una mano en el hombro.

La chica asintió pero su cara decía todo lo contrario. La preocupación en ellos era palpable. Sabían que después de todo lo que habían descubierto Historia podía volver a intentar alguna estupidez.

-Ya sabíamos que esto era lo que seguramente iba a pasar. –Reiner trató de consolarla y le acarició la cabeza como solía hacer. Se sentó a su lado mientras pensaba las palabras adecuadas.- Ya sabes que aunque esto no haya funcionado, nos sigues teniendo contigo.

Historia asintió de nuevo. Aunque hizo todo lo que había podido para contener el llanto, verlos a todos tan preocupados por ella hizo que aumentaran sus ganas de llorar. Alguna lágrima llego a manchar el suelo pero entonces Annie abrazo a la chica. La rodeo firmemente con sus brazos mientras la otra rompía a llorar y le devolvía el abrazo. Ninguno dijo nada mas, lo único que podía oírse en la habitación era la respiración desacompasada de Historia entre sollozo y sollozo. Cuando Annie vio que la chica estaba algo más tranquila le dio un beso en el pelo y se alejó un poco sin romper el abrazo.

-No le des más vueltas. No has perdido nada. Seguiremos con nuestras vidas como si nada y ya está.

Historia asintió por última vez. Los miro y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando veía como todos la cuidaban tanto se sentía mal por todos los momentos en los que había desconfiado o dudado de ellos. Aunque no hacía mucho tiempo que los conocía, ellos le habían mostrado mucho más afecto que cualquier otra persona en toda su vida.

-Lo siento, tenéis razón. Mientras siga estando con vosotros estaré bien.

Las dos brujas se habían quedado mirando la escena sin atreverse a intervenir. Mientras los contemplaba Ymir sintió una punzada de celos. Deseó poder estar tan cerca de Historia como estaba Annie y se quedó algo sorprendida por aquella repentina envidia.

Minutos más tarde estaban de nuevo en la sala de estar. Esta vez todos estaban más relajados y charlaban tranquilamente.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. –Annie le preguntó a Sasha algo que le llevaba rondando la cabeza un rato.- ¿Por qué no te preocupaste al ver que la sangre de Historia era de Ymir?

Sasha masticó más lentamente el bizcocho mientras pensaba una respuesta.

-Supongo que no me parecéis malas personas. Habéis sido educados cuando podríais haberme hecho pedacitos y si Ymir os ha traído aquí es porque quería ayudaros. No tengo razones para pensar mal de vosotros. Sin embargo, me cuesta imaginarme a Ymir siendo tan generosa como para darle su sangre a otra persona. –Sasha miró a su amiga con una sonrisa cómplice.- Me pregunto si tendrá que ver que seas una belleza. –La bruja desvió la mirada hacia Historia y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Por qué no sigues comiendo en vez de hablar tanto?- Ymir le metió otro trozo de bizcocho a la boca por la fuerza. Sus mejillas se había sonrojado ligeramente pero afortunadamente para ella, no había suficiente luz como para que se apreciase.

De repente unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el buen ambiente. Todos se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles fijando su mirada en la entrada.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- Ymir habló en susurros para evitar ser oída por quien sea que estuviera fuera.

Su amiga negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras seguía masticando aun el bizcocho que le habían obligado a comer. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido Ymir se levantó.

-Vale, tú abre la puerta. Nosotros nos vamos arriba y nos escondemos ahí. Vamos.

Todos los vampiros la siguieron y subieron por unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso. La bruja les indico que entraran en una habitación pero ella se quedó dónde estaba, contra la pared del pasillo, justo al lado de las escaleras. Vio como estos entraban en lo que debía de ser un dormitorio pero antes de que Annie pudiera seguir al resto la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para que se colocara a su lado.

-Tú te quedas aquí.

La rubia la miró de mala manera pero no dijo nada. Las dos se quedaron en silencio absoluto intentando deducir lo que pasaba en el salón por los sonidos que les llegaban.

 

 

Por su parte, Sasha dio un repaso a la habitación fijándose en que no hubiera nada que indicara que allí estuviera alguien más a parte de ella. Todo estaba en orden. En la mesa solo había una bandeja de metal con el bizcocho que estaban comiendo, ningún plato ni vaso. Tampoco había ropa alguna. Fue rápidamente a una estantería y tomo un libro para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Rápidamente fue a abrir esperando que los demás hubieran tenido tiempo suficiente para esconderse. Tomó aire y quitó el cerrojo que bloqueaba la puerta. Al ver quien era desaparecieron todos sus nervios.

-¿Mikasa?- En seguida notó que la joven venia acompañada por alguien que no conocía y su preocupación volvió a surgir.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No. ¿Podemos pasar? Queríamos hablar contigo de algo.

-C-claro.

La joven los invitó a entrar mientras se ordenaba mentalmente mantener la calma. La cara de Mikasa estaba tan seria que daba miedo, señal de que aquella no era una visita amistosa. El otro tipo que no se había molestado en presentarse tenía el semblante igualmente serio. Los llevó al salón sin saber muy bien que hacer después de eso. Ambos portaban armas lo cual hizo que la bruja empezara a temer por su vida. El hombre empezó a caminar por la sala mirando cada rincón como si buscara algo. Sasha intentó hallar alguna explicación en Mikasa pero la chica parecía evitar mirarla.

-¿Queréis bizcocho? Puedo hacer café si os apetece.

El silencio la estaba matando. La morena se había limitado a negar con la cabeza su ofrecimiento y Sasha cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Sabía a qué se dedicaba Mikasa. Aunque era muy arriesgado que alguien como ella tuviera una relación tan cercana con un cazador, no había tenido el valor de alejarse de la muchacha y sus otros dos amigos. Les tenía demasiado afecto como para dejar de hablarles de un día para otro como si no los conociera. Aun así siempre había tenido miedo de que algo así pasase. Como amiga Mikasa era la mejor del mundo pero, por lo que había oído, también era letal en la caza de vampiros. Por un instante los pensamientos de la chica se pararon en seco. ¿Podría ser que aquellos dos estuvieran buscando a los amigos de Ymir y no a ella?

-¿Por qué hay tantas velas encendidas?

Sasha volvió al presente con aquella pregunta. El hombre que seguía sin tener nombre la miraba esperando una respuesta. No entendía muy bien de qué forma podía interesarle eso a alguien.

-Estaba leyendo.

El moreno asintió lentamente.

-¿A estas horas?

-Si…- Buscó en Mikasa algún tipo de respaldo cuando siguió hablando.- Connie lleva en casa de sus padres unos días y me cuesta dormir sola. No había forma de pegar ojo así que me he puesto a leer a ver si así me entraba el sueño.

-Entonces estás sola en la casa.

-Sí.

-¿No ha venido nadie a hacerte una visita?

-…No.

La tensión era cada vez más palpable pero aun así Sasha se las arregló para mantenerse entera.

-Este bizcocho es muy grande.- Ciertamente de ese bizcocho podrían comer unas quince personas. El hombre le dio un pizco al postre y se lo llevó a la boca. Levantó las cejas demostrando sorpresa.- Esta bueno. Parece que no hace mucho que lo hayan hecho. Aun así falta la mitad, si aquí has estado tu sola ¿quién se ha comido todo eso?

-He sido yo sola.- Prácticamente no estaba mintiendo, Ymir apenas se había comido una porción pequeñísima, lo justo para no hacerle el feo. El resto se lo había comido todo ella.

El hombre levantó  una ceja para mostrar claramente que no se lo creía. Sin embargo Mikasa que conocía bien a la chica sabía que era perfectamente capaz de ello. Así que habló por primera vez desde que había entrado en la casa.

-Seguramente eso sea verdad.- La morena se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así, tenía que actuar conforme a su deber, sin medias tintas. Tras respirar hondo miró por fin a su amiga.- Este es Levi, un compañero del gremio. Sasha, hemos venido  porque se ha recibido una acusación en tu contra diciendo que eres una bruja.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre la chica como un jarro de agua fría.

-Necesitamos registrar tu casa. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Si no encontramos nada quedaras libre de cualquier culpa.

Aunque dijo esto, Mikasa estaba profundamente preocupada. Llevaban toda la tarde vigilando la casa y justo cuando iban a acercarse vieron como un grupo de personas entraban por lo que habían esperado algo más por si se iban pronto. Sin embargo, una visita a esas horas ya era de por si sospechosa así que decidieron entrar aunque estuvieran aquellos extraños dentro. Al parecer debían de estar escondidos en algún lugar de la casa. Sasha les había mentido y fuera por la razón que fuera, lo cierto era que se había perjudicado seriamente. Aunque no encontraran nada relacionado con la magia en la casa, el simple hecho de mentirles ponía la sospecha sobre ella.

-¿Qué? P-pero… Mikasa, tú me conoces. Me conoces desde siempre ¿no crees que si fuera una bruja os habríais dado cuenta un poco antes? –Intentó acompañar el comentario con una risa pero se le quedo atascada en el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

-Lo siento pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. He venido para asegurarme de que se te trata bien y no hay ningún tipo de abuso.- Con esto miró seriamente a Levi, casi rozando lo amenazante. –Haremos lo que te he dicho. Si todo está en orden nos iremos y esto habrá quedado en una broma de mal gusto.

A Sasha le estaban entrando ganas de llorar. La habían pillado y además con la mala suerte de que habían ido a apresarla justo el día en que Ymir decide ir a verla. Salir de aquella situación airosa iba a ser totalmente imposible. Aunque allí abajo no encontraran nada, subirían arriba y descubrirían a los demás. Y si intentaban salir por alguna ventana estaba convencida de que Eren y Armin no andaban lejos y los verían.

-Pues adelante, buscad lo que sea que hayáis venido a encontrar.

La tristeza en la voz de Sasha hizo vacilar por un momento a Mikasa.

Levi pareció descartar el salón y pasó a la cocina, abriendo armarios y buscando en los cajones. Todo lo que encontró fueron utensilios de cocina y de limpieza. Sin darse por vencido entro en la otra habitación.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es donde trabajaba mi padre. Era curandero, lo cual no tiene nada que ver con la magia. Solo usaba remedios naturales.

El hombre miro los recipientes con plantas, semillas y otro tipo de cosas que había por la habitación.

-Es cierto.- Mikasa corroboró las palabras de su amiga. A ella, que estaba acostumbrada a ver todo aquello, había llegado a parecerle de lo más normal, pero mirándolo con los ojos con los que debía de estar viéndolo Levi, era cierto que esa sala era algo sospechosa. Sin embargo, también era verdad que había estado allí incontables veces jugando con Sasha cuando eran niñas y nunca había visto nada mágico.

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres curandera?

A la chica le irritaba que aquel tipo que casi ni había dicho su nombre y que estaba hurgando entre sus cosas le preguntara cosas personales, más aun el hecho de que tenía que contestarle, ya que viendo sus espadas no necesitaba preguntar lo que le pasaría si no lo hacía.

-No. Conozco algún remedio que otro pero siempre se me dio de pena. He conservado la habitación por respeto a mi padre ya que murió hace unos años. Yo me dedico a la granja y a trabajar los campos que tenemos en la finca. También se me da bien la caza.

-Igual que a mí.

El hombre centró entonces su atención en la camilla, la rodeó lentamente y se detuvo con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Ooh…?

Se agachó delante de unas pequeñas manchas de sangre. Al ver que era lo que había captado la atención del cazador, Sasha se quedó de piedra. Eran las lágrimas de Historia. Levi toco una de ellas con el dedo, el borde estaba ya seco pero el centro seguía húmedo por lo que se manchó.

-¿Y esto?

-Me ha empezado a sangrar la nariz hace un rato. Me suele pasar con el calor. Vine aquí para coger algo de algodón y estuve sentada ahí hasta que ha parado.

La mente de Sasha se felicitó por encontrar una excusa tan buena en tan poco tiempo. Se inspiró en su amigo Marco a quien le pasaba eso y siempre acababa dejando alguna mancha como aquellas. No obstante la cara de Levi se crispo de enfado.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¡¿Dónde están?!

Sasha se sobresaltó por el grito y se dejo llevar un poco por el miedo.

-¿D-dónde está quien?

El hombre se acercó a la bruja y le agarro del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Cinco personas han entrado por esa puerta! ¡Dos hombres y tres mujeres! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Sasha estaba al borde de las lágrimas, cerró los ojos para evitar verle.

-¡No sé de qué me hablas!

Mikasa se acercó a los dos y agarró con fuerza la mano con la que Levi zarandeaba a la chica para que la soltara. Después de unos segundos en los que los cazadores intercambiaron miradas, el hombre se alejó.

Sasha cayó al suelo una vez librada del agarre. Mikasa se arrodilló delante de ella y al ponerle la mano en el hombro se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Los hemos visto entrar. Dinos la verdad, así lo único que consigues es empeorar las cosas.

Sasha miró a Mikasa a los ojos mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar. A ella la habían pillado y no había forma de que la perdonaran pero no iba a delatar a Ymir y sus amigos. Ellos aún tenían la oportunidad de huir.

-Lo siento Mikasa. Me habéis descubierto, soy una bruja.


	14. Cazadores y presas (II)

-¿Sasha, que estás diciendo? –Mikasa estaba atónita. –No es tiempo de bromas.  
-Es la verdad. Así que vámonos de aquí y haced conmigo lo que tengáis que hacer.  
La bruja miraba intensamente a su amiga y podía ver claramente como ella le suplicaba en silencio que rectificara. En el fondo de sus ojos negros veía dolor, pero no decepción o desprecio como había imaginado. Mikasa por su parte sabía que lo que Sasha había dicho era cierto pero se negaba a aceptar lo que ocurriría entonces. No quería verla morir y mucho menos a manos suyas. Aunque la muchacha se hubiera guardado ese secreto durante todos aquellos años, Mikasa la seguía conociendo a la perfección. Sabía que su corazón no albergaba maldad alguna y que era incapaz de dañar a otros. Por mucha magia que tuviera no merecía aquel destino. La más alta sujetó a la otra por los hombros firmemente, mirándola con intensidad para intentar convencerla con la fiereza de sus ojos.  
-Si estás diciendo esto para cubrir a esas personas aún estas a tiempo. Di que no es verdad, Sasha, por favor. –Las últimas palabras perdieron fuerza y se quedaron en una mera súplica.  
La castaña negó con la cabeza y volvió a ponerse en pie. Levantó las manos con los puños cerrados hasta ponerlos delate suyo, a la espera de que le pusieran unos grilletes.   
-Soy culpable. Habéis venido por eso, apresadme y vámonos.

 

En lo alto de las escaleras la bruja y el vampiro seguían atentas a todo lo que estaba pasando. Ymir era incapaz de oír lo que estaban hablando pero los sentidos superiores de Annie le permitían enterarse de todo y esta se lo transmitía a la otra entre susurros.  
-Se está entregando.  
-¡¿Qué?! –La bruja había levantado un poco la voz pero no lo suficiente como para que llegara a oírsele en el piso de abajo.- Siempre igual de imbécil…-Tras medio segundo de reflexión la castaña rápidamente hizo mención de dirigirse a las escaleras, aunque no avanzó más de un palmo porque el vampiro la agarró del jersey y la empujó de nuevo contra la pared.  
-¿Adónde crees que vas?  
-A ayudarla. –La bruja intentó librarse pero la rubia tenía mucha más fuerza.  
-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? No tienes magia.  
Las dos se hablaban con las caras a escasos centímetros, gritándose en voz baja.  
-¡Entonces quítame este cacharro!  
-No. -Annie la soltó y señaló la puerta por donde habían desaparecido el resto de vampiros.- Las dos vamos a entrar ahí ahora mismo y todos saldremos por una ventana mientras están entretenidos con ella.  
Las dos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento pero de repente Ymir intentó quitarle la llave que la otra llevaba colgada del cuello. Annie agarro el brazo que estaba intentando hurgar bajo su ropa y lo retorció hasta ponerlo en la espalda de su dueña. Una vez que la más alta estaba inmovilizada la volvió a poner contra la pared, esta vez con más fuerza, haciendo que la cara de la bruja golpeara con dureza la superficie.  
-En serio, no esperaba que tuvieras tantas ganas de morir. La próxima vez que hagas eso te arranco el brazo.  
Ymir, llena de frustración, presiono su frente contra los tablones de madera pulida que cubrían la pared mientras aguantaba el dolor que le llegaba de su brazo.  
-Ella no puede defenderse. Ya la oíste antes, lo único que hace es curar a la gente. Si no hacemos algo la acabaran matando. Os ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, cualquier otro os habría prendido fuego a la primera oportunidad. –Hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta de que la rubia parecía dudar. Decidió seguir probando suerte, tal vez lograra convencerla.- Solo son dos, nosotros somos muchos más. Además, es evidente que vosotros tenéis mucha fuerza, no necesitaríais más de tres minutos para romperles las piernas.  
Las dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Annie intentó pensar en todos los escenarios posibles que conllevaban cada opción que tenia. Seguramente había más gente esperándoles fuera ya que los equipos de cazadores solían contar con un número mayor de personas. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una emboscada. Sería más fácil acabar con aquellos dos primero y luego ver que les esperaba fuera que tratar de vez con todos los cazadores. Además, Historia no sabía pelear. Sería mucho más fácil mantenerla a salvo si superaban en número a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, le seguía pareciendo demasiado arriesgado. Acabó por soltar a Ymir y lentamente se quitó la llave del cuello.  
-Quédate aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.  
Entró en la habitación donde estaban los demás, Reiner y Bert adoptaron posturas de combate al ver la puerta abrirse pero enseguida se relajaron al comprobar que era ella. El rubio golpeó suavemente el armario que había tras ellos. La puerta se abrió lentamente y vieron como los enormes ojos de Historia se asomaban con cautela. Al ver que era seguro la rubia salió del mueble para reunirse con todos.  
-Ymir y yo vamos a bajar. Vosotros salid por la ventana, os seguiremos en cuanto podamos. No vayáis directamente a casa para evitar llevarles allí.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Entonces nosotros bajamos también. Os ayudaremos. –Reiner intentó convencer a su amiga pero fue en vano.  
-Seguramente haya más cazadores fuera. Esta es la mejor forma.  
El mayor peligro de los cazadores era su trabajo en equipo. Solían tener tácticas que habían practicado y que neutralizaban la fuerza superior de sus objetivos. La mejor forma de vencerlos era dividirse y obligarlos a separar el equipo, entonces todo se reducía a uno contra uno y ahí ellos salían ganando. La rubia se les quedó mirando por un instante preguntándose si estarían bien. Finalmente los dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza aceptando el plan.  
-Nos vemos luego. –Annie se giró y volvió a salir.  
Los otros tres se pusieron en marcha y abrieron la ventana. Historia se quedó mirando la altura y sintió algo de pánico al pensar en saltar.  
-¿Seguro que no nos pasará nada por saltar desde tan alto?  
-Tranquila, esto no es nada. Iré yo primero por si hay alguien esperándonos. –Bert intentó calmar a la rubia y se subió al alfeizar de la ventana. Sin pensarlo más saltó y aterrizó sin problemas.  
El joven inspeccionó los alrededores. Estaba en un jardín, el césped que pisaba amortiguaba sus pasos y había flores coloridas de distintos tipos. También había algún que otro árbol y no muy lejos podía ver lo que parecía un establo. Aun con sus sentidos privilegiados no fue capaz de ver a nadie rondando por allí, lo cual no implicaba que estuviera solo. Hizo un gesto para que los demás bajaran y esperó alerta. Reiner se le unió al segundo pero a Historia le costó algo más. Al lanzarse por la ventana, la rubia tuvo que reprimir un grito por la impresión de la caída. Para su sorpresa no sintió ninguna molestia al llegar al suelo. Comenzaron a alejarse de la casa pero no llegaron muy lejos. El moreno iba primero, seguido de Historia y por ultimo iba Reiner quien vigilaba la retaguardia. Una sombra cayó sobre Bertolt justo cuando pasaba juntó a un árbol. El rubio pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se interpuso entre su compañero y el filo de una gran espada que iba con toda la intención de cortarle la cabeza. Consiguió empujar a Bert para que no resultara herido pero en cambio fue él el que recibió el corte. A modo de acto reflejo había tratado de parar la espada con el antebrazo y en el proceso su mano salió despedida, separada limpiamente del restó de su cuerpo. Sin embargo la espada siguió su camino hasta llegar a incrustarse en su cuello y causarle un buen tajo. Quien empuñaba el arma era un joven de pelo castaño que los miraba fieramente con sus ojos verdes. No pudo seguir atacando a Reiner porque tuvo que esquivar un golpe del otro vampiro que seguramente le pulverizaría la nariz de llegar a acertar. El rubio aprovecho para retroceder mientras se hacía con el dolor que sentía, un montón de vapor comenzó a salir de sus heridas a la vez que estas sanaban. El corte del cuello se curaría en unos minutos pero tardaría bastantes horas en volver a tener mano, no le quedaba otra que pelear solo con una. Historia no sabía qué hacer, se quedó mirando asustada la mano cortada que había quedado sobre el césped. Volvió a mirar al joven que los había atacado. Sus ojos destilaban odio puro. Aunque se perdió por un momento en la intensidad de la mirada del muchacho fue capaz de darse cuenta de que algo se dirigía hacia ella con gran velocidad. Gracias a sus nuevos sentidos agudizados fue capaz de esquivar el ataque sorpresa de una espada. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia segura, pudo ver que se trataba de un chico rubio, de la misma edad que el otro seguramente. En su mano tenía un estoque con el que la había intentado herir. Aunque notó como sus piernas querían volver a temblar intentó sobreponerse y plantar cara esperando el siguiente ataque. Sin embargo, el muchacho se la quedó mirando durante unos instantes con interés calculador. Su mirada fría la hizo sentir casi mas incomoda que la mirada de asco de su compañero.   
-¡Eren!- El rubio llamó la atención del otro cazador que seguía intentando acertar con la espada al vampiro más alto de todos.   
El muchacho consiguió mirar hacia su amigo sin recibir ningún golpe pero no entendió que era lo que quería. Armin señaló a Historia con su espada y Reiner se colocó delante de ella a modo de escudo.  
-Vampiro, mujer, rubia, ojos azules, alrededor del metro y medio de altura. Es ella, la hemos encontrado.  
La cara del muchacho se iluminó un tanto al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su amigo, como si le acabaran de regalar un par de zapatos nuevos.  
-Al menos sacaremos algo bueno de esta noche. Hay que avisar a Mikasa, no podemos dejar que se nos escape. – Sus ojos verdes brillaron con una renovada determinación.

 

Ymir se sintió aliviada cuando se pudo librar de ese grillete que la había estado torturando durante días. Sin embargo, la alegría le duró poco porque su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias de haber pasado todo ese tiempo en contacto con aquel material odioso. La magia volvía a fluir por ella causándole dolor en todas partes y supuso que así sería hasta que se acostumbrara de nuevo a albergar magia. En ese estado no iba a poder hacer gran cosa. Apenas tenía poder mágico que utilizar y aunque intentara usarlo todo en un ataque acabaría provocando que su cuerpo colapsara. Aun así no compartió esa información con su improvisada compañera de combate. Las dos bajaron las escaleras en absoluto silencio, sin hacer crujir ni una sola vez la madera bajo sus pies. Ymir, quien iba delante, se detuvo un par de pasos antes de llegar a la habitación donde estaban los cazadores y, tras inspirar profundamente, entró a toda velocidad para sorprender a sus enemigos. En cuanto puso un pie en la sala sintió como Annie tiraba de su brazo hacia atrás haciéndole retroceder mientras veía como el filo de una katana pasaba a escasos milímetros de su nariz. Al mismo tiempo que la bruja intentaba no caerse hacia atrás vio como la rubia acertaba una patada en el abdomen de la mujer que la había atacado. Annie no pudo golpear con toda la fuerza que hubiera querido porque, aunque había aprovechado una abertura durante el ataque de la cazadora, esta supo reaccionar a tiempo y estuvo a punto de cortarle el pie. Aun así la patada lanzó a la mujer un par de metros hacia atrás pero en un segundo volvió a estar en pie y preparada para volver a atacar en cualquier momento. Ymir por su parte buscó con la mirada a su amiga y al otro cazador e inconscientemente apretó con fuerza los puños al darse cuenta de que el hombre era uno de los cazadores que habían estado a punto de atraparla antes de encontrarse con Historia. Aquello era bastante malo. Aquel tipo era endiabladamente bueno en su trabajo, con el allí no iba a ser fácil escapar.  
En cuanto Mikasa puso los ojos en Annie se dio cuenta de que era un vampiro. Cualquier otra persona la habría tomado por un humano normal o dada la situación por una bruja pero después de tantos años había aprendido a diferenciar de un vistazo ese tipo de monstruos.  
-¿Qué se le ha perdido a un vampiro en esta casa?  
Levi levantó una ceja sin perder de vista a Ymir. No había esperado encontrar una criatura como esa en aquel lugar pero no iba a dejar que la sorpresa le hiciera perder de vista a su presa. El ver que la bruja que había creído perdida volvía a estar a su alcance le había devuelto su buen humor. Aunque guardaba un semblante tranquilo, la voz de Mikasa dejó entrever algo de nerviosismo. Aquello cada vez se estaba tornando más extraño. ¿En qué tipo de cosas estaba metida su amiga? Estaba empezando a no querer saberlo. Tal vez esa chica no era tan inocente y buena de corazón como había estado creyendo toda su vida. Ese tema había acaparado su mente y le costó un momento darse cuenta de algo. Algo muy importante, casi no podía creerlo. Habían estado buscando noche tras noche sin resultado y entonces por pura suerte la encontraban. -¿Cuánto mides? ¿Metro y medio?- No había duda, su jefe había insistido muchas veces en su apariencia, presionándolos con penalizaciones si no la encontraban. Tenía delante al vampiro al que todos los cazadores de la ciudad querían echar el guante. El mayor reto sería llevarla hasta el gremio, tenían prohibido destruirla. Alguien debía de estar muy interesado en ella para poner tanto empeño en su búsqueda, aunque a ella poco le importaban las razones. Annie no se molesto en contestar a la pregunta. No entendía a que había venido el comentario de la mujer pero supuso que debía tomárselo como un insulto. Sin ganas de alargar aquello más de lo necesario, se dispuso a lanzar el primer golpe.

Al otro lado de la sala Ymir calculaba distancias entre ella y ese maldito cazador. Intentando adivinar qué tipo de magia sería mejor utilizar en esa situación. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Annie ya había comenzado a pelear contra la otra mujer y sintió un nudo en el estomago. Aquello era muy real y no podía huir, tenía que encargarse de aquel tipo o todos morirían. No le gustaba trabajar bajo presión, pero también es cierto que rara vez se esforzaba en algo si no había presión en su contra. Siempre se regía por la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. Esta vez sin embargo, no podía permitírselo. Debía de dar hasta el último ápice de energía que tenía en su cuerpo si quería salir de allí. Tragó saliva y se concentró. Detrás del hombre podía ver a Sasha, estaba pegada contra la pared y tenía una mirada de preocupación. No tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en una estrategia porque Levi se lanzó al ataque. El cazador sacó de sus fundas un par de cuchillos y, después de unas cuantas florituras dejando constancia la maestría con la que los manejaba, eliminó la distancia entre los dos rápidamente e intentó hundir uno de ellos en el cuerpo de Ymir. Esta fue capaz de esquivarlo milagrosamente. Era demasiado pronto para usar su magia de fuego así que tendría que apañárselas con un poco de viento. Evitó el segundo cuchillo lanzando una gran cantidad de aire desde la palma de sus manos, haciendo que su atacante fuera impulsado hacia atrás. Lo hizo automáticamente y un segundo después se arrepintió. No podía lanzar ese tipo de ataques que necesitaban tanta magia. Necesitaba algo más pequeño pero certero. También tenía que hacer desaparecer esos cuchillos de la ecuación porque eran una sentencia de muerte. Fue entonces cuando dio con la solución perfecta. Al ver como ella fruncía el entrecejo por la concentración, Levi se dio cuenta de que preparaba algo de nuevo. Quiso acabar con ella antes de que le diera tiempo a nada pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros sintió un dolor cortante que lo detuvo en seco. Retrocedió rápidamente y miró hacia abajo, un gran corte atravesaba su pecho de lado a lado. No era mortal pero era lo suficientemente profundo como para que sangrara en abundancia. Sus ropas se tiñeron de carmesí en un momento pero lo único que capturó su atención fue el cuchillo con el que había estado a punto de herirla. Gran parte de la hoja había desaparecido pero con un vistazo al suelo vio que no había ido muy lejos. Dejó caer la empuñadura también ya que ahora era inservible. Ymir sonrió triunfante. Había conseguido comprimir su aire de forma tan fina que había resultado ser como una cuchilla, tan afilada y fuerte como para cortar el cuchillo. Seguro que podría cortarle la cabeza de la misma forma. Lo malo era que necesitaba estar cerca de él, si no el aire perdía potencia y no tendría tanta fuerza. Por un momento ambos permanecieron quietos, sin atreverse a acercarse al otro. Ymir estaba agradecida en parte, todo lo que fuera darle más tiempo para recuperar magia era bien venido. Levi volvió a la carga, esta vez a una velocidad sorprendente. La bruja vio acercarse el filo del otro cuchillo y fue a repetir la misma jugada sin embargo, el hombre esquivó la invisible cuchilla de viento y en vez de apuñalarla le golpeo en la cara son la mano contraria. El puñetazo fue tan fuerte que hizo que le empezaran a pitar los oídos. El cuchillo solo había sido una distracción.   
Annie estaba muy sorprendida pero no tenía tiempo para mostrarlo. Aquella cazadora tenía unos reflejos sobrehumanos. Incluso con sus habilidades vampíricas le costaba esquivar los ataques incesantes de la morena. El filo de sus katanas pasaba una y otra vez a escasos milímetros de su piel, sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar. El cuerpo de Annie no salió indemne después de unos minutos evitando todos aquellos golpes mortales. Podían verse una gran cantidad de cortes de los cuales salía vapor. Aunque eran pequeños y no le impedían seguir peleando, empezaban a ser algo molestos. No debía seguir así, aunque sus heridas se curaban así como iban apareciendo, si no conseguía atacar a su enemigo acabaría perdiendo. No aguantaría mucho más aquel ritmo y su regeneración también tenía un límite. Esquivando un último ataque se lanzó hacia atrás con un giro en el aire, poniendo espacio entre las dos. No podía vencer a aquella mujer con fuerza bruta únicamente. Por suerte Annie podía presumir de una abrumadora técnica de combate. Desde que habían comenzado a pelear la rubia había estado observando como la otra ejecutaba cada golpe, como lo enlazaba con el siguiente, sus movimientos de pies, todo. Sinceramente, aquello no iba a ser fácil. No había grandes aberturas en su forma de pelear, lo único que podía hacer era intentar atacar en los momentos en los que la defensa de la cazadora era más débil y esperar a que cometiera algún error. Pero lo más importante, si conseguía deshacerse de aquellas espadas el combate acabaría en un instante. Se acercó de nuevo, corriendo a toda la velocidad que pudo para tomar impulso. Cuando estuvo frente a la morena fue a golpearla con un puñetazo a lo que la otra contesto con sus katanas pero en el momento justo antes del impacto Annie hizo una finta sorprendiendo a su contrincante. Impulsándose con toda su fuerza hacia el lado contrario de donde la esperaban, pudo esquivar el corte del metal y a la vez agarrar con fuerza el brazo derecho de la joven. Lo retorció duramente y consiguió que esta soltara la katana pero no le dio tiempo de romperlo antes de tener que evitar que la otra espada la trinchara de arriba abajo. Pegó una patada al arma alejándola de su dueña y se puso en medio para impedirle ir a por ella. Esta vez fue la cazadora quien puso distancia entre las dos mientras se miraban amenazadoramente. Ahora que la pelea estaba más equilibrada la rubia se sintió más segura. Hacía más de una década que alguien no la hacía pelear tan seriamente. Si no fuera porque su vida y la de su familia estaba en juego hasta lo estaría disfrutando. Por su parte Mikasa se sentía algo humillada, había caído totalmente en su engaño y había perdido parte de su ventaja. No podía dejarse engañar de nuevo, aquel vampiro la estaba obligando a pelear con todo lo que tenía. Si perdía su última espada temía que fuera incapaz de vencerla y no podían permitírselo. Morir no era una opción, ni siquiera pensaba en ello, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que aquella mujer se les escapara. Era una oportunidad de oro que no podían desperdiciar. Respiró hondo y sujetó con ambas manos la katana que aún conservaba. Todavía estaba muy lejos de perder. Con unos cuantos pasos se deshizo del espacio que las separaba y fue directa a seccionar uno de los brazos del vampiro. Esta vio la oportunidad y consiguió darle un puñetazo en la cara tras esquivar la espada. Mikasa no pudo cubrirse a tiempo y recibió el golpe de lleno. Pese al dolor consiguió mantenerse en pie y contraatacó, mas para mantener lejos a la rubia que para alcanzarla realmente. Se tomó un segundo para recuperarse ya que estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia. Por suerte no le había roto ningún hueso. La sangre de la morena empezó a brotar de su labio inferior pero esta no le prestó atención. Volvió a la carga y Annie se preparó para esquivar de nuevo, sin embargo, en un instante sintió como la katana le abría un gran corte en el brazo. Era tan profundo que había llegado al hueso, aun así su extremidad seguía conectada a su cuerpo. Aquel golpe había ido con mucha más fuerza y velocidad de la que esperaba. La rubia se había confiado y lo había pagado. No podía mover el brazo. Mikasa no quería darle tiempo para que se curara y volvió a atacar en la misma zona, esta vez se lo cortaría del todo. Con un corte limpio el brazo de la rubia acabó rodando por el suelo. Aunque la joven había intentado evitarlo nada pudo parar a la cazadora. El vampiro reprimió un grito de dolor y canalizo esa energía en una patada directa al estomago de la otra. La morena recibió el impacto y se quedo sin aire por un momento. Notó un gran dolor y dedujo que algunas de sus costillas estaban rotas. Escupió sangre que empezaba a subir por su garganta. El dolor hizo que cayera de rodillas y Annie aprovechó para patearle la cara. Un par de dientes salieron despedidos y la vista de Mikasa se desenfocó mientras caía al suelo. La rubia fue a patearla de nuevo pero entonces la cazadora, que no había soltado su katana en ningún momento, cortó parte de la pierna que venía hacia ella con un giro rápido de su cuerpo. El corte, aproximadamente diez centímetro por encima del tobillo, había sido certero y limpio. Annie perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Aunque el dolor inundaba todo su cuerpo intentó incorporarse pero sin éxito. Al verlo Mikasa rápidamente le clavó la katana en el pecho. El metal atravesó con precisión el corazón inerte de la rubia a la vez que le impidió moverse más. La cazadora se apoyó es su espada mientras respiraba por fin con alivio. Annie la miraba con odio pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Mikasa echo un vistazo alrededor y vio la ajustada pelea entre su compañero y la otra bruja. Pensó que lo mejor sería echarle una mano pero entonces oyó la voz de Eren llamándola desde fuera de la casa. Si su hermano la necesitaba no iba a perder tiempo allí. Seguramente Levi podía con aquello él solo y si Eren la estaba llamando era porque realmente la necesitaba. Mikasa era la más fuerte de los tres con diferencia, y el muchacho siempre odiaba cuando su hermana acababa salvándole el pellejo, así que no recurriría a aquello a no ser que estuviera en un gran aprieto. Decidió llevarse consigo a su presa. La iba a tener a su lado hasta que ambas atravesaran la puerta del gremio y ella pudiera entregarla. Rápidamente recuperó su katana y, sin darle un segundo para moverse, cortó parte del brazo sano de la rubia. Esta volvió a reprimir los quejidos que querían salir de su boca y mantuvo una actitud fría y calmada mientras Mikasa la levantaba del suelo agarrándole de la ropa y empezaba a arrastrarla hacia el pasillo. Annie no podía andar bien por la falta de uno de sus pies así que la seguía como podía. Antes de salir de la habitación Mikasa miró una vez más a Sasha que seguía asustada en un rincón sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron pero la más alta no pudo mantenerla y desvió la suya. Si se iba era posible que no la volviera a ver con vida. Una vez que quedara a merced de Levi solo había un final posible. Sin un pensamiento más atravesó el umbral en busca de la puerta trasera que daba al gran jardín de donde le había parecido que provenía el grito de Eren. Annie por su parte miró a Ymir y se maldijo por haber accedido a todo aquello. Solo podía confiar en que Reiner y Bertolt lo estuvieran haciendo mejor de lo que lo había hecho ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió esta historia a raíz de este fanart: http://ak.pinterest.com/pin/420312577696146977/ por si os interesa.  
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
